Sailor Moon: Forever Tomorrow
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity thinks back towards the moment she had made the ultimate sacrifice for peace and for her friends' happiness. Now Queen of Crystal Tokyo the last part of her wish comes true but will it go as smoothly as she had hoped? With the return of Chaos Neo-Queen Serenity and her Senshi must find a way of navigating their feelings when the Shitennou return.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _'_ _We would like to continue living together as we are, for as long as we can. We want to keep making our future together as we have already. No matter how difficult it is, we want to keep living these lives, these fates…!'_ _ **Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon Stars Manga Book 12**_

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity was sat down staring into her vanity mirror with a straight face. She was sat on a low stool with a silver cushion. Her demeanour would appear to other people on the outside that she was relaxed but inside there was a storm of anxiety brewing. Her beautiful, long silvery hair with fading blonde tints remained in her trade mark odango style cascading past her waist and nearly touching the marbled floor. She wore her queenly white gown that hugged her figure and covered her crystal like heels.

It had been almost 900 years since the establishment of Crystal Tokyo; actually it was 900 years today, a Thursday. Serenity pondered over what this all actually meant as her daughter was now able to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon. As each year went by Serenity would think back to the day she had changed everything. She reflected about the moments that led up to the disaster of Earth and the sacrifice she had made to not only to bring peace but also to make her friends and her family happy.

Thirty minutes until her first meeting for the day. King Endymion had wordlessly walked in and out of their bedroom looking over papers for the meeting. The last thing he had said to her made her smile.

"Usako, lets send a note saying we're sick and stay in bed all day, I really don't want to go to this meeting" Endymion said with a boyish grin as he left their room. It was good some things didn't change as Serenity had feared. It took time to remember who she was in the past, she had put that down to the decision she had made.

That was the thing. Every anniversary that came around celebrating the birth of Crystal Tokyo Serenity would find herself on the surface level happy but deep in her heart she would be thoughtful. What had their lives become? What had it all meant, all the heartache and strife followed by glittery moments of love and laughter? Serenity hadn't told them the truth; she couldn't, not yet anyway. There were times in her past as Tsukino Usagi where she wondered why she could no longer transform into Sailor Moon once she became Neo-Queen Serenity, that was what her future-self had revealed but now looking back, she could see it, she had made that all important decision. Did she regret it? She wasn't sure. Not all her wishes had come true so in a sense she was still in mourning over her inability to join her friends in battle but she was promised and that promise sometimes would show itself in a dream or a vision reminding her that it would still happen, it was going to happen.

"Serenity, it's almost time, the Earths council are about to take their seats" Venus came in looking at her close friend. Venus then took the opportunity to wrap her arms around her friend.

"Come on Usagi-chan, we're having a party later, 900 years! We've done great!" Usagi smiled as Venus chatted away excitedly. If only she knew what Serenity had done all those years ago, if only she could tell them the truth, tell them her worries, her fears but she couldn't could she? She had everything didn't she? She was Queen of the Earth, she had all her friends, she was married to the love of her life, she had a precious daughter and she had brought about a long lasting peace with only little signs of chaos. She should be happy, shouldn't she?

As she got up and followed Venus she looked about the hallway of her palace. There was a guard stationed at every entrance ever watchful but as their Queen walked past they smiled. She was their saviour and they were loyal but would that stop the whispers that went about the kingdom, whisperings of her right to rule after all these years. The average life span since Serenity had become Queen was about 1,000 years, was that limited to only normal people? Many believed that the royal family and the Senshi would live well past 1,000 years. A 1,000 years hadn't past as of yet so that remained to be seen but Neo-Queen Serenity did wonder how old her own mother was before she died.

 **899 years ago…**

 _Chiba Usagi was walking around the Azabu-Juuban area because she felt fidgety. Her legs were hurting due to her pregnancy so it was beyond her why she was out walking. Chiba Mamoru would be very upset if he knew in her late stage that she was out and about without anyone to watch over her. The baby was due very soon and everyone was on edge. Oh, that's what she needed, strawberries and lots of them! She had developed a craving for the fruit which wasn't a bad choice to have as a craving, or was it? She had just turned 22 years old and she was a stay at home wife after graduating from university. She had fallen pregnant literally at her wedding. Most of her friends were at work but she knew Hino Rei would make time for her princess. So after picking up a box of strawberries Usagi made her way to the Hikawa Shrine._

 _The shrine brought many happy memories for Usagi as she saw the familiar blossom trees at the entrance. Phoebus and Demos were flying about squawking as they saw Usagi. Tucking into another Strawberry Usagi sat down at the steps of the Shrine and waited for her friend. Rei had taken to teaching history lessons at the shrine when she could to get people, particularly young people, to take an interest. It was proving successful as more and more people came to see Rei and the temple. She was an excellent teacher as the classes gave her focus and a purpose beyond that of being a Senshi, but being a Senshi was her life and that would never change, not that she wanted it to. Rei waved goodbye to her students and then looked angry at Usagi._

 _"_ _Ah Odango you shouldn't be walking about like this in your condition!" Rei said as Usagi got up looking sheepish._

 _"_ _Come on Rei I can't stay in the house all day, I do need to breathe" Usagi retorted as she walked into the shrine. Rei shook her head in a disapproving Rei as she smiled at her princess. Usagi stumped into the shrine and towards the back where Rei liked to keep things more private. Usagi then sat down cross legged on a mat placing her box of half eaten strawberries on the low table._

 _"_ _I'll make some tea then" Rei said as she went away. Usagi placed a hand on her baby bump and started humming. At least little Chibiusa wasn't kicking her today, thank goodness for small blessings! Rei came back in with the tea and then sat opposite Usagi. Rei was quiet as she sipped her tea. Usagi looked at her dear friend and soon the thoughts that she had been plagued with came to mind. She didn't understand her thoughts but nonetheless they were there breathing behind her neck, placing its hands on her shoulders trying to shake her to action. Usagi sipped her tea._

 _"_ _Not long to go then, should be this year right?….." Rei said as she placed her tea on the table. Usagi's mind returned to the room and she looked at Rei questioningly. Rei was the type of person who rarely allowed her true emotions to show, it was even difficult to reveal them to those closest to her but for her princess and comrades she tried._

 _"_ _You become Neo-Queen Serenity at the age of 22; Chibiusa will be here in four months. Things are moving so quickly" Rei said as she smiled._

 _"_ _Soon we'll be full time Senshi" Rei said sounding up beat. Usagi wondered if there was something deeper within the conversation, something left unsaid._

 _"_ _Yeah, it seems time has sped away with our lives. It seemed like only yesterday we were all still at school thinking of our futures" Rei nodded at Usagi's words._

 _"_ _I sometimes wonder what we're going to be doing in Crystal Tokyo, what are our lives going to be like?" Rei said as she looked slightly dreamy but her mind was very much in the room._

 _"_ _I wonder that too and it scares me" Rei looked at Usagi as she spoke._

 _"_ _Usagi-chan…" Usagi shook the coming tears as she heard Rei say her name._

 _"_ _I am meant to protect everyone right? And I want to but what if something bad happens and I can't do it? What if I can't make all of you happy?" Rei got up and sat down next to Usagi which stopped her speaking._

 _"_ _Our happiness revolves around you princess. As long as you are alive then we are happy, as long as you are safe then we are happy. Please don't put too much pressure on yourself" Usagi hugged Rei tightly as Rei spoke her comforting words. What Rei didn't know was the thoughts Usagi had kept in her heart._

 _Usagi waved goodbye to Rei as she went home. Rei wasn't sure what to think from Usagi's words but she was worried. Maybe she should call the others to let them know? Or maybe it was the pregnancy? Rei then realised that she had to make more tea, her ailing grandfather would be awake and he always enjoyed the tea he got when he woke up. Sighing and looking up towards the sunset Rei wondered, what was her future going to be like?_

 _Usagi walked in silently into the home she and Mamoru had built. Mamoru wasn't home yet but he had left a message to let her know he would be a little late. At least there was a frozen pizza there that Usagi could start cooking. The home was small; it was a cosy two bedroom apartment with a comfortable sized living room, kitchen, bathroom and even a little study room for Mamoru when he needed his space to do some work. Usagi sat down on their brown leather sofa and switched the TV onto the news. As the news reporter spoke about the recent natural disaster striking the earth Usagi's mind was elsewhere. Night had fallen and she begun to think. Lost in her own world Usagi only just heard the timer go off reminding her to check the pizza. Switching the oven off Usagi heard the door open. Mamoru walked in wearing a white lab coat and glasses._

 _"_ _Usako, I am sorry I am a little late, are you ok?" Mamoru asked as he kissed Usagi's forehead._

 _"_ _I'm always ok when you're around" Usagi smiled making Mamoru look lovingly into her eyes._

 _Time passed as Mamoru got changed and then had some pizza. Mamoru then made some hot drinks and the two lovers sat down watching TV. Again, Usagi was lost in her thoughts._

 _"_ _Usako, are you really ok?" Mamoru held Usagi's hands and looked deeply into her eyes._

 _"_ _Mamo-chan, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to promise me you'll answer truthfully" Mamoru wasn't sure he liked what Usagi was asking of him but he simply nodded. Usagi took in a sharp intake of breath._

 _"_ _Do you miss your guards, the Shitennou, I mean, they were your loyal friends in the past weren't they" Mamoru was taken aback by Usagi's question._

 _"_ _What has brought this on?" Mamoru asked. Usagi didn't answer him as she waited for her own question to be answered._

 _"_ _I have you and you're all I need and will ever need. Yes, I do miss them by my side, I hardly remember our time together in the Silver Millennium but that's the past, you're my future Usa, you and Chibiusa" Mamoru said still holding Usagi's hand. Usagi smiled but her thoughts wouldn't quieten. He missed them, that was all she needed to know and she was sure given the chance, reconciliation could have happened between them and her Senshi._

 _Mamoru was in a deep sleep but Usagi was awake looking up towards the moon. It shone brightly into their bedroom and illuminated Mamoru's perfect jawline. She placed her head back on her pillow with her mind filled with anxiety. Was she selfish? She apparently had everything she could wish for but were her friends happy? Her friends had found love in the past; didn't they deserve that for their own future? Didn't the love of her life deserve his own friends, his own protectors? Suddenly Usagi felt very tired and soon she closed her eyes and went to sleep._

 _She was surrounded by a great expanse of space. Fog and mist covered the ground making it difficult for Usagi to navigate where she was. A small woman with very long hair watched Usagi as she tried to figure out where she was. Her transparent dress glittered over her baby bump as the mist cleared around her. The small woman then waved her staff about to make the mist disappear quicker. The tiara on her head caught Usagi's attention. Usagi stared at the beautiful sprite of a woman._

 _"_ _Guardian Cosmos?" Usagi remembered her all those years ago; she was the guardian of the cosmos crystal and resided with the Galaxy Cauldron. The cauldron was filled with possibilities that could be born and Guardian Cosmos had been expecting this remarkable young woman to visit her again._

 _"_ _Coming here in your condition princess, you are indeed very special" Guardian Cosmos said in a calm voice. Usagi slowly walked up to the sprite and she noticed how small Guardian Cosmos appeared._

 _"_ _Why am I here?" Usagi asked. Guardian Cosmos gave a knowing smile._

 _"_ _I think you know the answer to your own question princess" Usagi gulped at her words._

 _"_ _It's because of my thoughts" Usagi said in a small voice._

 _"_ _No, it's because of your heart's desire to make your friends happy no matter the cost to your own happiness. I can make it happen princess, the first step is to simply ask" Guardian Cosmos said firmly but still in a friendly, almost motherly voice. Usagi nodded and then placed a hand on her heart._

 _"_ _I love my friends and I am happy we were able to return to the way we were. I know this may sound selfish but I am worried about our futures. My dream is to always be with my friends and to always be able to make them feel safe. They have always sacrificed not only their own lives but also their chance for love. I have Mamo-chan with me always but I have come to realise my friends do not have what I have, there are others who never got the chances we did and I think it's an injustice. Please, I want to make my friends happy, I want Mamo-chan to have his friends back, please, bring back the Shitennou. I know this must be a selfish request but I also want my friends to be with me always and Mamo-chan. I want our future to be a peaceful one or as peaceful for as long as possible, I also want Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn to never be alone again, I really want them with us" Usagi said although she was shaking. She didn't know what her request meant but she was about to find out. Guardian Cosmos closed her eyes and then placed her staff forward. Four lights appeared. One red, one green, one silver and one greyish coloured. The stones shined brightly and then dimmed as Usagi went to touch them. Guardian Cosmos then opened her eyes and a serious look appeared on her face._

 _"_ _Their seeds have been here a long time. They have consulted the Prince throughout his battles. Bringing them back will not be like when you were able to bring back your friends. To bring back these men and also, to grant your wish for your friends and for the peace you seek, you will need to sacrifice something important to you, something big enough to claim all four souls and to grant what you want for the earth and your friends. Are you prepared to make such a sacrifice?" Guardian Cosmos left the question hanging in the air as Usagi was stumped. What could she say?_

 _She tried to remember her friends, the Senshi and their words. Rei wasn't bothered about marriage and it seemed Minako, Ami and Makoto had moved on but had they really? Was that their true emotions? And what about Mamoru? He had said he did miss them didn't he? She was sure her friends wanted peace as they had all been through so many battles. Was it wrong to want peace for as long as possible?_

 _"_ _What is the sacrifice I need to make?" Usagi asked. Guardian Cosmos was quiet for a moment as the stones shone brightly._

 _"_ _You would need to sacrifice your life as a Sailor Senshi. If you want to save these four seeds and have your other wishes granted then you would need to give up being Sailor Moon and be satisfied being just Usagi and Serenity. You will no longer be able to fight alongside your friends in battle. You will have to accept your state as a Queen and watch as your friends fight for you" Usagi nodded in shock at Guardian Cosmos words. Did she really want to do this? Did she really want to give up being a Sailor Senshi? But then the image of Mamoru came up into her mind and then the Inner Senshi. Usagi had flashbacks of her friends during particular moments that had caught her attention like when she noticed Makoto looking at a loved up couple holding hands when they were out shopping once. Ami had watched a couple who were working together in the public library on a project, Rei had seen a couple come to her shrine together and Minako saw nothing but couples._

 _But still, this was a big decision wasn't it? What would it mean to her not being able to transform into Sailor Moon anymore? Would she really be able to stand by and watch her friends fight for her? She knew what her heart wanted, deep down she knew what she truly wanted, her friend's safety and happiness. She had made her decision._

 _"_ _I agree to those terms" Usagi said firmly. Guardian Cosmos nodded and then the stones disappeared._

 _"_ _What's happened to them?" Usagi asked bewildered._

 _"_ _I have set their seeds free" Usagi looked up towards where the stones had gone but she couldn't see them anymore._

 _"_ _Princess, I must warn you. Do not believe that it will be easy. Although it is admirable that you want peace and want your friends by your side, peace will not last forever and you will face chaos again, for now it is too small to cause any trouble so it will be kept here for a time. Your friends will always be with you but death is a part of life, you must accept this when the time comes but for your wish, you will experience something different with your friends and in a way, you will always have them with you. The four souls you have asked for will not come back immediately. I can't say when they will come back but it will be a long time before they do. By the time they are brought back into your world time would have moved on and your feelings and that of your love and your friends may have changed. You must accept the challenges that lay ahead of you. It will be hard princess but have faith and never give up on them" Guardian Cosmos started to disappear but her words rang in Usagi's ears. The mists begun to wrap themselves around Usagi as she slowly opened her eyes. She was back in her room with a headache. She then looked at Mamoru who was still sound asleep, dead to the world. Was that just a dream?_

 _Three months had passed since that moment and Usagi still wondered whether it was all a dream. Usagi was now heavily pregnant and everyone was preparing for the birth. Mamoru had the cot built and bought a load of stuff for the coming arrival. He was very happy as he kept telling everyone he was going to be a dad soon. Usagi had Setsuna with her a lot as the time for Chibiusa's birth was about to come. She said after the birth things would move quickly so the Outer Senshi was on hand to be with their princess._

 _"_ _Do you know what's going to happen…Setsuna-chan?" Usagi asked one day whilst they were alone in Setsuna's apartment. Setsuna looked at her princess and smiled._

 _"_ _That I am unsure of. There are many things that can happen but all I know is that a disaster will hit the earth and you will save them. How that will happen we will see. When the time comes, the Outers and I will go back to our posts and watch over you and the Prince until the time comes for your awakening" Usagi took in Setsuna's words and then looked outside. It had been raining heavily all day and there were reports of floods and a great freeze. In fact all over the world was experiencing extreme weather; it was as if the earth was attacking its inhabitants. People were scared and in some places people had started looting declaring the end of the world had come. There were many shows where panel discussions would take place on what to do but nobody could agree. People were scared, very scared._

 _Uranus and Neptune looked forlorn as the approach of Chibiusa's birth was coming. It wasn't the fact that Chibiusa was going to be born that made them forlorn, they were excited about her arrival. No, they were forlorn because soon Usagi would have to protect the earth from a great disaster. It meant they would have to leave their friends to their fates and wait for when Usagi became Neo-Queen Serenity. But they had every faith in her and believed that no matter how bad things got, their princess would save them, she always did. During the final week Usagi was due to give birth, Rei suggested they meet at her shrine for a party; it might be the last party they would have for a long time. A great cold hit japan and there were numerous blizzards hitting the region. Other parts of the world were facing reverse weather conditions going against the laws that governed the seasons. What was frightening were people saying it was like a second ice age was coming? Usagi was snug in her large pink jumper and long dark pink skirt. Mamoru wore a black turtle neck jumper and a blue scarf around his neck as he helped his wife out of his car. Mizuno Ami was on hand to make sure Usagi didn't slip over the ice._

 _"_ _Oh Makoto-chan these look great!" Aino Minako said in a happy voice as she looked at the numerous food dishes Kino Makoto had lovingly made. Makoto blushed at the compliment as Rei brought in the drinks._

 _"_ _Really, it's nothing, I made it at the restaurant, they have all the utensils I needed" Makoto said whilst rubbing the back of her head and taking a glass of wine. Rei poured a small glass of wine for Usagi but the wagged her finger at Usagi._

 _"_ _Enjoy that glass Odango, you're not getting another drop until Chibiusa is here" Usagi pouted at Rei as Rei smirked and then went back into her kitchen to get some orange juice and lemonade ready for Usagi. Mamoru winked at his wife and then sipped his wine as the Outer Senshi arrived._

 _"_ _Ah good, Odango hasn't seen the cakes yet" Tenoh Haruka said as her eyes twinkled looking at Usagi. Kaiou Michiru playfully slapped Haruka on her shoulders before smiling at Usagi warmly._

 _"_ _It good to see you well princess" Michiru said with her own eyes twinkling. Meiou Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru both smiled at the princess as well before taking something to drink. Everyone was there and the air intensified as Rei made a coughing noise for them all to stop speaking. They all looked at Rei expectantly. Minako then stood next to Rei and appeared to be the one who was going to speak._

 _"_ _So, I am glad all of you were able to make it. I know over the years it has been hard to keep in touch but somehow we stayed close to each other, even when great distances separated us" Mamoru nodded at Minako's words as well as the Outer Senshi._

 _"_ _We always knew this time would come, the time when our futures would change. We've had small glimpses of our futures and I guess some of us are scared. We know things would have changed in the future because there were many unexpected things that happened in our time, things that attempted to destroy our futures, to destroy us" Minako closed her eyes and prepared herself to continue. Artemis and Luna both looked on at the leader of the Senshi._

 _"_ _It seemed unfair we knew about our futures but then again, we don't know our futures anymore, not really, not since our last battle. We faced an evil from our future and that of course must have changed things. What I'm saying is…. the one thing that remains constant is that our Usagi will be our future Queen and Mamoru-san our King. This we know. We also know that Small Lady will be born soon but once that birth happens, Usagi will be approaching the time when she will have to defend this planet. We were told that a great disaster will hit the earth and through intense research Ami-chan has pulled out data that proves the extreme weather phenomenon is going to get worse. Guys, the disaster is approaching and we must prepare for what lies ahead of it, we must protect our princess and prince ensuring their safety. Do you all understand what I am asking of you" The rest of the Inner Senshi and Outer Senshi all nodded. Usagi wasn't sure what this meant but she felt as if she didn't like it. Looking up at Mamoru Usagi could see he was unsure too. He then held Usagi's hand._

 _"_ _Although we appreciate what you are prepared to do for us, Usagi and I will not allow you to sacrifice yourselves on our behalf. We will work together as we have always and we will come out of this together" Mamoru looked down at Usagi as he said the words 'together' and Usagi smiled up at him. He always knew the right words to say. Minako nodded along with the rest of the Senshi but they had all already made their minds up. They knew the disaster was coming and they had to be prepared for anything._

 _Two weeks after that meeting Usagi gave birth and named her daughter after herself. She was a small baby but she had massive lungs when she screamed out to let the whole world know another star seed had been born. As Mamoru sat down next to his now tired wife and sleeping baby they looked like the perfect family. The Inner and Outer Senshi looked on happy, holding presents and cards. Usagi's parents were there happy they were grandparents and Shingo was now an uncle. Motoki was there with his own wife glad that Usagi had a safe birth. His own son had been born that same year. Osaka Naru and her husband Umino had also made time to see their old friend. And in the background where no one could see them, the spirits of the Shitennou looked on at their Princes' content face. They then disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Helios smiled warmly as he felt the presence of his fair maiden being born, he looked forward to seeing her in the future. Everything seemed peaceful as the storm raged on outside shattering houses, flooding people's homes and businesses and interfering with the power lines. Usagi could only think of the birth of her precious daughter. She wasn't ready for the nightmare that was to take place a few months later._

 **Present Crystal Tokyo**

Neo-Queen Serenity sat down in front of the advisors of the earth. They had all come to discuss matters and get the approval of their sovereign. This was how it was since she had become Queen. Systems had to be set up to bring order and destroy chaos. Everything was a mess all those years ago and Neo-Queen Serenity had to make some tough decisions along the way to reach this point. Chibiusa would be away training with her Sailor Quartet right now, that's all Serenity could think about as the meeting was about to begin. King Endymion had his serious face on but just like his wife, he wished he wasn't there. But where could he go? Yes he still had Motoki and that was a welcome relief but something was missing, he just wasn't sure what it was. He knew one topic that was going to be discussed and he wasn't keen on it. It was the issue of absolute power, who had the right to rule. This thinking was so all of a sudden that Endymion couldn't get his head around it. They had started complaining that the work is too much for the Senshi and they lord it over all the 'humans'. Endymion had to roll his eyes at that, were they not born of earth like the rest of them? They have had 900 years of peace so maybe it was a bit too much of a surprise that now they were facing issues. As the meeting was about to start Serenity felt her mind drift. Although her eyes were open and she was aware of what was happening, her mind was back in the grand expanse of the familiar mists. She looked around and around until Guardian Cosmos appeared.

 _"_ _Serenity….." Guardian Cosmos called out._

 _"_ _Yes, I am here" Serenity said._

 _"_ _My look how much you have grown. You are truly beautiful and you have done so well" Serenity nodded and blushed at Guardian Cosmos words._

 _"_ _There is only one more of your wishes to come true your majesty, it will now be fulfilled" Serenity looked at Guardian Cosmos confused. It had been so long since she last had any dreams about her time with the sprite that she was starting to truly believe that she was going mad._

 _"_ _Guardian Cosmos, I am unsure what you mean?" Serenity needed to hear it, needed it all confirmed. Was her sacrifice for nothing or was it all true, was that dream she had all those years ago true?_

 _"_ _They will come to you Serenity but you must be prepared for the challenges ahead. Chaos is growing more and more and the peace you have known will come to an end, but have courage, you can restore peace once more, have faith and be strong Serenity, your friends, your family will need you and never give up on them, remember these words Serenity, never give up on them, it will all work out in the end to fulfil your wishes" Guardian Cosmos started to disappear deaf to Serenity's cries. Serenity tried to grab Guardian Cosmos but she was gone._

"Serenity, are you alright?" Neo-Queen Serenity was now looking at Endymion. He was concerned as the meeting was called. The advisors hadn't noticed anything but of course her husband would, he was attuned to his wife and her emotions. Neo-Queen Serenity looked around her and noticed the Inner Senshi were also looking at her concerned. Neo-Queen Serenity then smiled at them and then at her husband.

"I'm alright, everything will be alright" King Endymion didn't know what those words meant from his wife. He didn't know if he should take it just on face value or was there a deeper meaning to her words. The meeting continued.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone, I'm now back to the fanfiction world after taking a break. I suffered a little writers block so I decided to take some time away and complete some of my stories. I really want to apologise to all those who followed and fave'd Tears of Selene two and The Fifth Shitennou. I deleted them as I feel my writing has changed and I could make the stories a lot better. The Fifth Shitennou has been moulded into a completely new story that I am currently doing now, Marcasites character will make more sense in the new story when I publish it here. Tears of Selene two I wasn't happy with as I felt it wasn't going in the right direction, I should have PM'd everyone first so that is a lesson for me. I will not be deleting any of the stories now but if I ever do I will PM everyone first.**

 **This story came about after I read some Sailor Moon fans thoughts on the Shitennou. I like the SenshixShitennou pairing but I also thought about if they really did come back how would they come back and how would the Senshi take it? Would they just run into the Shitennou's arms? This story came to mind and I really got into it so hopefully you guys like it.**

 **Reviews are always greatly appreciated as this helps me improve the story. I do have some other stories that I am working on and Dark Princes is on hold for now.**

 **I will update soon with chapter two which moves the story forward with the arrival of the Shitennou. There are a lot of flashbacks in this story but they will be italicized.**

 **Enjoy the week guys :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _'We were reborn on the earth to search for our master. But our memories weren't returned to us, that is why we were reborn, and to find him, our Prince Endymion. We are here to serve our master'_ **The Shitennou, Sailor Moon Arc 1, Book 2, Act 9, Manga**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that vision Serenity had and again she wondered if she had been dreaming. It seemed to be the way for Serenity when she was contacted by Guardian Cosmos. During those few weeks Serenity and King Endymion had witnessed the decline in morality from the people of the earth. Most of course was happy but there was a growing number of people committing crimes and causing disturbances. Venus called a meeting, just like old times except instead of meeting at Rei's shrine; they met in a private meeting room within the palace. Two guards were posted outside the large lavender doors. The Outer Senshi had arrived early and were already in deep discussions with Venus when the rest of the Inner Senshi, Artemis, Luna, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion arrived. There was a large white table and chairs all around. There were four tall windows that looked out towards the gardens.

"Ok everybody; we know why this meeting has been called. It's been 900 years of peace but now we have all seen a change" everyone nodded at Venus's words.

"Mercury, what has your data brought up from the Palace's institute of Research and Technology?" Mercury stood up to answer Venus's question.

"From the last two data tests we have run there is a clear indication of change in the atmosphere surrounding the earth and feeding its way into the earth. Something is affecting people but we don't think it's only what is coming outside the earth, there is also a dark spot in the middle of the Crystal Tokyo, amongst the people" there was a gasp from everyone in the room. Venus nodded at Mercury's words and then turned towards Pluto.

"Pluto, what have you found?" Pluto got up and held her rod up with her to answer Venus.

"I am afraid I do not bare good news my Queen. It seems we're in the same year that Wiseman rose up with the black Moon Clan in our past. Because they were destroyed in the past they cannot be re-born into the time stream they originally came from. 906 years have passed since the destruction of Chaos in the cauldron. Time has now passed allowing Chaos to grow into a substantial enough form to cause trouble and release negative energy. I believe your majesty that chaos has returned and someone amongst the citizens has allowed their hearts to be corrupted and is turning the people against the royal family, the whisperings have been started by this individual. I am going back to the time gate to identify this person" Pluto looked grave as she said these words and she saw her Queens expression changed into a look of anxiety and fear. King Endymion looked thoughtful as he contemplated the beginnings of another battle. They all went silent wondering what all this meant. Serenity had the added thought of worrying when the Shitennou would arrive, if they arrive.

"There's not a great number of people affected, I have seen groups of people against one person who says something bad about the King and Queen" Jupiter added.

"Yes, there is still great loyalty amongst the people but we all know that a small amount of bad people can cause destruction" Mars continued.

"Neptune and I will see if we can pull off more data from our planets control panel. I suggest Saturn stays on earth and monitor the situation with the Inner Senshi until Pluto returns. Then we will reconvene and decide what the next best action is" Uranus said in a firm voice. Venus nodded in agreement. Neo-Queen Serenity then stood up along with King Endymion.

"I motion that we meet again in one week. We must not delay and act quickly, the peace of earth depends upon it" they all agreed to Neo-Queen Serenity's words.

"I will speak with Helios and gage his views on what would be best" King Endymion added. He was thinking about trying to contact his Shitennou but ever since his wife became Queen and he became King, he was unable to reach his comrades. It saddened his heart but he couldn't dwell on it, he had his friends and his family now and that was important. They had a plan and now and they set it all in motion.

Three days before their next meeting Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion were interrupted in their private apartment. A palace guard had come rushing huffing and puffing trying to regain his breath. He had short blonde hair and green eyes, his name was Alix and he was from a family that used to live in the outskirts of Azabu-juban. It was highly discouraged from going into the King and Queen's royal rooms but this was very important. Neo-Queen Serenity was worried and she immediately got up from her red plush chair next to Endymion.

"Alix, what is wrong, do not worry we're not angry" Serenity soothed as Alix kept apologising profusely.

"Your majesty, there are four men outside demanding to see the King. They say they know him and are his servants and they will not move so the guards told them to wait in the throne room. They are adamant about meeting his majesty" Alix spluttered out. Neo-Queen Serenity felt her heart quicken as King Endymion got up looking confused.

"Well it is best not to make them wait, I will see them immediately, Serenity, you can stay here if you wish" Serenity shook her head at her husband's words. Chibiusa was not there to sit with her and she knew exactly who these men were and fear had gripped her. King Endymion led the way to the palace throne room not knowing what to expect. Neo-Queen Serenity felt her heart quicken as they walked down the long hallway, passed the palace library.

"Why hadn't the Senshi been called" King Endymion asked.

"They are all out on patrol your majesty, I have sent some of the guards out looking for them but it will be some time before they get back, there has been a squirmish in the town" Alix said sadly. He hated seeing what was happening, yes it was only a small amount of rebels but couldn't they see how wonderful their King and Queen was? They were all very lucky to still be alive! The large white doors to the throne room opened, King Endymion was not prepared for the sight that would befall him.

* * *

 _Silver Millennium_

 _It was an important day for Prince Endymion. Many people of earth's nobles were lined up on either side of the throne. Prince Endymion was in his princely armour alone. His father watched on from the side of the throne with some of earth's advisors. He felt afraid at the levity of the day's progression. Today was the day that Prince Endymion would finally start his full training to become earth's next King. In order to be King, a King needed personal guards like his father did. Prince Endymion had known who his personal guards would be, he had known them since childhood but today made their relationship even more deeper and important. Today marked the day that his once close friends would also have a royal responsibility to him, their lives depended upon it._

 _Four men stood up brandishing their swords in an upward stance. They each wore the colour of that matched their personality as part of their uniforms and the outlining marked their individuality and rank amongst them. The first one to speak had a boyish blonde hairstyle and blue eyes. His cape was grey and he wore blue outlining._

 _"I, Jadeite, the knight of patience and harmony, pledge myself to my future King" Jadeite spoke with all seriousness._

 _"I, Nephrite, the knight of intelligence and comfort, pledge myself to my future King" Nephrite had long almost wavy reddish brown hair and intense brown eyes. Although his trousers and cape was grey with red outlining, his top was of a dark grey with a tinge of brown to it. His cape from afar was red on the inside._

 _"I, Zoisite, the knight of purification and healing, pledge myself to my future King" Zoisite's top was a pale green with his cape was a grey. The outlining was also green. His long wavy blonde hair was tied back into a loose ponytail accentuating his handsome face. His green eyes burned with an inward passion that prince Endymion knew was excitement but also an awareness of how serious this moment was._

 _"I, Kunzite, the knight of purity and affection pledge myself and the Shitennou to our prince and future King" Kunzite had long white hair and blue eyes. His uniform was all grey and his cape a greyish white and the outlining was a dark grey. They then bowed to their prince pledging themselves to earth and their protection of their prince. Prince Endymion wanted to smile at the very men who bowed before him. They weren't just his protectors, they were his friends. Who would have known the tragedy that was to befall them all when a few months later Prince Endymion met a beautiful moon princess?_

* * *

King Endymion saw these men dressed exactly the same way he had remembered them during the silver Millennium. They were also bowed before him pledging their loyalty and apologising for not being there. King Endymion didn't know what to say or do. He hadn't spoken to their spirits in such a long time but his feelings for them were so strong. He immediately looked at his wife and noticed her face was still, devoid of emotion. Endymion found that very strange.

"How did you….I mean….you were all gone" King Endymion tried to keep his composure. The Shitennou looked at their now reigning King and then looked at each other.

"We don't know Prince…I mean King Endymion" Jadeite started.

"We were living normal lives before and then a few days ago we all met each other for the first time" Zoisite added.

"We were all born in Crystal Tokyo your majesty, somehow we had a re-birth" Nephrite said.

"Once we regained our memories well all came here immediately" Kunzite said. Neo-Queen Serenity stood in the background, taking in the scene now before her. She wondered how long it would be before the Sailor Senshi arrived. She then had the horrifying feeling that she made a mistake. What if this was all one big mistake and these four men were going to destroy all of them? King Endymion didn't know what to say or do. He was in total shock. His four Shitennou looked on at their now King and there were different emotions playing on their faces. Confusion was the chief amongst them, worry, anxiety and, something else….awe? Neo Queen Serenity tried to edge her way towards the door slowly and quietly, she had to get a message to the Senshi to meet her in private. Receiving the news of the Shitennou's return would disrupt them and for the first time, her pretty image she had of a blissful reconciliation was slowly melting away.

"Your Highness" Kunzite spoke as he noticed she was trying to leave. He bowed respectfully followed by the rest of them.

"I shouldn't be here, you need to reunite with Endymion, I will return…." King Endymion was about to stop his wife but Serenity placed her right hand forwards.

"I promise, I'll be back" Neo-Queen Serenity said as she left. She had noticed the look of disbelief that she was now their Queen, they remembered the past and clearly the past would have a lot to play with the future.

"Alix, get an urgent message delivered to Pluto, I am calling an emergency Senshi meeting effective now" Neo –Queen Serenity ordered as she made her way towards her apartments.

King Endymion understood what his wife was doing. They had been married for hundreds of years and they knew each other's thoughts and habits. He knew she was going to call a Senshi meeting. The realisation as to why finally dawned on him as he looked at his old comrades. He then wondered how much of their old personalities had they kept? Were they different men now? Did they have the same fears they had all those years ago?

* * *

 ** _During the Silver Millennium, Earths gardens outside the palace_**

 _There had been many rumours spreading about the mysterious people of the moon. Many believed that the royal family of the moon watched earth intently, plotting the best way to take over. That was Prince Endymion's father's greatest fear. He had ordered the armies to train even harder and remain vigilante. Of course all this training had to be delivered by the Shitennou. Prince Endymion didn't know how much to believe but deep down he knew it was all lies and the reason he knew it was all lies was because he had met one of them._

 _He didn't just meet some citizen of the moon. No, he met the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity. He had never seen such enthralling beauty before. She was mystical, magical and mysterious. He fell in love with her on sight but of course at the time he knew it was wrong for her to be there. The more he thought about it the more he wondered how he allowed her to stay with him so long. There was this pull she had, it started with her eyes. They were deep clear oceans of serene beauty that he had felt his knees grow weak. Damn it he wasn't going to let her see that. He was Prince of the Earth and he had to make sure she knew that._

 _"Thoughts of the Princess again?" Kunzite asked as the other three Shitennou came up from behind him. Prince Endymion smiled at his comrades and invited them to walk in the palace gardens with him._

 _"She's always on my mind, I haven't seen her for a while" Kunzite nodded at his Princes' words._

 _"Maybe that's for the best" Kunzite said slowly. Prince Endymion stopped walking and looked at the leader of the Shitennou. All of the Shitennou had the same look on their faces. They seemed determined._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Prince Endymion asked._

 _"We don't know the people of the Moon, not really. They have never come here speaking of peace or anything, the last time they had come, it didn't end well with your father. They watch over us as if they are waiting for something" Jadeite said firmly._

 _"If the Queen of the Moon knew that her daughter was sneaking around with the Prince of the Earth, it could bring war, you must see that" Nephrite said in a strong voice._

 _"We're not saying they are the enemies, all we're saying is exercise caution, this princess may not be what she seems, how is it she can come here all alone unseen and unattended?" Zoisite added._

 _"We think its best you stay away from the princess until more stable relations can be built. There are too many mysteries surrounding the princess" Kunzite said noticing that his Prince's shoulders were slumping._

 _"You guys haven't met her; she's not like what they describe. She's gentle and kind and very funny, if you guys met her I'm sure you would see what I see" the Shitennou looked grave at Prince Endymion as he spoke._

 _"This will not end well your majesty, it doesn't matter if we meet her or not, our views will remain the same. Having any sort of relations with the Princess will only bring disaster to the earth. We cannot approve of this" Kunzite said adamantly. Prince Endymion's eyes turned a cold blue which startled his Shitennou. He then continued to walk on._

 _"Please tell me she hasn't bewitched him" Jadeite said incredulously._

 _"We can't rule it out" Zoisite added._

 _"How can we stop him?" Nephrite asked._

 _"I'll meet her, we'll all meet her to appease him and then we'll try again. Surely he will see sense" Kunzite said. The three Shitennou agreed with their leaders words._

* * *

King Endymion took the Shitennou away from the throne room and into his own private study. People looked at the Shitennou questioningly wondering why they were dressed so lavish and full of command. Kunzite looked at the guards and made a mental note that their swords needed changing. Nephrite noted a lot of them looked weak if caught in a battle, they needed physical training. Zoisite was interested in the various pieces of technology he saw and wondered who invented them. Jadeite looked at a lot of the sculptures and paintings.

"Thinking of the changes you all want to make already?" King Endymion joked as he opened the door to his large study. None of them said anything as they looked about their Kings Study. It was spacious and piled high with books.

"Serenity has gone away to speak with the Senshi privately, your arrival will, shock them possibly and I know my wife, she will want to maintain peace for everyone" King Endymion looked at his comrades and noted they made no facial expressions regarding their now Queen.

"How do you feel about who I am married to?" King Endymion asked directly. Kunzite knew he was going to be the one to answer.

"She is now our Queen and we will follow her" Kunzite said firmly. King Endymion could see in the faces of the other three their true feelings. It was like being transported all the way back to the Silver Millennium. They didn't trust her still, their old feelings about the people of the moon was still there and now that the very princess they distrusted was now their Queen it made them weary but they wouldn't outright disobey her, not with their Prince as their King.

"I'm glad we're on the same page but if you want to begin your duties to me then you must learn to accept my wife and that of the Senshi, I assume you remember them very well" King Endymion quirked an eyebrow as he stopped speaking. He could see the different emotions playing on their faces. They remembered the Senshi, that was a certainty.

"We remember the Princess's Senshi and understand they have protected you and the Princess throughout the years, we are grateful for the work they have done" Kunzite said. He did appreciate the work they had done and continue to do but as for their feelings of the past, was there even a possibility of igniting it again; they were all different people now.

"You all should truly think about whether you want to be my knights again, becoming my knights again means you will be the Queens Knights and will have to share responsibilities with the Senshi. To be truthful, we need you all now more than ever" King Endymion said sadly.

"What is it my King" Nephrite asked hating seeing the look of sadness on his Kings face.

"There are many whisperings amongst the people against us, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto findings indicate that chaos might be back and the Sailor Senshi are being swept off their feet. Neo-Queen Serenity may look strong but she is worried about everything and everyone, she'll need us" King Endymion said. The Shitennou all nodded understanding the gravity of the situation. No matter how they felt about their new Queen or the Senshi, they would do all they can to help their King.

* * *

Guardian Cosmic stood in her realm as stoic as Sailor Pluto standing in front of the Time Gates. She had completed the wishes of the woman she viewed as truly wonderful. Yes, Serenity had given up being Sailor Moon but wouldn't that have happened anyway as she entered a new phase of her life? When she became Eternal Sailor Moon she wasn't able to return to being the first Sailor Moon. Guardian Cosmic then wondered, did Serenity really need to give up anything? Did she give it up or was the re-birth of the Shitennou always meant to happen. Guardian Cosmic had to take something away from Serenity and her abilities as Sailor Moon was possibly the biggest thing at the time but still, the moment she had turned into Neo-Queen Serenity would've doomed her from becoming a Sailor Senshi. She was not like the princess of the Sailor Starlights. As Guardian Cosmic watched on she knew their lives were about to change, would it be for the better? Who knew, their destines were now in their hands as time moved onwards.

"Never give up Serenity, remember, the Silver Crystal depends upon your heart" Guardian Cosmics words echoed against the dense mists, the very words Queen Serenity had used for her daughter to bring courage and strength.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **I'm back with an update :-)**

 **Thank you to all those who have fav'd, followed and reviewed this story, it is a little slow to begin with but from the next chapter it will pick up. Queen Serenity will be under a little stress in chapter three when she has to speak with her Senshi about the Shitennou. Hopefully the story is making sense so far but there is a lot more to come.**

 **I will update next week around the same time.**

 **Onyx2589 - Thank you so much for the help you have given me with this story so far, it really helped me before I posted it up :-) I am currently editing Sailor Moon Eclipse now and I will get back to Dark Princes hopefully.**

 **JFVM -Thank you for the review :-)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the weekend and the up coming week, take care :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _'I foresaw that this love would end in tragedy, the moon and the earth are very different worlds, it was a love that should never have happened'_ **Arc One Sailor Moon, Book three, Act 13, Queen Serenity, Manga**

Neo-Queen Serenity wasn't expecting this, their silent emotionless faces staring right back at her. She had managed to get the Inner Senshi in without them knowing anything. The guards still didn't know who the four men were which the Queen thought was an added bonus and her husband had sensed what she was planning to do. She was happy knowing that she and her husband were so close to each other that they didn't need to ask what the other was doing; they instantly knew each other's motives and thoughts. Neo-Queen Serenity had explained what had taken place that very morning in as much detail as possible, stressing the fact that the Shitennou had changed. Of course she couldn't tell them the real reason they were back, she wasn't ready for that level of truth. That didn't seem to bring out anything in the Senshi as they were lost in their own worlds. So, Neo-Queen Serenity waited for one of them, any of them to speak. She had opted to tell the Outers later as their views would sway the Inner Senshi, plus it was such a personal, private matter.

"Where are they now?" Venus asked first. She felt she had to speak as the leader of the Senshi.

"They are with Endymion right now, they have matters to discuss" Neo-Queen Serenity answered happy that someone spoke up. She then realised she had to send for her own daughter and explain things, that was going to take time and also the Sailor Quartet had to know. Oh there were so many people to tell. This realisation showed on Serenity's face which worried the Inner Senshi.

"Please do not worry Usagi-chan, we'll work it out somehow, it's just, a shock that's all" Mercury said in her gentle voice. Jupiter and Mars really did want to agree but couldn't bring themselves to nod in acceptance. Mercury, although she spoke those kind words was struggling with an inner turmoil and Venus didn't know how things could ever work out but for their Queen they would make it happen, but they needed to air their frustrations now.

"It's not going to be easy Serenity, things are different, and we're different" Venus started then looked at Mars who was still coldly silent.

"I know; I never believed this would be easy" Neo-Queen Serenity said through a strained voice.

"You know, really Usagi-chan, can you really understand?" Mars said almost in a shout. Venus was about to reprimand Mars but Neo-Queen Serenity stopped her, this was what she was looking for and she knew Mars would deliver their true feelings.

"I don't mean to be angry at you Usagi-chan and I don't mean to shout, but I am speaking to you not as my Queen but as my friend, do you really understand what this news means to us? For us? It means change, it means we have to relive the past all over again, remembering we had once loved them but also remembering the evil things they did to us, to you. The many times they allowed themselves to be brainwashed and Usagi-chan, I'm sure you remember they never truly accepted your relationship to their Prince. We weren't entirely sure ourselves but as time has gone on we can see how much you love him, they haven't seen that Usa so they will not accept it now besides, I am surprised you are so willing to accept them with open arms" Mars placed her hands over her face as she spoke.

"I will not allow any of them to hurt you, I would rather die than allow them to say anything against you and they will Usagi-chan, they will" Mars looked at her Queen with watery eyes as she spoke. The tears would not come because Mars had commanded them not too. She was a strong woman devoted to her Queen and she would be damned if the Shitennou could just walk into their lives like none of the past had happened. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at Mars grateful for the reaction, now she knew exactly how the Senshi felt.

"Mars, I appreciate your point. I will repeat what I said before, this will not be easy but we will accept them back" Neo-Queen Serenity said in a firm voice which left no room for negotiation. Mars clenched her fist but her heart and mind were always one with her duty, she would follow her Queen no matter what.

"But can we trust them?" it was Jupiter's turn to show her feelings. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at Jupiter and waited for her to carry on.

"Mars is right Serenity. These men were responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millennium; they were part of the destruction that led to Queen Serenity…. your mother, sacrificing herself, allowing those four to be re-born in our time. They were brainwashed by Beryl twice and they never thought about killing all of us, I can't trust them, not again, never again" Jupiter's eyes were firm as she spoke what was in her heart. Neo-Queen Serenity nodded in acceptance of her friends' feelings.

"I understand Jupiter, I'm not asking you to trust them, I am asking you to accept that they are back in our lives and we must learn to work with them. They are King Endymion's royal guards and his friends, we cannot ask him to give them up all over again" Neo-Queen Serenity said. Jupiter understood and she wouldn't ask her King to give them up, she just wasn't willing to work with them.

"So how would we work with them? Who determines their roles with us?" Mercury asked. Mercury was always the one seeking peace.

"King Endymion and myself, we will need to take into consideration their responsibilities of the past and what they can do now, especially with the rise of Chaos again" that was it, the realisation that they might need the Shitennou for the upcoming battle with chaos. The Senshi had all come to realise that maybe the Shitennou were needed, or were they part of it all?

The meeting was adjourned for another day and quite frankly Neo-Queen Serenity was tired. She knew they would follow her instructions but it would not be because they truly want to, it would be out of duty and obligation hoping their Queen would be right in her judgement. Hopefully King Endymion had found somewhere for the Shitennou to stay the night. Serenity then thought about going to her rooms but then Alix came with news that the Outer Senshi had arrived. Neo-Queen Serenity sighed and then looked heavenward, she didn't know if she was ready to talk to them after such a tense meeting with the Inner's. The Outer Senshi were shown in by a female advisor with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you Marie" Neo-Queen Serenity said as she dismissed Alix. Marie nodded and then walked away. As the Queen went into the meeting room, Marie went after Alix.

"Hey! Wait!" Marie called out to Alix. Alix turned round and waited for Marie to catch up with him.

"It's all about those four men that came isn't it?" Marie asked. Alix nodded.

"Oh poor Serenity, she looked exhausted, clearly these men showing up was not a planned thing was it" Marie said looking sadly. Alix also felt sad for the Queen and he wasn't sure if he liked the men who had caused such a disruption. The men were being shown around by King Endymion earlier and it was clear these men were here to stay. He had heard that an apartment was being made within the palace for them! Only the Senshi were allowed to live within the palace so these men must be very important to the King and of course now the future of the earth.

"DAMN IT USA THEY NEED TO LEAVE!" Uranus yelled as she got up. She didn't like what she was hearing, especially after discovering Chaos had been growing on the outskirts of earth and spreading its negativity.

"How do we know they are not the ones bringing chaos back?" Neptune asked.

"They're not responsible, trust me in this, I know" Neo-Queen Serenity said calmly. That didn't placate Uranus but she realised her outburst may have hurt her kitten. Pluto and Saturn had remained silent the whole time thinking about what the Queen was not telling them. There was clearly something, Pluto could feel it.

"You can't let them stay here, we don't know their true reasons for coming back" Uranus pushed again.

"They were re-born as normal citizens, living amongst us all these years until now, I am sure Pluto can check these facts out" Neo-Queen Serenity said with a certainty. Pluto nodded in agreement but she already knew everything her Queen had said was the truth, the conviction in her Queen's voice spoke volumes. They spoke for a while further until Neptune called time on the meeting. She was worried Neo-Queen Serenity was being drained emotionally. Once Uranus noticed her Queen looking a little pale she instantly got up and bowed before her.

"I am sorry if I have caused any stress, I only care for your safety" Neo-Queen Serenity bent down and placed her hands on Uranus's shoulders to stop her speaking. Neptune looked on warmly.

"I am glad you are concerned and I want you to speak your mind, all of you being able to say what is needed has protected us all this time and kept peace but, this time is different, these men have a past with us, a past with their King and they want to serve him. I will not stand in their way of doing that and we need their help. Chaos threatens us all, we can't turn away help if it is there" Uranus nodded at her Queens's words but that didn't change her mind, she would watch the Shitennou like a hawk and wouldn't hesitate in killing them if they did anything against her Odango. Neptune was like-minded. As they walked out Neptune turned towards Uranus.

"We will keep an eye on them, if we sense anything that goes against what our Queen has said then we will deal with them" Neptune said in a stern voice. Uranus nodded with a serious look on her face.

Once Pluto had felt Uranus and Neptune were out of earshot, hearing what they had said, Pluto stood next to Neo-Queen Serenity with Saturn.

"You know why they are back your majesty?" Neo-Queen Serenity knew she couldn't hide anything from Pluto.

"What is done is done Pluto, they're here now and I am happy for it" Serenity said calmly trying not to show her nerves.

"They are here because of you, you brought about their re-birth your majesty" Saturn said matter-of-factly.

"Years ago, there was a specific moment in time I was concerned about you. I couldn't feel your presence. I checked for you and you were asleep but your consciousness, I couldn't sense it. You were gone for what seemed like moments and when you woke up, you looked about like you were surprised to be in your own room" Pluto said these words before she then looked at her Queen with worry on her face. Neo-Queen Serenity kept her face straight before she looked up at Pluto with a big smile.

"I must be a real heavy sleeper!" Neo-Queen Serenity laughed then continued to walk on fearing what she might reveal. Now Saturn was very worried.

"She went somewhere that night and it may be the reason the Shitennou are back, that could be the only reason why she has been so adamant that they should stay" Pluto said as she watched her Queen shaking slightly as she turned the corner.

"She went somewhere my eyes were not permitted to see, there are very few places I can't see or go to" Pluto said. Saturn nodded.

"Whatever happens now Pluto, the Queen's safety is our priority, if they do anything we will have to deal with it" Saturn said darkly. Pluto nodded firmly in agreement; she would allow nothing to hurt the King or Queen. She agreed fully with what Uranus and Neptune were planning. Pluto and Saturn both gripped their rods respectively in anticipation.

Chibiusa had arrived in the early morning to a palace abuzz with gossip. Many greeted her as 'Small Lady' as she walked about. Once upon a time it was only her mother that called her 'Small Lady' but the name had caught on and now her closest friends and family called her Chibiusa. She had grown into a lovely young girl in her white gown. She de-transformed the moment she got back. The Sailor Quartet had been called in by her father but her mother had requested to see her. As she walked into her mother's private rooms she ran up to Pluto.

"Puu, I'm so glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Chibiusa asked suspiciously as she eyed her mother. Marie closed the doors and then stood outside to stop anybody coming in. Chibiusa noticed her mother looked tired and instantly went into her mother's arms filled with worry. Neo-Queen Serenity held her daughter for a little while and then stood her daughter in front of her.

"I suggest you take a sit my daughter, I have many things to explain to you and it will take a while" Her mother's words were heavy and grave. She then noticed how serious Pluto looked. Whatever this was made Chibiusa feel anxious but she did as she was told and waited for her mother.

"Now Small Lady, what I have to tell you is an old story, it dates back to my life in the Silver Millennium. I never told you much about that time because there was never a need to, but now, things have changed" Neo-Queen Serenity started, Chibiusa nodded and prepared her mind and soul for whatever revelations her mother was going to reveal.

* * *

 ** _Silver Millennium, The Moon Palace Hallway_**

 _Sailor Venus had just tried to warn her princess about going to earth. Princess Serenity had a silly outburst that Venus didn't understand because she had never had someone she loved in that way. Honestly sometimes her Princess's head was truly with the clouds but she loved her princess that way, innocent and a little silly. Mars had just brought the Princess back and the news she had brought with her was disturbing. People on the earth were becoming more and more hostile. She wasn't sure where their thoughts were coming from but the Queen's findings about the black spot in the universe was growing around the earth and affecting the people. Put simply, they couldn't let their princess go to the earth on her own anymore without them, regardless if she wanted privacy with the Prince or not. The Moon Kingdom and the Earth were two different entities and that was made evident now more than ever._

 _"The people are so different from us Venus, they would never accept Princess Serenity with their Prince, this love is doomed and I am worried what this will do to her" Mars said with serious concern in her voice._

 _"We're worlds apart from them Mars but Princess Serenity doesn't see it like that and she never will" Venus said._

 _"Those Four Men called the Shitennou, they are trying to warn their prince as well although I think it's more because they don't trust us" Mars said venomously._

 _"You should see the way that General Jadeite looks at me, it's like he wants to take out his sword and strike me before I have time to attack him" Mars said in an angry voice. Venus nodded._

 _"I know Mars, their leader Kunzite is totally against the Prince seeing the Princess even though he is amiable to her when she is there. We both agreed that the relationship cannot carry on but apart from it being due to our duties, our reasoning's are different. They do not trust us" Venus said._

 _"Well I don't trust them and if they try anything I swear I will bring hellfire on their earth" Mars said through clenched teeth as her hands flickered with flames. Venus agreed but no doubt the Shitennou felt the same way._

 ** _On Earth in an open field outside Earths Palace_**

 _"The Earth at the moment is not safe for your princess to come like this, I hope you understand what I am saying Venus?" Venus and Kunzite were walking side by side just behind Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Months had rolled on and this had become the custom between the Shitennou and Senshi. Each time one Senshi would walk alongside one Shitennou so both could watch their charges. This time it was Venus. Venus and Kunzite had got to know each other very well these last few months and they were both comfortable in each other's presences. They understood each other's duties and that bred a budding friendship and possible intimacy. Venus knew exactly where Kunzite was coming from with his words but Venus saw something else. She was the reincarnation of the Goddess of Love so she knew more than anyone that what Kunzite was getting at was not going to be easy._

 _"They're in love Kunzite, breaking them apart will destroy their happiness" Venus said. Kunzite looked at Venus seeing the slight pinkish blush that comes from someone who was all about love. He then looked at his Prince and Princess Serenity. Endymion was whispering something in Serenity's ear and she giggled looking up at him lovingly. There was no doubt in his mind, his prince was in love._

 _"It can't happen, no matter how much they want it to Venus" Kunzite said pulling his gaze away from the couple to back towards Venus. Venus had stopped walking and looked almost tearful but still strong._

 _"I know it their relationship will not last Kunzite but can't you see? That's what makes it all the more heart-breaking, the fact that their love is doomed to fail" Venus then looked towards the ground. Kunzite felt guilty for his words but he could only speak the truth. He then looked towards his Prince and then at the Princess. She wasn't the way people described her. She was a little childish if anything and innocent. Maybe that innocence was something that Kunzite wasn't expecting, she had no idea what her being here on earth would cause._

* * *

Venus struggled with the idea that Kunzite was within the palace walls. Jupiter and Mars had left first thing in the morning as they didn't like the feeling of the Shitennou being so close. Venus opted to stay in the palace to act as guard over everything but she knew that was all about to change. The Shitennou would be given their new roles and Venus wasn't sure she was going to like it.

"Good morning commander Venus" many guards said as she walked about. She was well respected for her abilities and the way she handled them but she noted they still lacked a little discipline. She had caught them sleeping on duty sometimes because they were tired from a night of partying.

"Venus….." Venus stopped walking. That firm, strong voice that had spoken to her many years ago had brought a chill down her back as she tried to regain her composure. She hadn't expected to meet any of the Shitennou so quickly, especially not him.

"Kunzite, I see you have returned" Venus said amiably as she turned around not smiling. Kunzite bowed before her before looking her straight in the eye. They were silent but it was a familiar silence, a silence they had been used to all those years ago. Some things never changed but others do and Venus was afraid of what had changed.

"I have already been assigned Venus" Kunzite said as he walked towards Venus. She gulped but remained still waiting for the news she had already prepared herself for.

"I am assigned to help train the guards and Earths army. I will be working alongside you" Kunzite said in a matter of fact way. It was the way he said it that irked Venus but she knew there would be no other place for him to go. Biting her tongue she turned round.

"Then I better assemble the palace guards first to meet their new commander" Venus said through gritted teeth. Kunzite raised an eyebrow but opted to say nothing. This would not be easy for both of them.

Mercury had told everyone to leave the laboratory the moment she saw Zoisite walk in. Normally her emotions were contained but she didn't want an audience watching her with him. The scientists eyeballed Zoisite as he was wearing a green coloured lab coat to Mercury's dark blue. It was clear he was someone important but what did this mean for their leader Mercury. As the last scientist left Mercury walked towards a command panel with Zoisite following her. She regained some control over her racing heart and then looked at Zoisite devoid of feeling.

"So I believe the King and Queen have assigned you here then, with me?" Zoisite nodded confirming Mercury's fears.

"I will introduce you to the scientists here, then I will take you over to the technology department" Mercury said in a commanding voice that Zoisite was unfamiliar with. He wanted to smirk at her but decided against it. Clearly to him she was marking her territory and making sure the other scientists knew she was still their boss. Zoisite wasn't interested in who was boss and who wasn't; he just wanted the Earth kept safe for his King. What he didn't understand was Mercury was trying to find the best way of dealing with the new emotions that were erupting in her heart and mind, or were they old feelings? She felt anger towards him and wanted him to know she didn't need him in her space. She had worked so hard over the years that to all of a sudden have the very man she might have loved all those years ago near her was alarming. She needed time to process everything.

"You will have to report with me to the Queen any findings" Zoisite nodded but Mercury didn't miss the coldness in his eyes when she mentioned the Queen. Now this truly angered her.

"I hope and trust that you will follow both your King and QUEEN in all matters" Mercury emphasised the word 'Queen'. Zoisite realised he must have done something to betray his true feelings.

"I will follow the Kings orders and that of the Queen, she is my Queen…." Zoisite said and then gave a small smile. Mercury nodded and then called the scientists back in. They all stood around Mercury and Zoisite.

"Right everyone, I have someone to introduce to you" Mercury started with Zoisite standing next to her rigidly and looking intense, the others were a little scared of him but Mercury knew what he was doing, he was like this in the past. Because of how he looked he knew not a lot of people took him seriously so he developed this cold almost cruel looking demeanour to scare people into not taking him lightly.

* * *

 ** _On earth during the Silver Millennium_**

 _"People have never taken me seriously. Jadeite and I are the youngest but I look younger, or less trained than him so people have never thought much of me" Zoisite was telling Mercury as they stood under a tree watching their Prince and Princess._

 _"I feel the same way. The other Senshi are a lot stronger than me so nobody thinks I can do anything but you know what, that's our secret weapon, events can often play into our hands" Mercury said. Zoisite and Mercury often found themselves partnered up to watch their Prince and Princess. At first they were only amiable with each other barely speaking but as the months rolled on they found themselves opening up gradually to each other. What they found they had in common had been their love of their duties and this in turn made them understand each other a lot better. They both found out aspects that drew them together, like a moth to a flame or anything that emits light. Both were smart and both of them valued wisdom. Where Zoisite was confident, Mercury was a little timid but where he was a little aggressive in some matters, Mercury was gently so often they cancelled each other out and balanced well._

 _"Do you think this can last?" Mercury had asked._

 _"Statistically, the odds are stacked against them" Mercury added whilst Zoisite continued to look on._

 _"It will not work nor last. I hope the Senshi can see that this relationship must end" Zoisite said firmly. Mercury felt a little colder as he said these words._

 _"They do love each other, shouldn't that be enough?" Mercury prodded again, she knew the hollowness of her words and Zoisite didn't miss it either._

 _"Love is not always enough when politics is involved. We're in different worlds Mercury, a relationship between the earth and the moon is nothing more than an illusion they are putting themselves in. Someday the Prince will wake up to that and I hope your Princess will too" Zoisite said unfeeling. Mercury stepped away which instantly got Zoisite's attention._

 _"It's not as easy as you believe Zoisite, I don't think we can just break them apart, it seems rather cruel" Zoisite closed his eyes as he listened to Mercury's words._

 _"I know you want peace Mercury but can't you see? There can be no peace until the Prince and Princess break it off, their heart break will protect both kingdoms in the long run. Relations between the earth and moon will likely never happen, we're from completely different worlds" Zoiste said as he opened his eyes. They shone a brilliant green as he laid his feelings on the matter. Mercury shook her head in disbelief but was he not speaking some truth?_

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity opened and closed her fists as she tried to breathe slowly. Pluto had identified that one of earth's citizens had allowed chaos fully into their hearts and this very person was leading a small rebellion against the Queen. They argued that the King was being bewitched by the Moon whore and if he wouldn't tell her to leave then that made him an accomplice to her many schemes. It wasn't the fact that a rebellion was happening that made her react this way. It was the same emotions she had during the Silver Millennium that were coming back, the fear that her relationship was endanger all over again. Whoever was causing this problem had to be stopped and stopped now.

Kunzite walked in with Venus and he found himself slightly saddened to see the Queen like this. She looked so tired and frustrated as her shoulders were slumped. Her back was still facing Kunzite and Venus. Serenity knew exactly what would go through the Shitennou's minds when they heard the news. They had said all those years ago that her relationship with their Prince was doomed from the beginning. She didn't want to hear that, she didn't want to see their faces, their triumphant faces knowing they were right all this time, even so far into the future. Shaking with anger and hurt Serenity couldn't bring herself to look at them. She had made so many sacrifices in her life to achieve peace for not only herself but her husband, her daughter and friends.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone :-)**

 **Back with another update and a big thank you to all those reading, reviewing, favourite and following this story, hopefully it is turning out ok. I know it is still a little slow but it is building towards the up coming fights and my own AU Sailor Senshi, her name is Sailor Centaurus. She comes in late in the story but she does have an important part to it all and I have tried to relate it to the idea of Sailor Stars with other Senshi out there in the universe. Her story will become clear later but just thought to add a note.**

 **Chapter Four will focus on Mars and Jadeite a little but it is all part of the overall story and that particular chapter, each Inner Senshi will get a chapter dedicated to them but not the whole chapter.**

 **Ony2589 - Thank you for the review and the advice you have given me to help me improve :-) Hopefully this chapter is ok but we'll see more reactions in the next chapter.**

 **JFVM - Thank you for the review, hope you liked this chapter :-)**

 **Kinira - Thanks for the review, I like writing about the Shitenou and Senshi and I have new stories coming up based on these pairings soon, they're AU universes but should be interesting :-)**

 **Vchanny - Thank you for the review :-) I felt I needed to take down those two stories as they could be done better or encompassed into a bigger story which is what I have done with the Fifth Shitennou. Marcasite and Pluto will still get together in it :-)**

 **I will update in a week or maybe sooner, it depends but definitely within a week.**

 **Have a great week guys :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 _'If I would ever fall in love, I'm sure I would want all of that person to belong to me. So I'm never going to fall in love. I don't need love right now, I have friends with the same purpose as me, I have all of you…'_ **Sailor Mars Casablanca Memory, Sailor Moon Short Stories Book 2, Manga**

* * *

Mars didn't have to try hard to ignore Jadeite as she looked on at the rubble of a kindergarten school. There was dust everywhere and people screaming which caused Mars to feel their distress and their cries. There had been a Youma attack earlier and thankfully Venus took out the monster before it had any more time to cause destruction. For the first time in 900 years people were scared. There hadn't been a Youma attack in so long and some amongst the people wondered why.

"I tell you, all of you, it's that Queen, and she doesn't do anything but sit in that palace of hers!" One man with short blonde hair screamed. Mars closed her eyes as she felt rage bubble within her. Venus was also looking at the man but Jadeite was looking at other people for their reactions.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" A young woman with short silver hair screamed out.

"She's done so much for us, you're an ungrateful buffon!" another man called out. All at once people were arguing amongst each other but to Venus's relief, there were more supporters of the Queen then there was against. Suddenly a warm pink light engulfed everyone, healing wounds, reassembling buildings and calming people's spirits. Jadeite had never felt such a thing and at first he started to panic until he saw the calm and serene look on Mars and Venus. After the beautiful light disappeared the man who had said such a horrible thing about the Queen found himself apologising to Mars.

"I didn't mean it, I've been listening to the Anti-Royalists, some of the stuff they were saying was so convincing that I believed them" the man said.

"Who is the leader of this group?" Mars asked.

"I'm unsure, I met a woman named Lily speaking, there were three other girls behind her but she spoke with such passion about their leader, not once did she mention their leaders name but I am sure I saw two men standing behind the stand they had up" the man spoke. Mars and Jadeite took note. This was serious if there were public speeches taking place. Venus took the same noted against what other people were saying and told Mars that when they had their next Senshi they would bring the findings to their Queen. Jadeite narrowed his eyes at the word 'Queen' but nobody noticed. He then thought about that warm light and wondered where it came from.

Neo-Queen Serenity had to sit down and catch her breath. She had stood outside the palace walls and used the Silver Crystal to heal the damage that had been done. She had to concentrate for her power to reach so far. Kunzite had watched the Queen with amazement and was on hand when she stopped. He noticed that she was a little shaky on her feet but before he could check on her his King instantly reacted out and held his wife in a hug.

"Serenity, you need to rest, you haven't slept well since the news of chaos return" King Endymion breathed into her ear holding her tight. Serenity closed her eyes and then wrapped her arms around Endymions' waist.

"I can't rest Mamo-chan, the people need me" Serenity said in a soft voice.

"You've done enough today, I am taking you to our private rooms and you will get some sleep, I don't want to hear you arguing with me" before Serenity could respond Endymion picked up his wife and carried her back into the palace. Kunzite bowed as they left. Zoisite then appeared with Nephrite.

"I have reports that there are fractions growing in the city. There are those who support the Queen whole heartedly, they make up the majority and call themselves the 'Royalists'" Zoisite said.

"Then you have the anti-royalists who say we should deport the Queen and if the King sides with her then he should be deposed" Nephrite added through gritted teeth. Kunzite's eyes went cold as he heard the threat to his Kings sovereignty.

"Do we know who is leading the rebellion?" Kunzite asked in a levelled voice.

"No word yet but Mars and Jadeite have just come back and will be reporting to the King" Zoisite.

"Well I guess we should be present at this meeting then" Kunzite added as the three Shitennou walked in through the palace doors. They suddenly stopped when they saw Small Lady looking on as her father brought her mother into the palace. The Shitennou had gradually been developing a soft spot for her as she appeared to be in many ways like her father and in other strange ways like her mother if they had bothered to get to know the Queen. Chibiusa saw the three Shitennou and after curtseying, she left wondering why her mother looked so tired.

"So these rebels are targeting innocent people trying to make people believe that their Queen has done something wrong….." King Endymion said as Mars and Jadeite reported in. Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoisite walked in and posted themselves on the side next to Venus.

"I am aware Jupiter and Mercury are scouting the city now and Pluto has news on who is committing these crimes" King Endymion looked heavenward and closed his eyes.

"I just wish we could do something now, so much time is passing…." Endymion sighed. They all looked grave in the throne room with their King.

"How is Serenity?" Mars asked through trembling voice. King Endymion looked sadly at Mars which instantly worried her.

"She is resting, with all the worries she's had on her mind using the Silver Crystal took more out of her than she expected" King Endymion said.

"My worry is they will attack soon and Serenity won't want to just do nothing, she'll want to help" King Endymion started to pace the room as he spoke. The doors opened and Pluto accompanied by Saturn walked in. This was the first time the Shitennou had seen Pluto and admittedly they were in a little in awe of her. Her powers were something they worried about but as long as the King trusted this Senshi then they had to trust her.

Pluto bowed before her King and then she stood up.

"His name is Hadrian. He was a normal citizen before, one of the leading businessmen that we encouraged to grow. He has five accomplices. Their names are Lily, Noori, Hana, Suki and Felix. His accomplices were also normal people. Hadrian and Felix were friends and the four girls were all friends. Hadrian brought them all together. My guess is he was corrupted by chaos when some of his business deals were rejected a few years ago" King Endymion listened to Pluto's words trying to wrack his brain as to who Hadrian was. Then a lightbulb moment happened.

"He wanted to use some devices on people claiming it would make them stronger in case of wars. Neo-Queen Serenity was against it because it had capabilities of controlling people's minds so she had them destroyed. That guy was crazy" King Endymion said in astonishment. Pluto nodded.

"I think the four girls are admirers of his and Felix was his assistant in the business. It explains his particular dislike of the Queen. He wants to control earth himself believing he can lead earth to the next level. He is gaining support by utilising lies spread and brainwashing them. He now has power to create Youma like the one seen today" Pluto added looking grave.

"He will create more and he will make them more powerful. I think his idea is to gradually make the Queen weaker but I don't think he intends to kill her, your majesty, we must stop him" Pluto said in earnest.

"If that man thinks he will hurt my Queen then he is mistaken" Mars threatened. Jadeite knew once she made a threat she usually acted on it.

Mars and Jadeite walked out of the meeting preparing themselves to go and meet Jupiter and Mercury. Mars still hadn't really spoken with him and she didn't plan too. She let go of her love for him long ago. Whatever her feelings were for him during the Silver Millennium was best left there. She knew deep down she was a different person and her past experiences as Rei Hino had shaped her into the person she was today. Although it didn't happen often, she sometimes did think about the past, especially her mother. Her father was a statesmen and because of his profession he was hardly at home. Due to neglect her mother's health started to deteriorate and soon she died leaving an angry daughter who at first blamed the world and then eventually blamed her father. She hardly ever saw him and she knew he had a new family. Well, she didn't care. She hated him or maybe pitied him. He valued his work more than the family that had waited at home for him every night. He valued his profile and wealth more than his emotionally distraught wife and crying daughter. The nail in the coffin for Rei's view on men finally came with Kaidou-San. He did everything her father wouldn't, especially when it came to arranging dinners and birthday parties but sadly Rei found out he would eventually turn into her father. She had thought they were kindred spirits walking alongside life but no, he was going to make his children as miserable as her father had made her.

Life had shaped and formed Hino Rei and now the only relationships she cared about was her relationship with her comrades and most importantly, her Queen and dear friend, Usagi-chan. The fact that in the past Mars had been deeply in love with the man known as Jadeite didn't matter to her. She thought it would matter, she thought she would feel those old feeling bubble up within her, opening its wings of fire and passion but all she felt was anger. There was an inescapable truth that wrapped its arms around Mars and it was this, Rei Hino never fell in love with Jadeite, she had fallen for Kaido-san. Rei Hino never knew Jadeite, never knew the man he was and what he stood for. Sailor Mars did but not Rei Hino and Sailor Mars was still very much Rei Hino's persona. Mars had never forgotten who she was and who here true friends are.

She also knew how the Shitennou felt about the Princess in the past. Yes they had gradually accepted Serenity but she never felt they fully did. They had all tried to break the relationship off, the Senshi never planned on falling in love.

* * *

 _Jadeite and Sailor Mars had grown accustomed to each other as they watched their Prince and Princess together. They stood in an area at a reasonable distance but kept their eyes opened to the smallest detail that could give them all away. At first they didn't' get on. Mars was hot tempered towards him and had even threatened to shoot an arrow at him. She had taken him as an enemy rather than a possible ally but as time passed and they were paired to watch over their charges they got to know each other._

 _"I don't know how much longer we can keep doing this, tensions are running high between the Moon and Earth" Mars said walking beside Jadeite. They brushed shoulders for a brief moment which made Mars blush._

 _"The earth does not trust the Moon and possibly with good reason, we don't know what the people of the Moon are capable of but then I assume that's how the Moon feels about us?" Jadeite spoke thinking about his words carefully. Mars still had a hot temper and he really didn't want to argue with her._

 _"We're all the same deep down. We have the same fears, insecurities but we also all want peace and happiness. We should work towards that" Mars said quietly. Jadeite agreed with her sentiments but couldn't see it happening. He was on the ground most days and he saw first-hand how quickly people were changing. He also heard about a certain woman who was stirring up all the trouble. It was rumoured she was in love with the Prince but that needed more investigating. Kunzite had already suggested confronting the woman privately._

 _Mars knew her princess was deeply in love. All Princess Serenity could think about was when she would next get to see Prince Endymion. Mars didn't know how things were going to end but she had a bad premonition that it wasn't going to end well._

 _"It's good to know Phoebus and Demos trust me with you now, although I rather missed the attention they used to pay me" Jadeite smiled up at two black crows that were perched on a tree branch._

 _"They're protective of me, I'm lucky Queen Serenity allowed me to bring them with me to the Moon. They don't trust anyone to begin with, it takes time and they follow my lead" Mars said as she smiled up to her friends._

 _"I wish I had animals like that, most of the animals we have here would rather run away from us. Well, I guess I have my horse, that's something" Jadeite mused which made Mars giggle slightly._

 _"Well I'm glad you have your horse, you ride it every day so you two should be best friends" Mars tried to say in a serious tone. Jadeite smiled but then turned his attention back to his Prince._

 _"I admire you Mars. You are protective of your Princess and you honour your duty. You are also a spiritual person and that is the side I really want to explore" Jadeite said. Mars looked seriously at Jadeite before nodding her head._

 _"While we still have this time together I will tell you all about my meditations, I also want to learn more about you Jadeite, there is more to you then you tell me I am sure" Mars quirked an eyebrow. Jadeite shrugged his shoulders._

 _"What do you want to know?" Jadeite said as he winked at Mars._

* * *

"Jadeite" Mars said slowly as she stopped her fast walking. Jadeite stopped and stood next to her. He didn't need to look at her to feel her rage, she radiated anger.

"I know what we had in the past was love and we did mean something to each other but I am no longer that person you once knew. I have changed and now all I will concentrate on is my duty to my Queen and my comrades, do you understand that?" Mars looked at Jadeite and noticed he had exactly the same look she had, determination.

"Mars, I never came back here expecting anything from you. My duty is to my King and that takes priority in my life. We have been given the opportunity to serve him again and I will not let anything distract me so there is no need to concern yourself. We need to learn to work together to better protect our King and Queen, that should be our concern" Mars nodded at his words but still felt a little hurt by his cold dismissal. Whatever they had was gone and Mars knew within herself that she would be ok with it.

"It will take time but I guess time is something we don't have at the moment, I am worried about Serenity" Jadeite acknowledged the concern in Mars voice.

"She will overdo herself" Jadeite knew what Rei was talking about. He had seen the Queen try and argue with King Endymion about going out to the city to see the people and reassure them.

"Maybe everyone needs to talk to her and help her to see, not each of us individually but as a group" Jadeite suggested. Mars didn't agree or disagree as they walked towards the pathway to the centre to the city.

The city looked as though nothing had happened earlier. People were getting on with their daily lives which Mars didn't find surprising. Since the Queen had ascended peace had come to the land and people basked in all its glory. The main city was surrounded by crystal blue seas followed by more towns and villages further afield. The Institute of Technology and Furthering Science established by Mercury had developed teleportation ports that people would go to if they wanted to visit other places. Everything looked clean and neat but Serenity wanted places to still have colour so gradually there were bright oranges, yellows, reds and blues being painted on the buildings but most of the buildings currently were white. There were plenty grassland areas for children to play in and there were many schools, libraries, offices and artistic places to go to. There were many shops selling what you would normally see, clothes, sweets and toys. Jadeite marvelled at how peaceful things actually were. He then wondered why anyone would want to disrupt it.

"We still have badness Jadeite just not to this scale we're facing now. People will always have bad thoughts and look to act on them, that is why we are here, to keep normal good people safe and content. Hadrian wants to destroy all of this and rule himself, that is his game and he is using fear of the unknown to scare them all. None of the people know the real Queen, they don't know her as Usagi, not all of them know anyway" Mars said reading Jadeite's mind. He simply nodded and continued to watch people. He was the type of person who would not only look at the big things, but he looked at the little things. During his time being brainwashed, he was always the one who was meticulous making sure the smallest detail was looked at. He noted the shadier looking people hiding in corners watching other people. He then saw a man with long green hair and brown eyes. His smirk was not something Jadeite would miss. Jadeite tried to reach the man but then a crowd of people blocked Jadeites view, by the time Jadeite was able to see again, the man was gone.

"You saw him too?" Mars asked. Jadeite looked angry that he couldn't get to the man and although he looked about he couldn't see where the man had gone.

"I am willing to bet that man is part of this rebellion" Jadeite stated. Jupiter and Mercury spotted Mars and Jadeite and came up to them in a rush. The citizens started to notice that there were three Senshi and a man and were now speculating as to what this could mean.

"Mercury thinks she saw Hadrian, he was spotted with four women following him into a building. We chased after him but he vanished" Jupiter said.

"Jadeite must have seen Felix then….." Mars said as she looked at Jadeite.

"They're planning something. Maybe another attack, we must warn the King and Queen immediately and prepare" Jadeite stated as he started to walk in a hurry.

A man with long wavy red hair and golden coloured eyes held out his sword in front of him. He wore a pastel pink blazer with golden embossments on it, white shirt and black trousers with black boots. He struck at the air and then went back into a stance. The man Jadeite had seen earlier with green hair then appeared wearing dark green and gold.

"The Queen must be feeling weak, three of the Senshi were in the city today" Felix said to the man with red hair. Hadrian smirked as he closed his eyes. He had waited for his moment. He had spent time training as a child to use the sword and to think like a warrior and a hardened businessman. If he were honest, going into business was his mother's dream for him but when the Queen all but put a stop to his companies inventions, it just gave him the motive he needed to go back to what he really was, a man always seeking a war.

He had only seen the Queen once and that one time had left a distinct impression on him. To gain power he needed her and the Silver Crystal. That was his plan, to rip her kingdom away from her and make her his servant. It seemed grandiose and crazy but he felt as if he knew what this Queen was all about. Her weakness was for her friends and the citizens of earth. Put either of them in danger and she would act against better judgement. Attacking the Senshi outright would be too much work and going after the King would take too much effort so the citizens were the easiest target to begin with. The Queen would have to exert great energy to keep people safe and repair the damages. Hadrian had it all planned out. He would weaken the Queen to the point of death and then he would create such a distraction in the city that all the Senshi and the new men that showed up would have to leave the palace, leaving it more or less defenceless and that was when he would strike the deathly blow.

"Send the girls out to the city and cause mayhem, I think it's time we introduce ourselves formally don't you Felix?" Hadrian said wickedly. Felix smirked and both men laughed out loud followed by the appearance of the four women.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone :-)**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourite and following of this story, it is so encouraging and keeps me going, especially with the other stories I have in the pipeline, all are AU stories that will come on here soon.**

 **Onyx2589 - Thank you for the advice with Sailor Moon Eclipse, hopefully I will post it up soon and also the idea of the crossover story I am thinking of doing with Inuyasha. Hope this chapter didn't let you down, I promise this story does have a good ending but the next few chapters are similar to this with regards to the Inner Senshi's emotions. Also Sailor Centaurus will have a good description, I will edit before hand :-) Her uniform is similar to the Inners' but her colours are burgundy.**

 **Vchanny - thank you for the review, I hope you liked this chapter. I added the distrust of Serenity because I thought it was feasible, they didn't necessarily trust her in the past in the manga and we only saw a real connection to the Inner Senshi in SMC so I am trying to interwove the two but this story is mainly based on the manga. They won't turn evil this time around :-)**

 **JFVM - Thank you for the lovely review, you have been supportive of this story so just wanted to let you know I appreciate it :-)**

 **I maybe post up chapter five within the next few days and it looks at Jupiter and Nephrite.**

 **See you guys soon :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _'My dream…. Both my parents died early on, and I've been living on my own for a long time now….so I'd like to get married and create a happy household quickly. And then open a small flower shop and cake bakery. This next part is a secret but, truthfully I also want to grow up to be as pretty as Michiru-san and as strong as Haruka-san. But my number one dream right now is to become the strongest Guardian and protect everyone I love…! And that's my mission, too!'_ **Book 9, Act 42, Dream 4, Jupiter's Dream – Manga**

* * *

Jupiter studied Nephrite as he came out of the throne room. Nephrite didn't look cocky or arrogant; rather he looked serious and contemplative. He regarded her as he came out in his Shitennou uniform and then waited for her directions. Jupiter didn't even smile at him as she turned her back on him and started to walk. She didn't exactly know why she disliked him so much but she did. There was something niggling inside her, something that bothered her and she wasn't sure what although she knew it had nothing to really do with Nephrite and her time with him, it was to do with Sempai, the man her heart as Kino Makoto kept going back to over and over again. Sempai was a presence that kept following her, reminding her of painful memories.

She remembered the day so clearly that it was like having a snap shot of the scene in her hands. It had been a cold day and she had to wear her thick pink scarf and pink gloves. Her nose was a little red from the cold but that didn't matter, her sempai was going to be there. She waited on the side her green eyes shining with excitement, maybe today would be the day she could reveal her true feelings. He had seen past the tough exterior she sometimes had up. As she spotted him walking towards the school gates she ran up to him. She and her friend had both had a crush on him for a long time and Makoto had hopes that he would chose her. Her hopes were dashed away and her heart broken, he had chosen her friend. Any sort of friendship after such a rejection would be impossible. That's when she had placed a wall over her heart.

It was strange, she had never forgotten him, she compared him to every potential crush she had, even Motoki but Nephrite was different. Kino Makoto had never been in love with Nephrite, Kino Makoto had only ever seen Nephrite as an enemy; that was until her memories came back. But did the past matter anymore? He had allowed himself to be controlled and he had tried to kill her friends, kill her princess. She couldn't forgive him for that. When they both reached near the throne room again Sailor Neptune and Uranus were there speaking with Neo-Queen Serenity. Serenity looked serious as whatever Uranus was telling her wasn't good. Chibiusa was biting her fingernails looking concerned at her mother. The Sailor Quartet were in a meeting with Sailor Venus and Kunzite. Neo-Queen Serenity had decided that her daughter was unsafe in the palace whilst Hadrian and his cronies were out there. Jupiter knew Chibiusa would not be happy being sent away from her mother at such a dangerous time but once Neo-Queen Serenity had made her mind up there was no deterring it. Kunzite had fully agreed with the Queen so the Shitennou followed.

Jupiter's eyes then focussed on Uranus and Neptune and her heart had an old familiar tinge. Not too long ago Makoto had wished to grow up to be as beautiful as Michiru and as strong as Haruka. Although Haruka had warned her that Jupiter's greatest enemy could sometimes be herself she still battered her own self-esteem. Nephrite had noticed the way Jupiter was looking at Neptune and wondered why her eyes had taken on a misty look. Neptune and Uranus saw Jupiter and smiled at her but once they saw Nephrite their smiles disappeared. He knew they didn't like the Shitennou and he didn't blame them. The Shitennou had discussed the fact that they had a lot of making up to do.

"We'll report back soon once we gage the situation" Uranus finished speaking with Serenity. The two Outer Senshi then left in a hurry as they needed to get back to the city.

"Jupiter, Nephrite, are you both also going to the city?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, I think Venus will be on her way now" Jupiter said as she approached her Queen. Nephrite bowed before Serenity. She wished the Shitennou wouldn't bow like this when there were no citizens around, she wanted them to all be friends.

"Small Lady will be leaving today" Neo-Queen Serenity said as Chibiusa made her way out.

"Are you sure about this Usagi-chan?" Jupiter asked using Serenity's name in an affectionate way.

"I have to Mako-chan, it's not safe here for her. I am sending her back to training and the Sailor Quartet will be with her, they have had their orders from Kunzite and Venus" Neo-Queen Serenity said as she breathed out. Jupiter saw Serenity was stressed and then placed her arm around Serenity's shoulders. Nephrite looked a little scandalised at such affection shown to basically the royal family of earth.

"Usagi-chan, you can only do what you can but please remember, you have us here and we will do all we can to protect you and King Endymion. Please keep well for us, we're all worried about you" Jupiter said almost as low as a whisper. Serenity closed her eyes and then nodded. Jupiter and Nephrite left but when Nephrite looked back he saw Neo-Queen Serenity staring into space as if her mind were elsewhere, for the first time he in his life that he could remember, he was concerned for the Queen.

Chibiusa went into her mother's room and sat on her large bed with white coverings. She had just looked at the image of the Chalice which was rumoured to have been used by the legendary guardian Sailor Moon, her mother. It was such a beautiful image with many gemstones all over it. Her mother's room had many books and pretty trinkets. She loved coming into her mother's room and smelling the covers for her mother's sweet warm scent, she then started to cry. Diana was there trying to calm her ward but it was no use. Chibiusa felt retched and worried. A small bump on the bed made Chibiusa look up and notice her father was watching her intently. He then placed a hand on her head and stroked her head. He just let her cry until she ran out of tears. Luna and Artemis were busy in the command centre so Diana thought it was best to remain with Small Lady.

"Small Lady, do you remember the stories I told you about the legendary Guardian Sailor Moon, the greatest Senshi to ever live?" Chibiusa nodded at her father question.

"Your mother was Sailor Moon and she had fought many dangerous battles but do you know what, she never gave up even when things looked really bad, I remember one time we faced this evil woman from your mothers past. We didn't know it at the time but all our troubles started when a circus moved to our town…." And so King Endymion told a story from the past to encourage his daughter and to take his daughters mind off her worries for her mother.

* * *

 _Sailor Jupiter found herself in the arms of General Nephrite as they sat down on the grass watching their Prince and Princess talk. A few months had passed since they had found out that the Prince of the earth and the Princess of the moon were in love. Jupiter had never planned to fall in love but here she was in the arms of a man who didn't completely trust her princess. At first like the rest of the Senshi, she didn't trust or get on with Nephrite; their relationship was purely out of necessity until they could break the young lovers up. But as time passed they got to know each other and their similarities drew them together._

 _Nephrite and Jupiter were both passionate and given to their emotions when the time called for it. Sometimes they were the ones who ran into battle before coming up with a plan. They were both the strength of their team and the ones who were usually the first in battle. They sparred with each other which heightened the attraction between the two but there was something that could potentially separate them, their charges._

 _"I've heard your Queen has called a meeting with their alliances" Nephrite said with his arms still wrapped around Jupiter._

 _"Yes, she is concerned with the dark spots that are appearing throughout the galaxy, particularly Earth" Jupiter said._

 _"I hate to admit it but she has a point to be worried, the people are turning more aggressive in their dislike of the Moon Kingdom everyday" Nephrite said in a dejected voice as he un-wrapped his arms around her. Jupiter suddenly felt cold without him holding her._

 _"Maybe the uniting of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity wouldn't be a bad thing; maybe it's just what's needed?" Jupiter knew the futility of her words as soon as she said them._

 _"It's wishful thinking, there's nothing more I would love then to have you here with me freely but the likelihood of that happening….I don't think it's worth entertaining those thoughts right now" Nephrite said looking at Jupiter seriously. Jupiter looked hurt which was not Nephrites intention. Before she had time to react he grabbed her hands and gave them a little squeeze._

 _"Don't think I don't want this, us I mean. I care deeply for you Jupiter, it's like we're kindred spirits" Jupiter blushed at Nephrites words. Mars had said the same sort of thing about Jadeite not too long ago, 'kindred spirits'. Nephrite and Jupiter looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Jupiter kissed Nephrites forehead. He wasn't sure what to think but before he knew it he smiled at Jupiter and then pulled her in for a real kiss. Two people driven by passion and emotion gave into those feelings as their hearts burned with love. They both knew their love would end very soon for their love was doomed, doomed because Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's love was doomed as well and so the fates of the Shitennou and Senshi were tied by the strings of love and destruction._

* * *

'We'll have to speak at some point Jupiter, we can't work together in silence like this" Nephrite said suddenly as they approached the city. Jupiter had stopped walking and then seeing an alleyway she dragged Nephrite into the alleyway and pushed him up against the wall. Her eyes were focussed on him and he could see the anger and hurt in them.

"I know I have to work with you but let's get something straight, whatever we had is gone. I do not love you and I do not think I ever will. My life is devoted to that of my friends and King and Queen. If for one moment I sense you will be a danger to Serenity then trust me, I will be the first to act, do you understand?" Jupiter said in an angry voice. Her pent up rage had come out and finally Nephrite saw the passionate Jupiter he was more used to, not the seething in silence one that had greeted him since he came back. Pushing Jupiter off him he then grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to his face as his own brown eyes burned with just as much passion as hers.

"First of all, if we are going to work together I want you to treat me like a partner, not some servant and secondly, if you have a problem you speak to me don't hide it because I hate it and finally, grab me like that again and we'll have to test again who was the strongest out of us two" Nephrite said lethally as he let Jupiter's arm go. She looked as if she was going to attack him but opted to just carrying on walking.

"You're a jerk do you know that" Jupiter said flippantly, Nephrite just smirked as they saw Mars, Jadeite, Mercury, Zoisite, Venus and Kunzite all at the centre looking anxious and suspicious.

"What is it?" Jupiter asked Mercury.

"We sensed something here, Jadeite spotted four women that looked as if they were going to cause trouble, we all followed them here but then they disappeared. I think there's going to be an attack here" Mercury said.

"Right you are Mercury, well done" Nori said as she appeared. Nori had long purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink vest top and black skinny jeans and black boots. She also had a whip on her side. Hana then appeared next to Nori. Hana had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue bodice with white leggings and black boots. She also had long white gloves.

"They're all here!" Hana said in a sugary sweet voice.

"This is better than we thought" Yuri said as she appeared on the other side of Nori. Yuri had long black hair flowing down to the small of her back. She wore a red bodice with black leggings and black boots; she also had a gold chain choker and a golden band on her head. Her dark brown eyes looked over the Senshi and Shitennou quickly and then she smiled wickedly.

"Let's show them what real power is" Midori said. She had long blonde hair and she wore a green jacket with black leggings and brown boots. She had a sword by her side and her emerald green eyes perused over the Senshi.

"Who are you girls?" Kunzite demanded.

"We are the Glorious Four; we will bring true glory to earth and rid ourselves of the Moon witch!" Nori said viciously.

"But firstly we will have some fun with you sweet things" Hana said evilly. Mars was already angry when they insulted her Queen.

"CLEAR THE AREA! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!" Venus called out to the citizens making them leave.

"Hehehe trying to save a people not worth saving, their loyalties are misplaced" Yuri said. Nori then took out her whip and Midori took out her sword. The Shitennou had their swords but they knew these girls had power.

"Go back to the palace; you don't have any powers to take them on. Go and protect our King and Queen" Venus ordered the Shitennou. Kunzite was about to argue but he knew she was right.

"Shitennou, let's move!" Kunzite ordered. Hana sighed like a lovesick puppy.

"Oh, I really wanted that one….." Hana said. Venus felt an anger well up within her but she didn't know why.

Nori went straight after Venus using her whip to take Venus's feet. She then whirled her whip in the air and then tried to strike Venus again but this time Venus dodged the attack and then used her crescent beam attack to hit Nor's shoulder. Midori went for Mars trying to slash at Mars. Mars used her flame sniper attack but Midori was quick, they kept cancelling each other out. Yuri sent five little energy balls at Mercury but Mercury used her aqua mist to blind Yuri's vision. This also helped the Inner Senshi. Hana had thrown five ice daggers at Jupiter but Jupiter used her thunderbolt to destroy the ice.

"I'll freeze your heart Jupiter, do you hear me!" Hana cried out hysterically as she threw more ice daggers at Jupiter. Jupiter gritted her teeth as one of the daggers scrapped her side. Hana smiled and then threw five more utilising the opportunity to cause more damage.

Venus used her rolling heart attack on Nori but Nori used her whip to cancel it out. Nori then tried to punch Venus and then kick her but Venus used her arms to block the attack before landing a Sailor V kick in Nori's stomach. Mars managed to surround Midori by using her burning Mandala attack. Midori jumped high into the air and then slashing her sword in a downward motion she unleashed a gust of wind that hit Mars. Laughing out loud Midori started to taunt Mars.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you alive long enough to see the dead body of your pathetic Queen!" that was it, that had angered Mars. Getting back up to her feet Mars felt power well up within her.

"MARS FIRE SOULBIRD ATTACK!" Mars cried out as the flames released from her hands turned into a bird and hit Midori straight on. Midori fell to the ground still clutching her sword.

Venus kissed her finger tips which in turn made an orange lipstick colour then appear on her lips.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus then had several hearts appear around her before they combined into one big heart and then smashed into Nori knocking her to the ground.

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!" Mercury's furious attack hit Yuri engulfing her in a ball of water before exploding. Yuri although not destroyed was hurt by the attack. She tried to get up as well as Midori and Nori but it was clear the girls were in pain. Midori held out her sword towards Venus and Nori took out her whip again. Yuri formed more energy balls. This was not good. They were meant to keep the Senshi here a little longer, they had to continue fighting by any means necessary.

Hana saw her friends were down so instead of fighting Jupiter Hana jumped up into the air and formed a dark grey mist over herself and her comrades.

"We'll be back Sailor Senshi, just you wait! Maybe you should go check on your Queen, I'm sure she's pretty busy right now" Hana said angrily as she took her friends back to their base. The Inner Senshi looked at each other and knew they had to get back, their King, Queen and the Shitennou were in trouble. Venus was the first to start running towards the palace as the rest of the Inner Senshi followed. They were worried about what was going to happen. They didn't know the Outer Senshi had also sensed danger and they had just arrived in time to see King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity being protected by the Shitennou. There were two finely dressed men both holding long swords at their sides. The red haired one had his eyes focussed on Neo-Queen Serenity. His eyes looked lustfully at her as he licked his lips. He looked like a man seeing his first meal. Kunzite had noticed and his eyes were aflame with anger and disgust. Neo-Queen Serenity clung onto King Endymion who was also filled with rage.

"Well, I might as well re-introduce myself to you Queen, my name is Hadrian and I am here to destroy you" Hadrian said in a clear and strong voice. His golden eyes were blazing with excitement as he sensed a battle. Felix smirked at the Shitennou looking at their powerless swords. He had hoped for more of a battle.

"You'll have to go through us!" Uranus yelled forcing the two men to look at the Outer Senshi. Hadrian laughed out loud.

"You four, really?" Hadrian said. That hit a nerve in Uranus and she reacted instantly.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!".

* * *

 **Hi Everyone, back with an early update.**

 **I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, I wanted to bring out Jupiter's feelings about Sempai and that moment when he chose someone else over her. She has compared every crush to him but there was a difference with Nephrite, she's angry at him but as the story goes on you guys hopefully will see the changes as time goes on, especially in the last chapter :-)**

 **These new guys are not the Dark Moon Clan but they have come about around the same time, around when Chibiusa was meant to be 900 years old, I hope that makes sense. My idea is since the Dark Moon Clan were from the future but were destroyed in the past then time has sort of re-set itself and now these guys have come about.**

 **Vchanny - Thank you for the review, hope you like the chapter :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - These villians are OC :-) but I can see the similarities and maybe subconsciously that's what I had in mind but they are OC. I promise the last chapter will be a good round up to the mixed feelings of the Senshi and Shitennou that is happening at the moment :-)**

 **DreamMelody - Thank you for the review, I hope you liked the chapter, I'm not sure if Jupiters and Nephrites relationship is more cold or not but there is hope for these two in the last chapter :-)**

 **JFVM - Thank you for the review :-)**

 **Mercenary Nemesis - Thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked the last chapter :-)**

 **I will update again this week, the next chapter looks at the Shitennou and then chapter seven is Mercury.**

 **See you guys soon :-) And thank you to all those who are favourite and following the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 _'…However…..There is nothing more that we can accomplish with our power….'_ **The Shitennou, Book 9, Act 42, Dream 4, Jupiter's Dream, Manga.**

* * *

Felix stood in front of Hadrian and sliced through each bright energy ball from Uranus. Felix then ran at great speed and slammed his sword against Pluto's rod. Saturn then hit Felix on the shoulder but then he raised a free hand and blasted a green light at Saturn forcing her back. Uranus and Neptune went for Hadrian. Laughing at them he created a blinding light that blocked their view of him. Using the light Hadrian kicked Uranus in the back and used the bud of his sword to hit the back of Neptune's head knocking her out cold. Uranus used her world shaking attacking but Hadrian jumped high up and summersaulted in the air before using his leg to land a strike on Uranus. Uranus rolled over dodging the attack. She then noticed Neptune.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus called her. Seeing she was distracted Hadrian's sword emitted a light. His eyes were focussed on her back.

"URANUS WATCH OUT!" Neo-Queen Serenity called out. Hadrian wasted no time going after Uranus. He was blocked by Kunzite and Zoisite using their swords. Seething with frustration Hadrian looked at their swords with mock pity in his eyes.

"You think you'll stop me with those worthless swords? You're not fit to even protect yourselves!" Hadrian slashed his sword in a downward motion causing a burst of energy to hit Kunzite and Zoisite. They both took the force of the attack.

"Even if we don't have any powers we're willing to die for our King!" Zoisite said passionately. The Outers looked on at the two Shitennou and nodded understanding the kind of men they were.

"Well, I guess you can give your King the ultimate sacrifice, your lives but first, I'll break his heart by taking your Queen, or did you forget she's your Queen too? Its interesting none of you would give your life for her?" Hadrian said looking at Neo-Queen Serenity mischievously. Nephrite stood in front of Neo-Queen Serenity and held up his sword.

"You'll have to go through me first" Nephrite said. He would not allow this man to hurt his King's feelings by taking the Queen. Neo-Queen Serenity looked on at the Shitennou sadly. They really didn't trust her still but at least they would protect the man she loved and that was what counted. Hadrian noted the Inner Senshi had arrived. Felix was still fighting Pluto and Saturn. He realised the Glorious Four must have been defeated.

"I suppose we'll take our leave for now but make no mistake Serenity, I'll be back for you" Hadrian said as he disappeared along with Felix. His laughter filled the air as a sense of foreboding took over.

Uranus was helping Neptune get up as she nursed her sore head. Pluto and Saturn were in deep conversation with King Endymion, the Inner Senshi and Shitennou. Neo-Queen Serenity opted to leave their company and stood on the patio outside. The skies were a clear blue and there was a slight cold breeze in the air. She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears that were beginning to form. Her friends didn't need to see her like this; they didn't need to see their Queen scared. She didn't have the Shitennou's trust and she didn't know if she ever would. She wanted to be their friends, they were starting to build bridges with the past and it seemed the bridged was firmly flooded with water at the moment.

"They'll come round your majesty, just give it time" Neo-Queen Serenity smiled when she heard the voice of Saturn. Saturn was always good at sneaking away unnoticed when she wanted to.

"I just want us to be happy, that's all I ever wanted" Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"We are happy; we're all together and have remained together. We just have a new part to the family now. They need to learn how to adapt to our society. Things are very different for them here in Crystal Tokyo, for the first time they are able to serve their King unhindered and they fear it could be taken away from them all over again" Neo-Queen Serenity nodded at Saturn's words and she smiled.

"Thank you Saturn, I appreciate your words, we should head back to them now before they come looking for us" Neo-Queen Serenity said. Saturn followed her Queen behind but the worry on her eyes was strong, she feared for her Queen.

Evening fell on the palace and King Endymion had decided to have a private dinner with his Queen. The Shitennou had dinner together and the Inners had all gone to their own apartments. The Shitennou had their own compound with their own individual apartments close to each other. They sat together eating their dinner of chicken and potatoes with vegetables. They ate in silence for a while but their thoughts were one and the same.

"I still can't trust her" Jadeite broke the silence and brought their thoughts out into the open.

"I know she's our Queen but I can't change how I feel, she hasn't done anything to warrant my trust" Jadeite added coldly. He had been thinking about Hadrian's words and it did bother him making him feel guilty.

"She has brought a peace like no other, I have never known the earth to be so in sync" Nephrite said revealing his own changing thoughts, "But I am struggling to trust her as well" he added.

"The Inner Senshi and our King know we don't trust her, we have to find a way, she's here to stay and from my findings with Mercury, without the Queen the earth would begin to perish" Zoisite admitted.

"We just haven't spent any real time with her, that's all" Nephrite said.

"I don't know if I want to spend time with her" Jadeite said sadly. The three Shitennou looked at Jadeite guiltily as he admitted all their feelings so openly.

"I'll do anything for my King and if that means obeying the Moon Queen then I will but that's all I can do, my loyalties and duty is to my King" Jadeite said firmly. They all fell silent withdrawing into their thoughts again.

"I am concerned for her" Kunzite said which shocked the three Shitennou.

"She's been using a lot of her own energy to save earths citizens; I can't help but respect that. She's willing to put her own life in danger for others and she does clearly love her friends" Kunzite said. The Shitennou nodded as neither of them could deny their Queen's courageousness when it truly mattered.

"I think we should at least try more with her majesty, maybe from tomorrow we make a change" Nephrite suggested. Jadeite was the last to agree but once he agreed he was a man who always kept to his words. He then slammed his fists on the table which caught the Shitennou off guard.

"I can't stand the fact that I am unable to protect my King and he has to depend on the Senshi, it's not their duty! It's ours! We've trained our whole lives to protect him and now when he needed protecting we had to depend upon them!" Jadeite clenched his fists as he finished his little tirade. Nephrite then got up and placed a hand on Jadeite's shoulders willing him to calm down.

"We all felt that way Jadeite, there's nothing wrong in speaking the truth but we must also remember that we once tried to kill all of them, the Senshi protected him then and they have done a good job doing it ever since whilst we couldn't, do you remember how close our prince came to death because of the fall of Elysian?" Jadeite nodded at Nephrite's question.

"I was angry that we couldn't help him, all we could do was watch" Zoisite added.

"But we're here now, that's what matters and that is what should be our focus" Kunzite said firmly.

"But we can't protect him can we? We'll just die all over again and leave our King in the hands of the Senshi" Jadeite said bitterly.

"ENOUGH!" Kunzite raised his voice which immediately stopped his comrades speaking. He rarely got upset but when he did it was frightening.

Kunzite took a deep breath and then calmed himself before he spoke in a calm voice.

"The past must stay in the past. We can't harbour these feelings anymore. We're here now and that is what matters. We can assist our King in many ways and that should be our concentration. The Senshi have done a good job but we're here now for him and we have a second chance to prove ourselves. So do not let bitterness swarm over you Jadeite, it will not do you or any of us any good. We must work together now more than ever" Kuznite's words went deep into their hearts as they all agreed with them.

An attack on the palace in the morning shocked the whole palace. They hadn't expected an attack so soon and so ferocious. Neo-Queen Serenity was clearly the target as she was outside in the palace gardens. A Youma shaped like a man wore a long multi-coloured cape and bright red suit. It went after the Queen and caught her by surprise. Three more minor Youma appeared outside the palace door blocking the Senshi and King from reaching Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity dodged each attack and used her Silver Crystal to protect herself but she was shocked by this action. Kunzite used his sword and smashed a large window allowing the Shitennou to escape and run towards the Queen. The Youma placed his hand in front of Serenity and blasted her across the field and into a tree. She tried to get up but she struggled. She then summoned her rod and placed it in front of her. Her vision was blurry as she tried to aim at the Youma.

"My goal is not to kill you Queen, I am here to take you away!" it said slowly and deliberately.

"Not on my watch!" Jadeite said as he slashed at the Youma. The man backed away but smirked at Jadeite. Kunzite and Zoisite then both punched the man followed by Nephrite kicking the monster. The Youma yelled in anger and then spreading its arms and legs it emitted a black energy ball which scattered the Shitennou a part.

"HOW WEAK" It slurred as its eyes were trained on Serenity. The Shitennou all got up and held their swords in front of them. Venus had just taken down one of the Youma so she knew the Inner Senshi were coming but Serenity was worried for the Shitennou. All they wanted to do was protect their King. Her eyes firm on the Shitennou Serenity raised her rod in the air.

"Silver Crystal I ask thee to grant powers to the Shitennou. Give them the powers to protect those they care about. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite, grant them the powers to protect! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled as the Silver Crystal reacted to her wish. Suddenly the Shitennou's swords emitted a bright light linking to their own hearts. Jadeites sword burned a bright blue light. Zoisite's sword was a soft green light, Nephrites sword blazed a red light and Kunzite's sword a silvery light with little sparks. They all felt power well within them and their white gloves glowed brightly. Once the light had subsided, Neo-Queen Serenity slumped back exhausted. The Youma saw its chance and went to attack Serenity. Kunzite was the first to react by slashing his sword downward releasing a light that electrocuted the Youma. Zoisite then used his sword and a green light hit the Youma's back. Nephrite then used his sword and combined with Jadeite plunging their swords into the back of the Youma and making it explode leaving only the mix of the red and blue light. The Shitennou looked at each other as the Senshi and King Endymion finally arrive surprised by their new attacks. Kunzite immediately went to Neo-Queen Serenity and held her close. She opened her eyes slowly and looked tearfully at Kunzite. He felt his whole body shaking as he saw how much energy that took away from her.

"I'm so glad you're all safe…." Serenity said feebly. Kunzite lifted the Queen in his arms and began to walk back towards the palace. He hated Hadrian more than any man he had ever known and promised he would do all he could to protect his Queen.

As they walked in a lone figure sat on a big tree watching them. Her hazel eyes looked worried and filled with concern as her eyes were focussed on the Queen. Standing up on the branch she then jumped high into the air and disappeared. She then reappeared in Neo-Queen Serenity's bedroom as the Queen was resting. She could see the Queen was in a deep sleep as the Silver Crystal was healing her slowly. The woman noted the Queens skin was pale and she was looking weak. Closing her eyes she clenched her fists in frustration.

"I'm not meant to meet you but I can't leave you like this. Things have changed and maybe now I can finally work alongside you my Queen. I promise we'll meet once you wake up but please, rest and get stronger. The fate of this world rests on your shoulders and we all need you, I need you…." The lone figure said in a sad voice as she placed a hand on Neo-Queen Serenity's cheek. It was warm which was a good thing.

"I swore to your mother that I would always protect you and that means protecting the world you love" Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes began to flutter as she heard those sweet words that brought real warmth to her heart. When Serenity opened her eyes there was no-one in the room with her so she got up and went to the window. The Lone figure was now outside looking at the Queen from afar. A smile came about on her slightly tanned face and then she disappeared. Neo-Queen Serenity had felt the presence and the more she concentrated on its aura the more she realised who might have been in her room. She felt the presence of a new Sailor Guardian.

Kunzite knocked on the door to King Endymion's private room. Endymion smiled when he saw Kunzite come in. The room was lit with a warm golden light and colours of gold and red surrounded the room. It was different from the clean white of the palace but he had heard they were gradually adding more and more colours to the palace as they added more of their personality to the place.

"I must thank you for protecting my wife" Endymion said as he sat down. Kunzite also sat down on a red armchair and crossed his legs.

"She saved us your majesty, she gave us new powers " Kunzite stated simply. Endymion nodded and a smile came across his face.

"She's done that many times for the Senshi, she wanted to protect you all no matter what it did to her" King Endymion looked sad as he thought about his wife. He was very worried about her and he didn't think it was a good idea to update his daughter on what was going on.

"I haven't been honest with you my King but now I must speak to you. We didn't trust the Queen but I know you knew that, we had the same views as we did during the silver millennium. But we are to blame for that, since we came back we never took time to get to know her and yet she sacrificed her own energy to save us. I am sorry for the way we have acted towards her, she didn't deserve it" Kunzite closed his eyes as he waited for his King to speak.

"I am glad you can see her the way we all do but I sense that you still need time to really see her the way I do, to understand why I love her so much, to understand the Senshi's real feelings for her. Yes she's their Queen but to the Senshi she'll always be Usagi-chan and to me she will always be Usako. Get to know her as Tsukino Usagi and maybe then you'll understand why we feel the way we do, why our feelings go beyond duty" King Endymion said as he got up. Kunzite nodded agreeing to do just as his King had suggested.

Meanwhile, Hadrian looked anxious as he paced his own throne room. It was decorated in bright reds and golds and browns. His mind was whirling as he felt her presence, her return. It had been years since he had last seen her. He remembered her as a silent teenager looking as if the whole world was on her shoulders all the time. He also remembered the way she had often looked at him filled with anger and disappointment. She had blamed him for everything even though he was powerless to do anything. He had done all he could in the past but she couldn't see it, she didn't understand, she felt he had abandoned her, that's why she had left without a word, right when the world was plunged into a chaos and then revived by the now reigning Queen. Felix appeared in the throne room looking at his master. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Hadrian this agitated.

"She's back, Sailor Centaurus has returned….Akiko has come back home" Hadrian said absent minded as he remembered the last time he had seen her, transformed into her true form, that of a Sailor Senshi. He remembered the day so vividly as his whole world fell apart from the revelation. It was the moment Chaos had entered his heart and infected his once pure mind. It was the moment the true warrior that had remained inside him came out full of rage and grief over all that had happened to them. Now she was back but she wasn't back for him, she was back for her, her true destiny, Neo-Queen Serenity.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone :-)**

 **Thank you to all those who continue to review, favourite and follow this story, it has kept me going on it and your support is very much appreciated.**

 **Vchanny - Thank you for the review. Chibiusa has been sent away training, I think in the last manga Neo-Queen Serenity alluded to her continuing her studies away from the palace so I thought to incorporate it into this story :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - Thanks for pointing out the mistake, I have changed it to gloves, I didn't notice it when editing so thank you. Mercury and Venus chapters are coming up, Mercury is the next one. I hope you liked this chapter as I wanted to focus a little more on the Shitennou and their personal feelings. I also felt Neo-Queen Serenity had the power more so than King Endymion to grant them powers as she develops her Senshi's powers throughout the manga either directly or through Sailor Moon's own power ups. Thank you for the support you have given me :-)**

 **JFVM - Thank you for the review :-)**

 **Japanda - Thank you for the review , really appreciate it :-)**

 **I will update sometime in the week. Also just to add, I have two/three stories coming out that have Usagi having a different love interest so hopefully that will be interesting, one of them is a crossover as I think I mentioned before but I want to finish them first so all I would need to do is to try and edit or make changes if needed.**

 **Have a great end to the weekend and great week guys :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 _'Ah….that's right….I've got tons of people I love in my life. I want to love them a lot, lot more. I want to protect them. That's why I'm studying. And my dream is to become a full-fledged guardian and protect everyone, for that is my mission!_ ' **Book 9, Act 40, Dream 2, Mercury's dream, Manga**

* * *

Mercury left the department for technology within the palace frustrated. Pulling off as much data as she could she couldn't locate where Hadrian and his cronies were. She didn't want to go to the institution she had set up in the city because she knew the same data would be pulled off. Walking promptly towards her own apartments holding various books she was stopped by Zoisite waiting outside the front door to her rooms. Mercury looked startled but then Zoisite saw she had put her barriers up once more and the cold exterior he had come to know returned.

"What do you need Zoisite?" Mercury asked in a firm voice. Zoisite smirked a little at her coldness but he knew why she was still like that towards him, she didn't trust him and probably never will.

"I know you are frustrated with the results we have been getting but maybe pulling data off is not the best course of action?" Mercury nodded at Zoisites words and then proceeded to open the door to her rooms. She let him go in first before she followed and then closed the door behind them shut.

Mercury's' room was simple and spacious. Most of the colours in her room were white and blue with hints of browns and silver. Zoisite sat down by a white circular table. He noticed she had a book case filled with science books and books on medicine. She noticed he was looking at them.

"When I was just Mizuno Ami it was my dream to be like my mother and go into medicine, I studied very hard for it and continued to do so but then I realised, it wasn't my true dream…hmmm I think I even joined the computer club during high school….." Mercury smiled as she sat down. She was dressed in a plain blue midi-length dress with white shoes.

"So, about what you were saying earlier?" Mercury asked changing the subject to what she deemed as important.

"I don't think we're going to be able to locate them from here, I believe we need to go into the field and actually speak to people. The enemy has been speaking to normal citizens twisting their minds, which is why we have these fractions with the royalists" Mercury nodded understanding what Zoisite was asking of her.

"You want us to go out together and scout the city for leads" Zoisite smiled as he knew Mercury would understand.

"Ok, when do you want to start?" Mercury asked abruptly which made Zoisite raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry if I am a little on edge but I am worried for my friends, I want to protect them in any way I can and if this is a good way to do it then I want to start it now" Mercury added.

"We could start this afternoon, meet me outside the gates for 14:00pm, I think I already have something we can investigate" Zoisite said as he got up. Mercury suddenly felt cold as he got up. It was then she realised she liked the private conversation they were having.

"We use to talk like this a lot you know….." he said quietly. Mercury looked up at Zoisite as his green eyes were on her. His eyes were green forests that Mercury wanted to get lost in but she had to keep her nerve, she didn't trust him.

"I believe we did enjoy these conversations but things change don't they?" Mercury said a little more coldly than she intended as she got up. Zoisite then stood in front of Mercury but he didn't touch her.

"Not everything has to change Mercury. I know that we're different people but we could try and work together. We both care about our King and Queen and I do still have feelings for you, yes my feelings have somewhat changed but I can still feel something, can't you Mercury?" Zoisite asked gently. Mercury for the first time in a long while was shaking. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she slowly stepped away. Zoisite felt his heart drop as she moved away from him.

"I do have feelings for you Zoisite and I think I always will but you see, I have lived a long life without you and now to all of a sudden let you back in, that's asking too much of me" Mercury said.

"I'm not asking you to start a relationship with me; I understand that we may never be able to go there. I have changed too Mercury but I am willing to at least acknowledge my feelings for you, we could at least try and work on a friendship" Zoisite said before he turned his back on her. As he opened the door Mercury felt she had to say something.

"Give me time Zoisite, building a friendship takes time but maybe we can reach it" Zoisite nodded at Mercury's words.

"I'll see you at 14:00pm Mercury" He said before he left. Mercury slumped back on her chair and placed her hands on her face. She really didn't know what to do.

Neo-Queen Serenity had spent the morning talking to Chibiusa. Mercury and the Institute of Technology and Furthering Science had created small projection devices that connected easily to each other so you could be anywhere anytime speaking to each other face to face. Chibiusa was worried, that was clear and she wanted to come home. Serenity had to be firm and not bend to her daughters will. Chibiusa of course understood why she was away but that didn't change the fact that she missed her parents and wanted to help. No, this battle was too dangerous for her or the Sailor Quartet so they were sent to an island off Crystal Tokyo where Chibiusa could continue her curricular activities.

"I will be able to come home soon right Mama?" Chibiusa said as little trickles of tears fell on the side of her cheeks. Neo-Queen Serenity suddenly felt emotional as she reached out a hand to her daughter.

"Of course, I promise my little Chibiusa" Serenity said kindly. Finishing their conversation Neo-Queen Serenity decided to go for a walk. She had noted she hardly stepped foot outside the palace walls. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone to the city. Her safety was the Senshi's number one priority and they felt she had to stay in the palace. But was she alienating herself? Nobody had really seen her for hundreds of years, only maybe on special occasions. Deep in her thoughts she nearly bumped into Zoisite. He stepped back quickly and then looked as though he was going to grab hold of Neo-Queen Serenity to stop her from falling. Thankfully Serenity had gotten better with her balance. Zoisite bowed.

"Zoisite, where are you going?" Serenity asked.

"Mercury and I are going to chase up on some leads I found, it might be nothing but we shouldn't leave it to chance" Neo-Queen Serenity nodded.

"Your Majesty, are you feeling well?" Zoisite asked. It was the first time he had genuinely asked after her health.

"I think I am ok, thank you Zoisite" Serenity said kindly.

"I wanted to say thank you, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been able to fight that monster that attacked you. I know we haven't been easy to deal with but we were wrong to not accept you as our Queen. I hope in time you will forgive my poor attitude towards you" Zoisite said earnestly. His big green eyes almost pleaded with Serenity and she felt all warm inside.

"There was never a need to forgive you Zoisite, I understood your feelings towards me but I am glad we can try and move forward, this could be a bright future we're all building together" Serenity said. Zoisite bowed and then smiled up at his Queen. For the first time in a long time he felt he could start to change his mind set and work towards a more positive future.

Mercury had seen the scene and she couldn't help but smile. Finally, he could see what she saw whenever she looked at her Queen, Serenity wasn't just their Queen; she was their friend too.

The city was quiet when Zoisite and Mercury arrived to scout the area. They had just spoken to a young man who claimed he saw a red haired man walking out of a library carrying some books. They then went to the library but the Librarian was adamant the man was wearing a wig. Mercury tried hard to repress a giggle but Zoisite was not amused.

They then chased up another lead about a possible sighting of Nori but again it came to nothing. So there was only one remaining avenue to try, the centre of the city where freedom of speech was recognised. Many people would openly express themselves and this was the battleground for the Royalists against the Anti-Royalists. The Royalists had been gaining more and more members but those who opposed the Queen seemed to be growing more of a dark aura around them lately.

"You can see it in their eyes, I've never seen anything like it….they look vicious" Mercury said as a man nearly brushed her aside openly.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT SHE'S A SAILOR SENSHI!" A woman with long ginger hair cried out in anger at the man. He smirked and just walked off.

"I think Hadrian is starting to unleash more dark energy into the people of the city, he'll look to spread it overseas soon" Zoisite said as he watched the man leave. He had his hand on the handle of his sword. Mercury placed a hand on Zoisites' shoulder.

"There's no need for violence Zoisite, I can protect myself" Mercury said, Zoisite was about to protest but her lovely blue eyes made him stop.

"Well, I see you guys have been looking for me?" Nori appeared with her whip ready. People started to run away as she started slinging her whip at them.

"NORI STOP THIS!" Mercury yelled. Nori laughed out loud as her whip charged up with electricity.

"I have gotten a lot stronger since you last saw me Senshi, I see you brought your little fanboy too" Nori said giggling.

"TAKE THIS!" Nori yelled as she whipped her whip at Mercury separating Zoisite and Mercury from each other. Mercury tried to get her communicator but Yuri appeared and snatched the device away.

"We meet again huh Mercury, this time I'll really hurt you" Yuri said mischievously as she created five energy balls and sent them crashing towards Mercury. Mercury rolled out of the way but the energy blast lifted the dirt of the ground. Zoisite used his sword and slashed it towards Nori. A green beam nearly hit Nori which she wasn't expecting. Nori then used her whip and grabbed Zoisite's leg pulling him up off the ground. His sword fell away from him but he remembered Neo-Queen Serenity gave them power with their gloves. Zoisite sent eight little green energy balls towards Nori hitting her and sending her flying into the air. Yuri then created a large energy ball and sent it hurtling towards Zoisite hitting him in the chest. He cried out in pain and hit the ground on his back. He struggled to get up from such a blow.

"ZOISITE!" Mercury cried out. Nori then wrapped Mercury in her whip and then sent electric waves all over Mercury. Mercury was barely standing but her blue eyes were filled with anger and worry for her Zoisite. He tried to get up but was kicked back down by Yuri.

"Oh, this was soooooo easy!" Yuri said with a smirk.

"Maybe we should just finish them off now, we're gonna kill all of them soon anyway" Nori said confidently. Mercury tried to pull away.

"I'll never let you hurt my friends!" Mercury said but Nori only tightened her grip on her whip.

"I like your spirit, pity I have to kill you now" Nori said as she laughed.

"CENTAURIUS HEAT RUSH!" A bright red beam hit Nori's hand and burned her causing her to wince in pain because of the heat of the beam. The same attack hit Yuri on the shoulder. The heat of it caused Yuri to cry out in pain but she tried to look around to see who had attacked. Her eyes fell on a fairly tall woman with long legs. Her straight long cream coloured hair was carried by the wind as she kept her blue eyes focussed on Nori and Yuri. What shocked Mercury was the fact she was in a Sailor Senshi uniform. Her bow was cream coloured, almost a dusky pink colour to it. Her skirt and the sleeves were a burgundy colour and she wore short burgundy coloured boots. Her choker was burgundy with a little gold bead and she had golden beads around her waist. She had the same white gloves as the Sailor Senshi and the same tiara with a burgundy stone.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Nori said as her eyes widened.

"I am Sailor Centaurus, guardian of the Proxima star and Centurion constellation, Guardian of Spirit and Power. I am loyal to the previous Queen Serenity and guardian to the present Neo-Queen Serenity. I will not tolerate anyone who proposes to harm her, I will strike down any enemies that want to hurt her majesty, leave while you still can" Sailor Centaurus said in an even voice while her hazel eyes burned with passion. Nori didn't want to stand down but Yuri sensed there was something familiar about this girl that unsettled her.

"Let's leave Nori, we need to report this to Hadrian now!" Sailor Centaurus watched them disappear as Yuri's words echoed in her ears. She hadn't seen Hadrian in years. Mercury and Zoisite looked at this strange Senshi and they weren't sure what to do or think.

"You're a Sailor Senshi?" Mercury asked unable to believe what she was seeing. Sailor Centaurus nodded as she faced Mercury and Zoisite.

"I think it would be best if you take me to the Queen, I need to speak with her" Sailor Centaurus said firmly.

There was a great buzz in the palace as the news of a new Sailor Senshi spread. The Outer Senshi immediately came and Uranus was not sure what to make of Sailor Centaurus. They were waiting for Neo-Queen Serenity to arrive but Uranus felt uneasy.

"How do we know she isn't an enemy pretending to be one of us?" Uranus demanded echoing everyone's thoughts. The Shitennou didn't feel it was right to say anything, this seemed to be a Senshi thing.

"If I was I would have left your friends to die" Sailor Centaurus said darkly. Uranus hated the fact this woman was calm when clearly she was surrounded by people who were suspicious of her. Sailor Pluto had gone to see Neo-Queen Serenity with Saturn.

"Damn it who the hell are you? There are only eight of us in this part of the universe!" Uranus said angrily. Sailor Centaurus looked at Uranus as if Uranus were a mere child.

"Yes, there are only eight of you, my role is different so there is no need to feel threatened by me" Sailor Centaurus knew that would upset Uranus but she didn't care; all she wanted was to see the Queen. Uranus instantly got up and walked up straight to Sailor Centaurus. The two women stood up to one another.

"I am not threatened by you" Uranus seethed.

"You should be" Sailor Centaurus spat back. Uranus went in for a hit but Sailor Centaurus blocked it with her arm. The two women were trying to see who was stronger but it was pretty even until Jupiter stepped in and broke the two of them up.

"What's your problem Uranus?! We don't know why she's here yet" Jupiter exclaimed.

"With everything that's going on I find it suspicious that all of a sudden another Senshi pops up, she's probably a tool being used by that insane Hadrian!" Uranus said. Sailor Centaurus saw red and gaining the advantage grabbed Uranus arm and slung her over her shoulders and made Uranus land on her back hard. Neptune instantly reacted by getting ready to attack followed by the Shitennou and the rest of the Inner Senshi apart from Mercury.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Neo-Queen Serenity ordered. They all stopped and looked at their Queen who rarely raised her voice.

"Sailor Centaurus, come with me, I believe you wanted to speak with me" they were all about to protest but Serenity lifted her hand to stop them, and then she allowed Sailor Centaurus to follow her. Uranus was angry and Jupiter was reminded of a time when Haruka had done something similar to her in the past. Jadeite narrowed his eyes at Centaurus's back; if she did anything funny to the Queen he would have her. Of course the same thoughts were echoed between all of the Shitennou. King Endymion had just walked in and at that point was oblivious to what was going on. He saw his wife walking away with a mysterious woman.

"Who the hell was that?" King Endymion asked.

Sailor Centaurus was quiet when she entered a small room with a simple table and one chair which Neo-Queen Serenity sat down on. Sailor Pluto and Saturn stood side by side their Queen but their faces were still, distant. Sailor Centaurus bowed and stayed bowed until the woman she saw as her Queen told her to rise.

"Please forgive the Sailor Senshi, a lot has happened these past few weeks and we're all on edge" Neo-Queen Serenity smiled warmly.

"I understand your majesty, I would have reacted the same way and I should have known better than to provoke Sailor Uranus, please forgive my careless attitude" Sailor Centaurus said. Neo-Queen Serenity nodded not sure where to take the conversation.

"I am Sailor Pluto but I am sure you already know this Proxima?" Sailor Centaurus nodded resisting the urge to smirk; of course Pluto would know who she was.

"So your name is Proxima, Sailor Proxima Centaurus?" Serenity asked receiving another nod from Proxima.

"So why are we only meeting you now? My mother never mentioned you to me" Serenity asked innocently.

"To be honest your majesty, you were never meant to know of my existence, similar to the fact you were not meant to know the existence of the Outer Senshi" Proxima said.

"Why now? I thought you had perished during the Silver Millennium?" Pluto asked. So Pluto didn't know it all, that was probably because she never had to search for Sailor Centaurus. She didn't really want to discuss such matters with Pluto and Saturn in the room and her face showed her reluctance to speak. Serenity saw this.

"Pluto, Saturn, I wish to speak with her alone, I will call you once we're done" Pluto looked at Serenity asking the question whether she was sure, Serenity nodded firmly.

"We'll be right outside if you should need us" Saturn said as the two Outer Senshi walked out. Once they were gone Proxima relaxed a little. Looking at her Queen she felt all the tension she had within her disappeared.

"Well, I am willing to bet you have a long story to tell me?" Serenity asked in a chirpy voice. Proxima smiled and proceeded to tell her everything.

 _During the Silver Millennium_

 ** _"_** _I met your mother when I was only 12 years old. I was from the Centurion Constellation near the Sun; there weren't many of us as we live on a small red star planet, Proxima, which is where I got my name. I was made a Senshi after everyone else was as my part of the universe needed someone to guard it from outside threats to protect the Moon Kingdom and also the Earth. I think you know that there are other planets out there with their own Senshi like the planet Mau._

 _I happily agreed and I remembered being very proud when I met your mother, she was kind to me. My parents had died so it was just me and my brother in my family. I was told that my duty would see me standing alone with no company, no one to share my duties. Yes I knew it would be lonely but when I saw you as a young little girl I instantly knew I wanted to protect you, protect your world and your dreams. So I agreed to have my identity a secret and I would never meet you unless dire circumstances occur._

 _I remember the Moon Kingdom palace really well; it was big and spacious with lots of beautiful architecture and spring waters. Your mother kept really lovely gardens and when I was permitted on the Moon I would spend hours just walking about. I never conversed with the Inner Senshi, they didn't know my existence, they were never meant to. The Outer Senshi was never to know about me either even though they knew each other. I was one of only very few Senshi whose identities were meant to be kept secret as we looked after our own planets and stars._

 _I fought alone and only had my thoughts of you and the Moon Kingdom to keep me strong, to remind me of my duties and the reason why I became a Sailor Senshi. But I wasn't prepared for the fall of the Moon Kingdom and Earth. I tried to get back to the Moon and look for the Queen but it was too late. You had taken your life and whilst in shock I had a spear sent through my chest. I died watching your mother using the Silver Crystal, I never got to meet you again or meet the very ones I had hoped to one day call my comrades, the Senshi._

 _Your mothers wish extended to me and I was born outside the Azabu-Juban area. I was born as No Hoshi Akiko and I had an older brother. A tragic accident took our parents away and my brother had to provide. He tried but his inner secret lust for power took over his mind. I didn't know I was a Sailor Senshi until Galaxia came. By then when I found out I had to return to my post leaving my brother behind, we had grown apart. I watched from afar fighting the potential evil that was threatening the peace you had created after your battle with Galaxia and seeking out other Senshi, they had all been killed by Galaxia but my hope was that their star seeds were released. I watched you go to University, get married and have Small Lady. I was glad you were happy. I even stayed away when Crystal Tokyo was built and continued to stick to my duties; that is until now. The battle that is coming is dangerous and I know Hadrian, he wants you and the Silver Crystal, that is his goal and I will not allow him to harm you or your dreams so I had to come, I had to leave my post"_

"So how do you know Hadrian?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked afraid she already knew the answer. Sailor Centaurus was silent for a moment as her eyes darkened slightly.

"Hadrian is my brother, he was my brother during the Silver Millennium with that name, Hadrian is his name but when we were born again, his civilian name was Hoshi Kohaku, he started up a business that came back into life when Crystal Tokyo was formed. Your majesty, I must tell you this although it brings me great shame. Hadrian sided with Metalia during the Silver Millennium and was likely on the Moon fighting. I didn't know until the very last moments when I saw him there before I died. Chaos has found him again and is exploiting him, I don't think there is any saving him now" Sailor Centaurus bowed her head as Neo-Queen Serenity took in this information. She started to wonder, how was she going to explain this to the others?

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, fav'd and followed this story, it has really been encouraging for me :-)**

 **Vchanny - Hope you liked Sailor Centaurus, I tried to work on her a lot so hopefully she fits :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - Thank you for the review, I am really happy you liked chapter six. I hope the description of Sailor Centaurus was ok. Hope you enjoy the holiday too :-)**

 **JFVM -Thank you for the review :-)**

 **maryyorke - I am glad you like the story so far :-)**

 **LadyKeren - Thank you for the review, I tried to keep Kunzite in character and this was how I would imagine him if he were to apologise for his behaviour and that of the Shitennou.**

 **Next chapter will go into Venus as the story is mainly about the Queen and her Inner Senshi with King Endymion and the Shitennou. I will update in the week. Once this story is done I will prepare my other stories, I now have two stories that have Usagi with OC male characters and another two focusses on SenshixShitennou and UsagixMamoru but I am still working on them.**

 **Just a side note, the place Centaurus is from (Proxima) is actually a red dwarf star in the centurion constellation I think but I made it into a planet for the sake of this story.**

 **Have a good holiday everyone :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

' _As a final act, I will tell you your love fortune. Your love….will never be granted, for all eternity. What's wrong with you? You should be happy at that. Your love or your duty….now you can live the rest of your life never having to worry about the tortures of deciding between them. Your fate is to battle on'_ **Codename Sailor V, Book 2, Vol 16, Setting out on a new journey part 2, Phantom Ace, Adonis, Manga**

* * *

Proxima, the woman the Senshi knew as Sailor Centaurus proceeded to speak with Pluto in private, there were matters that needed to be discussed between the two and it seemed they were fast becoming friends. There was a great deal to Proxima that needed investigating but after a few hours Pluto had said Proxima is who she says she is and we should welcome her. Neo-Queen Serenity couldn't have been happier as she told Proxima that she wanted her to become part of their large family. This of course frightened Proxima as she was not used to such affection. Proxima and Uranus made up after Proxima said she had been wrong to allow her own anger to cause trouble. Uranus had apologised for jumping to conclusions. King Endymion and the Shitennou were still unsure but opted to monitor the situation.

Venus wanted to get to know Proxima. From the sounds of it Proxima had been alone for a very long time and probably didn't know how to work within a team. Artemis and Luna also wanted to know more about her so they decided to go to the Moon and do some research. They just couldn't believe their Queen would hide something like this but then again, they had forgotten about the Outer Senshi before they had turned up.

Venus had found herself working with Kunzite more and more often as time had gone on. At first it had irked her how much closer he had gotten to their Queen. He was more kind and protective towards Serenity. Soon, however, she had started to realise how much she had admired and liked Kunzite during the Silver Millennium. She remembered how much she had respected him for his strong sense of duty. But she knew that even if she wanted to explore a relationship with him it was doomed. She knew that love was something that was never going to happen and with time she had learned to accept that but now Kunzite was back. Could things be different?

And another thought that struck Venus was did Kunzite feel anything for her? If he did he never betrayed his emotions to her. He acted with the greatest respect and civility towards everyone. Venus knew he had said something to her in the past of his feelings but all Venus could remember was both their worries about their Prince and Princess. Maybe that was what bonded them, maybe if you took that away then there would be nothing left to hold them together?

"Lost in thought Venus?" Kunzite asked as he watched Venus standing outside the palace walls looking towards the city.

"You're late, are you sure you haven't been spending a lot of time with our Queen, you're encroaching on Usagi-chan territory" Venus winked at Kunzite. He gave her a small smile.

"I haven't spent a LOT of time with our Queen but I must, thank you for reminding me" Kunzite bowed as he spoke. Venus nodded hiding the fact that she was gritting her teeth; he spent more than enough time with her damn it! They then started to walk towards the city. Venus had to admit, she did feel a lot more secure with Kunzite acting like a personal guard towards Serenity, especially with everything that was going. Mars had almost toasted Jadeite when she had noticed Jadeite paying more attention to the Queen. Mars still didn't trust him and had threatened him more than once with torture. Venus had to laugh, this was the Mars she remembered, being very hot tempered and easy to provoke if you know how to push the right buttons and for some reason, Jadeite knew exactly what buttons to press.

"What do you think of Sailor Centaurus?" Venus asked.

"I'm not sure yet, we must wait and see if what she says is true or whether she has an ulterior motive" Kunzite said firmly. As they walked they found their steady rhythm walking side by side. Passer-by's smiled and waved at the two recognising them instantly. Kunzite had become part of the community now and many deeply respected his calm but firm ways.

Venus felt comfortable with Kunzite by her side, strangely she felt safe with him and at ease. Kunzite looked at Venus a lot from the corners of his eyes but she never caught him doing it. He wasn't ready to tell her that he was remembering his feelings for her and his feelings were strong. Kunzite was a strong man with great passions deep inside but he rarely let anyone see it. His main passion was his duty to protect his King. He saw that same passion within Venus in the past. Her desire to protect Princess Serenity had opened up something in his heart and yet at first he never really wanted to admit it. Love was something he had never thought about. His mind was mainly focussed on that of his Prince and his Shitennou. Love was a distant emotion that he was unprepared for and never expected. And yet, he knew he might have fallen for Venus in the past. Did it matter anymore? So much has passed between them and now Kunzite felt that there was a great wall blocking them from each other. Guilt was the main emotion Kunzite had felt. He felt guilt over his betrayal to his Prince in the past; he had betrayed his Prince not just once but twice! He had tried to kill the Senshi and their Princess and didn't feel anything against his actions at the time. But since having another chance at life in Crystal Tokyo, Kunzite has had a lot to think about. Firstly his relationship with his King was a priority and then that of settling the Shitennou. But now he knew he had a lot of making up to do with his new Queen and that of the Senshi. As time had gone on he was starting to get to know Neo-Queen Serenity. He wasn't comfortable calling her Usagi but he was able to refer to her as Serenity. He noticed little things about her that he had never seen before. Of course he knew she was gracious just like any other Princess or Queen but she was also very friendly, kind and if he allowed himself to, he was capable of laughing at her antics with his King and the Senshi.

He then noticed how peaceful the Earth had become. It was all in-sync with one another. Yes there were still bad people around but they were few and far between, that is until now. Hadrian had brought disorder and chaos back which had cause division amongst the people. Citizens who at one stage were devoted to Neo-Queen Serenity were now saying she was cold and aloof. Well, that simply wasn't true. Neo-Queen Serenity had begged King Endymion to let her walk about outside with the people but he was firm, it was too dangerous especially now. It was so dangerous now that they had to send Small Lady away and now there was a new Sailor Senshi. Kunzite wondered what would happen next, would more people start showing up? Or was there something disastrous around the corner?  
"Now you are lost in thought Kunzite?" Venus asked as they walked by a water fountain. Kunzite stopped walking and stood in front of the water fountain. Venus turned back and stood beside him. For a few moments all that could be heard were the gentle chattering of citizens and the calm waters.

"Venus, I know this is not the right time but I must say something before I don't get the chance to again" Venus went silent as she waited for Kunzite to continue. Her heart was beating fast and she wondered what this strange feeling that had taken over was? It was like little butterflies were fluttering about in her stomach and chest.

"I remember us; I remember who we were to each other like it was only yesterday. You know me deep down Venus; we're similar to each other. We both take our responsibilities seriously and we would do anything for those we care about. But I also know what has passed between us. Time has not been kind to us Venus and now I don't know if the Shitennou and Senshi could ever rekindle their old feelings. What I am trying to say is…I think maybe for now we should focus on what we truly care about, and that's our duties. If in the future we can try again then my hope is that we will but for now we can only do what we can. We must find a way of working together to sustain peace here on Earth" Kunzite's blue eyes looked into Venus's own and it was as if time stood still. Venus always knew what the outcome would be, hadn't it been destined a long time ago when she was simply known as Sailor V. It was now her destiny to only ever focus on her duties which she was truly happy with. But she had been chasing love all her life and now it seemed love still eluded her. Phantom Ace had loved her all those years ago but she never saw it, instead she had fallen for Kunzite. Now his words echoed in her mind again and she knew she had to accept it that no matter how hard she tried to chase love, it would always elude her.

"Kunzite, I have never truly had a problem with us. I think I was just shocked when you and the Shitennou came back. It was like reliving the past for me. My dream has always been to protect those I love, especially the Princess and I am living the dream now. My fate is to battle on for peace and the protection of my friends. I know you feel the same way. If there ever comes a time for us, whatever we were to each other then I am sure next time, life will be more kind to us" Venus said warmly. Kunzite took Venus's hands and then kissed her forehead. She blushed but didn't pull away. Instead she felt warm and she knew within her heart that she didn't want this moment to end.

Walking back to the palace in a daze Venus felt oddly cold when Kunzite went to meet the Shitennou for a meeting with the King. She had wanted to spend a little more time with him but she knew what came first for both of them, their duties.

"I know that look anywhere" Venus turned round and saw Neo-Queen Serenity appear. She looked healthier but that was only because there hadn't been an attack as of yet. Venus started to walk besides her Queen through the palace gardens filled with roses. It was a bright sunny day and now as evening approached there was a soft golden glow of oranges, reds and pinks in the sky.

"I hope the citizens are well now?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, everything is well within the city. Mercury and Jupiter went out to visit the other districts and Mars went with the Outer Senshi as well, they should be back soon" Serenity nodded at Venus's answer. This wasn't exactly what Serenity wanted to speak about but she didn't know how to start.

"You and Kunzite seem to be getting on well, I am glad for it" Serenity ploughed ahead. Venus blushed and Serenity started to giggle.

"Something happened, oh do tell Venus please!" Serenity whined like the old Usagi. Venus couldn't help herself but laugh as she told her what happened. As Serenity listened she felt sad for them. Right now she thought the Senshi and Shitennou would get the chance to rekindle what they had but she hadn't anticipated this. Then she remembered what the woman in the cauldron had said, it wouldn't be easy. Serenity did wonder sometimes if she had done the right thing in asking for the Shitennou to return. All she really wanted was for her dear friends and Endymion to be happy and safe. Asking for the Shitennou had been a part of that and even now, she still didn't really regret it, things were just moving slower than she had hoped.

"I think Kunzite and I may have a future, or maybe not. Who knows what the future holds but we have to make the best of things, right?" Venus said as she looked towards the setting sun.

Hadrian had got his four women warriors to band together for an attack on the city of Crystal Tokyo. He knew his sister was back and he was going to have to face her. He hadn't anticipated facing her but now the time had come. He remembered both lives he had. The one he was living now and the one in the Silver Millennium. He doubted Sailor Centaurus had told them the complete truth about himself. He knew they wouldn't react well to what he did in the past and somehow, he found himself revelling in the idea of adding to their pain of their past lives.

Of course in this life Hadrian had gone by the name of Hoshi No Kohaku. That was his civilian name and the name he thought he always had. When his parents died the family business fell onto his young shoulders. He had barely finished school when he had to take over the business and make money. His sister was so young and all he wanted to do was to make sure she was secure. He sacrificed all his free time, his energy, body and mind towards the goal of making sure his sister had a future. Yes, it did cost him his close relationship with her but wouldn't it all be worth it in the end. Then money had consumed him, he realised his ideas for inventions could make him a lot more wealthier than his parents were. His sister had gradually gone colder towards him and instead of him trying to rectify it he was driven towards his job more. Then the time came when one day he got home and saw someone completely different in his home. This was a Sailor Senshi holding a golden staff. Her eyes burned into his as she stood there looking strong. He remembered his last words to her.

"Akiko?" that was it, her name, that's all he could muster before she told him she remembered everything and in time so would he. She then left him without another word.

The blow of her leaving had struck his heart deeper than he realised. Soon he was known for being cold and vindictive at work but who would argue with him? He was their boss and fast becoming the richest man in Tokyo. Then the disaster struck when everyone fell into a deep sleep. He had lost his business during that time and when he woke up he had to start all over again but this time, there were new laws he had to obey and he had to present himself to the New King and Queen of the Earth. At first he wasn't concerned about their new way of life. He had even been an avid supporter but then one of his ideas was shut down by the Queen and confiscated. He felt ashamed even though he understood her concerns. That's when evil thoughts started entering his mind and a whole past life started coming back. He had so many sleepless nights from terrible dreams until one morning, when his second in command Felix was waiting for him in his apartment, he remembered his real name, Hadrian and that his sister had become Sailor Centaurus. He also remembered who he had sided with during the Silver Millennium, that of Queen Metalia. The voices in his head told him he could be great again by striking down the false Queen, the woman who was the Moon brat. He barely remembered much about his home on the star planet Proxima but he did know his parents had died and he had taken responsibility for his sister, Proxima, Sailor Centaurus.

Now here he was, back on the journey he had been on in the past, recreating the dramatic events of the past and seeking the Silver Crystal for himself. He hadn't of thought that he would become entranced by the Queen. She was beautiful and everything he wanted from a woman so instead of killing her, he would take her for himself and control her. That of course would mean killing the Senshi, Shitennou and King but he would be Earths new king and live out the dream Metalia had wanted, the end of the Moon Kingdom and the rise of the Negaverse.

"Midori" Hadrian called out. Midori appeared immediately bowing before her master.

"Attack the city with you four sisters and cause as much destruction as possible. We want the Queen to use the Silver Crystal to a great degree, enough to even put her into a deep sleep, and then we will attack the palace" Hadrian said firmly.

"As you wish my lord" Midori said with a smirk as she disappeared to gather her comrades. Yes, they were going to cause such destruction that it would cause an earthquake amongst the people. He knew the four sisters would probably be killed but they were prepared for that, he had promised them he would bring them back through the power of the Silver Crystal once he got his hands on it. His goal was to go into the palace once the Senshi and Shitennou were engaged in battle. He knew he would have to face his sister and this time, it would mean one of their deaths.

Proxima was sitting next to Jupiter outside the palace in a small part of the gardens were there were little daisies popping up. Proxima had started to develop a friendship with Jupiter that was unexpected. It happened when Proxima had wanted to see the city and Jupiter agreed to go with her. Jupiter had wanted to go as Kino Makoto so they both went as normal citizens. Proxima enjoyed the things Makoto liked. Makoto liked domestic things like cooking, gardening and arts and crafts. For such a strong Senshi Proxima found this not only surprising but also refreshing. Soon both girls had bonded over the fact they had lost both their parents to unforeseen accidents. Proxima wasn't much of a cook but like her Queen, she enjoyed doing the eating. She also liked arts and crafts and the two young woman found themselves in the markets laughing and talking.

Proxima never liked crowds or groups of people. She had always worked alone so working in a group was beyond her but she did appreciate intimate relationships which was what she was enjoying at this moment in time with Makoto. She wanted to learn more about the Senshi individually but Makoto had noticed that Proxima was unlikely to play well with others in a group. For one thing, Makoto soon realised that Proxima would only take orders directly from Neo-Queen Serenity and no-one else. That was something that needed to be addressed. Thankfully, Makoto had seen Proxima getting on with Sailor Mars as well so maybe she might be more inclined to at least listen to two of the Inner and Outer Senshi. Still, Proxima's independence from the Senshi was worrying and something that needed to be addressed.

"When you've worked alone for so long, it's difficult to all of a sudden be thrown into a team. I have worked alone in my duties all the time; I have never worked with anyone before. I know it will be a problem but I will try and work on it and not let my temper get the better of me" Proxima had promised Makoto as they walked back with bags in their hands. Neo-Queen Serenity had already had rooms built for Proxima to stay but no-one knew whether she would in fact stay. She longed to go back to her duties on the star Proxima and watch everyone from afar. They had to make Proxima feel part of the family somehow; she might become an important member to their group one day.

Proxima woke up to the news that the city was being attacked. Sailor Mars had rushed in to get Proxima and tell her an urgent meeting was being called. Proxima instantly transformed into Sailor Centaurus and ran behind Mars. They went to the throne room to see an extremely worried King and Queen and Sailor Venus suggesting what they all should do.

"We need to at least leave two to four people protecting the palace and the rest of us will head to the city" Venus said. They all agreed with her.

"I propose Zoisite, Mercury, Sailor Saturn and Pluto stay in the palace, we will take communication from Mercury and Zoisite to help us build a strategy. The rest of us should go out to the city" they all agreed with Venus, apart from Sailor Centaurus.

"My place is to protect my Queen, I should stay here!" Sailor Centaurus demanded. Venus looked seriously at Sailor Centaurus for a moment before answering.

"Right now the best way to protect the King and Queen is for you to help us in battle. We need your strength on the field, the quicker we finish this the quicker we can return and the more safe our King and Queen will be" Sailor Centaurus was about to argue with Venus but she saw her Queen looking desperately at her and knew arguing wasn't going to solve anything. Sailor Centaurus agreed this one time to follow another other than her Queen's command.

Leaving the palace in a hurry all Sailor Centaurus wanted to do was remain behind to protect her Queen but she knew she had to fight. She had to work within a team and learn to take direction. Her duty was to always protect her Queen and her Queens's dreams. Right now her Queen wanted her friends safety and she would do all she could to make her Queen's dreams come true. She would fight with the Sailor Senshi for the first time and make their safety a priority if she could, even if it meant her life or destroying that of her brothers.

* * *

Hi Everyone :-)

Hope you guys are enjoying the holiday, thank you to all of you who are reading, favouriting and following :-)

 **Onyx2589** \- Thank you for the review and the offer :-) Sailor Centaurus to a degree is aware of Serenity's power but she truly believes her brother may be beyond saving at this point. Thank you again for the advice and help you give :-)

 **JFVM** \- Thank you for the review :-)

There are five more chapters left to the story as I only did thirteen so I will be posting them up in quick succession. As for new stories I do have some in the pipeline, I have said that I will be creating OC characters for Usagi and the Inner Senshi in two stories - they are AU's and at least one of them is probably the darkest story I have written. I am thinking of doing a Seiya/Usagi pairing but undecided as of yet, also thinking about crossovers with other anime's such as Inuyasha (Usa/Sess Pairing although really unsure on it to be honest), Fushigi Yuugi (Unsure of pairing) and Yona of the Dawn for some reason...(was thinking of basing it around the past on the original four dragons before Yona), I was even thinking of the Angelique series but again all these are undecided. Too many stories whirling in my head so I'll decided after this one is finished. If anyone has any ideas about my suggestions that would be lovely as it would help me focus more.

Will update again soon :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 _'They may be born again one day that is true. For this is the place where heavenly bodies and potential are born'_ **Guardian Cosmos, Sailor Stars, Act 60, Stars 11, Book 12, Manga**

* * *

The devastation that greeted the Senshi and Shitennou shocked them. All the buildings had been reduced to rumble and ash as the Glorious Four lay wasted to civilians. They didn't care about acquiring followers as they had some who were trashing still standing homes.

"DEATH TO THE QUEEN AND KING!" One civilian shouted as he chased away women holding their children.

"BRING DOWN THE MOON KINGDOM!" Another shouted.

"LETS TAKE THE SILVER CRYSTAL AND RULE OURSELVES!" Still another yelled. Sailor Centaurus over-protective side was kicking in fast and furious but Jadeite and Mars stopped her.

"Our priority is to stop those four from causing any more damage, these civilians are brainwashed by Chaos" Jadeite said to Sailor Centaurus certainly, Mars agreed with him, she had found that as time had gone on she was beginning to agree with him on issues but still, there was still a long way to go.

"I am sure Serenity can feel it, I sense she is already using the Silver Crystal to heal" Mars said as she noticed some of the buildings were repairing themselves as if by magic.

"Hey Sailor Brats!" Yuri cried out in a cackle.

"Come to die!" Hana laughed out as she threw ice daggers at them. Sailor Centaurus and Uranus both blocked the attacks with their own allowing the other Senshi and Shitennou to attack back. Hana tried to strike Uranus but Neptune used her mirror to deflect the attack. Sailor Centaurus went after Midori on her own summoning a bright red staff with a gold stopper on top. The two clashed together in a bitter fight.

"Why do you side with these fools Proxima, you should be with your brother" Midori said as she swung her sword missing Centaurus's stomach.

"My loyalties are to my Queen and only my Queen, he has betrayed the very values we were taught as children!" Centaurus said as she slammed her staff on Midori's sword.

"He is the only one who can rule this planet, he has the power to stop anymore war, where that Queen goes battles and wars follow!" Midori said as she dodged a side attack from Centaurus.

"Where there is light there is always darkness and where there is darkness there is light, until light conquers all we have our Queen to bring us peace, you must see that? Don't let my brother fool you, you were a normal woman before he came and corrupted your mind, come back to us Midori, come back to the light!" Midori felt a rage she had never felt before as she slammed her sword on Centaurus staff with ferocity.

"You are the one who is blind you fool! You will die with the rest of them!" Midori screamed as she used her sword and took Centaurus's staff away. She then tried to strike Centaurus but Centaurus was too quick.

"CENTAURUS BLAST!" Sailor Centaurus cried out. A bright light emitted from her hand and in the form of a centaur hit Midori straight on disintegrating her to dust. Nori screamed out in anger and then wrapped her whip around Jupiter and Nephrite before she lifted them in the air and then slammed them towards the ground. She then went for Sailor Centaurus but was blocked by Mars.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars flames encircled Nori but Nori jumped high into the air and then lifting her leg proceeded to hit Mars on the shoulder. Mars fell backwards and hit the ground but Jadeite was there as her back up and picked her up. She looked up into his eyes and saw the worry in them. He had never looked at her like that before.

"Jadeite?" Mars whispered.

"Don't falter now, the lives of our friends is at stake, get up Mars and fight!" Jadeite commanded as he helped her up and then proceeded to take out his own sword. Nori wrapped her whip around his sword but with the power Neo-Queen Serenity had granted him which he was thankful for, he channelled his energy into the sword and engulfed Nori in blue flames. Mars then used her Mandala attack and destroyed Nori.

Hana was proving more difficult as she and Yuri had teamed up. Yuri kept creating strong energy balls and threw them at Uranus, Neptune, Kunzite and Venus. Venus was receiving instructions from Mercury trying to find a patter to her attacks but Yuri had gotten a lot stronger since they had last met.

"Come on Senshi, I was expecting a great battle!" Yuri snickered as she threw three large energy balls and hit Kunzite in the chest. Venus screaming out his name then used her rolling heart vibration attack to throw Yuri off target. Uranus then used her sword blaster attack but Yuri dodged it. Neptune used her Deep submerge followed but Uranus attacking again but Yuri dodged it. She then went straight for Uranus and pushed Uranus with great force against a tree knocking her out completely. Hana laughed out loud as she used her ice to create a sword. She then threw an ice dagger and hit Jadeite in the shoulder. He collapsed in pain as the ice started to cover his arm. Mars burned the ice off but Jadeite was cold to the touch. Hana then threw an ice dagger at Mars and hit her in the back. Mars collapsed on Jadeite as Jadeite pulled out the dagger and burned it. She was now cold to the touch and not breathing well.

"Stay with me MARS!" Jadeite cried out trying to keep Mars awake. The place where the dagger hand landed was turning Mars back and chest into ice. Jadeite held her close and channelling his own energy he engulfed both of them in his blue flames trying to stop the ice from spreading all over their bodies. Mars had wanted to pull away, she hated the close contact but for some reason, in this moment in time she couldn't pull away. Jadeite was hurt and yet he was trying to save her.

Yuri had then proceeded to throw an energy ball at Neptune and hit her straight in her chest knocking her to the ground. Jupiter then used her Supreme Thunder attack hitting Yuri on the back. Yuri cried out in pain and then her angry eyes set on Jupiter and Nephrite. Nephrite took out his sword and swinging it to the side sent a red blast towards Yuri. Yuri blocked it but then threw loads of little energy balls all over Jupiter and Nephrite. These balls then let off a blast that hit Jupiter and Nephrite all over. Jupiter and Nephrite tried to hold each other up. Yuri went straight in for an attack and seeing this Nephrite pushed Jupiter out of the way and took the brunt of the attack. Nephrite was engulfed in a huge energy ball that blasted ripping his uniform apart and revealing his bare chest. He then fell towards the ground only for Jupiter to hold onto him with tears in her eyes.

"Nephrite, you saved me?" Jupiter questioned. All the feelings she had felt for him in the past was now bubbling within her heart.

"We're comrades now Jupiter and that means we look out for each other" Nephrite said as he tried to stay awake.

"Why don't you join him then Jupiter in the next life!" Yuri said as she sent an energy ball into Jupiter's back. Jupiter cried out in agony as she fell onto Nephrites chest passed out.

"JUPITER!" Nephrite cried out her name trying to wake her with what strength he had. Sailor Centaurus saw that Hana was attacking Venus whilst Kunzite was trying to get up from the earlier hit he had taken. Grabbing her staff Sailor Centaurus ran her staff through Yuri crying out.

"CENTAURUS HEAT RUSH!" the staff burned a bright red and then burned Yuri turning her into dust. Sailor Centaurus then saw Venus and Kunzite combine in their attacks and destroy Hana.

Mars, Jadeite, Jupiter, Nephrite, Neptune and Uranus, all fallen. Neo-Queen Serenity could feel it and with the power of the Silver Crystal she placed them into a sleep to protect them. She then used the Silver Crystal to heal all the destruction caused draining her own energy.

"Serenity, you must stop, you're weakening yourself!" King Endymion yelled as Neo-Queen Serenity fell into his arms. This was the weakest he had seen her in a long time. She was going pale and shaking.

"I can't let them die Endymion, our friends and all those precious souls out there; I can't and won't let them die!" Serenity said firmly. Zoisite, Pluto and Saturn prepared themselves as they sensed a dark presence in the palace.

"Mercury, contact Venus and Kunzite, they need to get here quickly" Zoisite said, Mercury was already on it as the door blasted apart to the throne room. Then an evil laugh erupted in the throne room which sent a chill down Neo-Queen Serenity's back.

"Well, those girls did a better job than I thought they would" Hadrian said as his red hair gleamed brightly.

"Now we have a clear path to the Queen" Felix said as he drew out his sword.

"You'll have to go through me!" Zoisite said as he held out his own sword.

"And me!" Pluto said in a firm voice holding up her garnet rod.

"And us!" Mercury said standing next to Saturn.

"A trifling matter soon to be put to rest" Hadrian said as he placed his palm forward and released a dark energy attack.

"FOR THE NEGAVERSE!" He yelled as the blast hit the four protectors head on.

"The Negaverse?" Neo-Queen Serenity said weakly.

"That cannot be, we destroyed them all those years ago" King Endymion said as his eyes bore into Hadrian.

"Chaos doesn't need Metalia to accomplish his wishes, he has me!" Hadrian said as he laughed out wickedly.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Sailor Centaurus said. Kunzite and Venus had been injured in battle but still they ran on with great speed as their hearts ached for their fallen comrades.

"Don't worry Venus, their lives are in our Queens hands so have courage, we'll see them again!" Kunzite said comfortingly. Venus nodded as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. He was right, as long as their Queen still lived and breathed then their friends would come back, Serenity had done it once before and she would do it again.

"Their souls will rest in the cosmic cauldron until Serenity retrieves them so do not worry, their lives are safe" Sailor Centaurus added. Venus wondered how this Sailor Senshi knew that but now was not the time to question, now was the time to fight.

* * *

 _During the silver millennium_

 _Queen Serenity gazed across the battle field that had once been her kingdom. She had protected the Moon Kingdom for years watching it grow and making wonderful friends along the way. She had watched over the Earth from the Moon Kingdom, watching mankind progress through the years. She had treasured her responsibility as Queen of the Moon and had hoped her daughter would follower in her footsteps. It seemed it was never meant to be._

 _Queen Serenity remembered when she had come out of the cosmic cauldron with a warm little bundle in her arms. She had always wanted a child and this was the only way. She had held so much hope for her precious daughter but all that now had been cruelly taken away. It wasn't her daughters fault she had found a love that would doom them all. All she ever wanted was her little Serenity to be happy and safe._

 _Now she stood on the ashes of the once beautiful Kingdom she had known. Earth's population had been decimated with only a few still alive and yet they were so lost. She was weak but she knew with time she would be able to recover. Luna and Artemis were also still with her but what future would they have without a Kingdom? All the people of the Moon were dead, even Sailor Centaurus who was never meant to be here was dead. Tears came from Queen Serenity's eyes as she fell on a flat stone that was held up in a slant by a rock. She then looked at her crescent moon rod and then made a wish. She had made a wish that her daughter would be happy again. She had wished that their heavenly bodies would be reborn into a new world where they could make their own futures._

 _The Negaverse had not won and they never would. Chaos thrived on hatred and sought the light to control it. It didn't matter if the Negaverse was able to come back again, it didn't matter that chaos would manifest itself again and bring pain and suffering with it. Her daughter would carve out a new future filled with hope and love. That was the Queens hope for her daughter and that was why she had given up her life for it._

Neo-Queen Serenity had thought about her mother and wondered whether she could have the same courage as her mother did. Her mother gave it all away to save them all and now Neo-Queen Serenity saw what her mother had seen. Destruction and death but also hope, hope that her friends could build a better future if she could give them the chance. She had felt the pain of the loss of her friends in battle and she didn't want any more to die.

Stepping forward Neo-Queen Serenity stood in front of her friends with her arms outstretched.

"It's me you want Hadrian, here I am!" Neo-Queen Serenity said. King Endymion then stood beside his wife.

"I am not letting you sacrifice yourself, you are our only hope Usako!" King Endymion said. He them placed his hand in front of him and sent an energy blast towards Hadrian. Felix took the blast trying to slice the attack but then Pluto used her Dead Scream attack.

"You're not alone Serenity' we're still here with you and always will be!" Pluto said firmly.

"We're here to protect you and this planet your majesty" Zoisite said as he stood up.

"We want you to live Serenity, live for us as we live for you!" Mercury said. Felix took a hit from Saturn and fell towards the ground. Hadrian looked at Felix from the corners of his eyes before looking firmly at Neo-Queen Serenity.

"You're mine Queen, no-one else's!" Hadrian said viciously as a dark aura appeared around him. This dark aura then struck Mercury, Zoisite, Saturn, Pluto and King Endymion knocking them all out. They fell all around Serenity as she watched helplessly.

"Min'na! MAMO-CHAN!" Serenity cried out as she watched with horror Hadrian walking up to her.

"You can save them if you come with me Queen" Hadrian said in a calm voice as Felix steadily got up. Neo-Queen Serenity felt she had nowhere to go.

"I don't think so Hadrian! You have to go through me first! Centaurus CRASH!" Sailor Centaurus blast of light hit Hadrian in the back. Venus and Kunzite then grabbed Felix and with one swipe of his sword Kunzite struck Felix down. Hadrian was now all alone.

"Hello Sailor Centaurus, or should I call you sister!" Hadrian said as the shocked expressions engulfed all their faces.

"That will be the last time you refer to me as sister traitor!" Centaurus said as she jumped high into the air and then stood in front of Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I will not allow you to harm the Queen!" Sailor Centaurus said decisively.

Hadrian looked at his sister with rage in his eyes as he stood back up.

"You should be by my side Proxima, Chaos is our true leader and always has been!" Hadrian called out. Sailor Centaurus eyes were firm set and strong.

"I am the Sailor guardian of Spirit and Power, my role was given to me by Queen Serenity, the very Queen you stood against. You have gone against everything our family ever stood for. You used to be loyal and brave but now all I see is a weak coward! I do not see you as my brother anymore, you are the enemy to my Queen therefore you are my enemy!" Centaurus said with passion. Hadrian felt hurt in the heart as the last good piece of him died away. He had always loved his sister and deep down he knew what he was doing was wrong but now it was too late, things had gone too far and he had done too much bad to turn back now. He knew where this was going to lead and he was prepared to go down this path. Neo-Queen Serenity saw that pain in his heart and knew there was still some shred of a good man deep down, she just had to fight for that last piece of good that was in him. Chaos had taken this man's heart and took control of it guiding this man down the wrong path. Serenity then remembered, Chaos had children, many children that she had killed over the years and now Hadrian was another one. Did he have to die with the rest of them? Could she reach him through his sister? It no longer mattered who he sided with in the past, what did matter was the future and building a better and stronger one.

"I will not let you stand in my way Proxima, its either me or you that will fall" Hadrian said decisively. Sailor Centaurus nodded as she saw him hold out his sword directing it towards her.

"I have gotten a lot stronger Proxima, it will not be easy to defeat me even with you comrades' help" Hadrian said scathingly.

"But we'll fight you anyways!" Venus said as she took out her chain.

"And we will not fail" Kunzite said holding out his sword. It was a moment like this that Neo-Queen Serenity wished she could transform into a Sailor Senshi again. She felt helpless as those she loved most were fighting and dying before her very eyes.

"Your efforts are valiant but this is the one battle you will not win, I am imbued with the power of Chaos and I will carry out its will, for that has always been my destiny" Hadrian said as his own golden eyes looked deep into Serenity's blue, calling out to her.

"And my destiny has always collided with yours brother and our fates end here" Sailor Centaurus said sadly.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Yep back with another update, they're coming in fast :-)**

 **Thank you for those who have read this story and stayed with it so far, hopefully it is turning out ok.**

 **JFVM -Thank you for the review :-)**

 **maryyorke - Thank you for the review, I am happy you like Proxima :-)**

 **Vchanny - I am glad you liked Sailor Centaurus, hope you enjoyed the confrontation between the two, it carries on in the next chapter and I think there are some flashbacks in it, she did pull through with the group but only because she felt Serenity wanted her too :-)**

 **Onyx2589 - Hope you enjoyed the confrontation between Proxima and her brother, it will all be coming to a head next chapter and there will be some flashbacks I think. I think the Senshi and Shitennou's relationships grow as they battle together because they are fighting for the same thing, I promise the last chapter will be a good ending for the Senshi and Shitennou, it offers a little hope :-)**

 **I will update again with chapter Nine and then three chapters left :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 _'When this battle is over, will it be the beginning of a brand new world….? And will it be a warless one this time? Not that it has to be without conflict, I just want to be reborn together with everyone else, If I can be reborn that is….'_ **Princess Kakyuu, Sailor Stars, Act 57, Stars 8, Book 12, Manga**

* * *

 _During the Silver Millennium_

 _Proxima had just returned from the Mautian planet making sure that all was well. Luna and Artemis had not returned to their world in so long and Queen Serenity had asked that Sailor Centaurus kept an eye on it and their Sailor Senshi. It had been a long journey and along her travels she had met enemies to the Moon Kingdom that she had to battle. For some reason more and more people were turning dark as the conflict between the Moon and Earth intensified. Sailor Centaurus had known that her dear Princess had fallen in love with the Prince of the Earth but this love was surely doomed. Why did the Queen allow it to happen? Did she not know where her daughter was going?_

 _Proxima was from the Centaurus Constellation, more specifically the Proxima star. The Centaurus Constellation was a bight constellation in the Southern hemisphere. Proxima was the nearest star of Centaurus and is a red dwarf. It was not the brightest of stars with Alpha Centauri not too far but it was her home. Proxima wasn't a place a lot of people would look for but for some reason Queen Serenity took note of her home. The population was very small consisting of only a few thousand people but they were strong and passionate. Proxima's parents had been killed in a battle with another planet so her brother Hadrian was meant to be the next ruler._

 _There was a variety of people on the star Proxima whom she was names after but Hadrian had the family red hair famed in the royal family. Proxima had taken her mother's hair colour. They lived off the land and enjoyed bright daylight and starry nights. Proxima was happy most of the time and her brother tried his best to take care of her. He loved her dearly and all he wanted to do was make sure his people were safe. Things were great as Hadrian started going to different planets to acquire knowledge, particularly from the planet Mercury. He never dreamed he would be invited to the Moon Kingdom._

 _Queen Serenity had sent a messenger when Proxima was young, barely a teen and she had been invited along with her brother to come to the Moon Kingdom. They prepared to leave immediately once the messenger dressed all in white with a blue cape had left. Hadrian made sure they looked like royalty as he didn't want them thinking they were only small and nothing special. Hadrian opted to wear a royal blue tunic and white pants with gold embellishments on the tunic. Proxima was dressed in a pale pink long gown with her hair held up in a bun with loose curls. They travelled using a teleportation stone which took them and their party outside the Moon Palace. They were greeted by guards in silver armour with pale blue capes. Everyone was polite to them asking where they were from and who they were. Whilst Hadrian was speaking with the many advisors and guards Proxima had her eyes focussed on a beautiful blue planet. She had never seen such a planet before, it looked wonderful and mystical._

 _"That's the Planet Earth" Proxima turned round and gasped as she saw Queen Serenity standing next to her. She gave Proxima a warm smile before looking at the blue planet again._

 _"It is ruled by the King and Queen of the Earth and their Son, Prince Endymion" Queen Serenity continued. Proxima had heard of the Earth and she found it strange that the Queen was speaking so fondly of the planet._

 _"Forgive me your majesty but I thought the Earth and the Moon didn't get along?" Proxima knew she was being too familiar but there was something kind about this Queen._

 _"It's a little more complicated than that my dear one but yes, you are right which is why I have invited you here, I need to speak with you alone and then your brother, there is something very important I need to ask you and it will change your life forever" Proxima's eyes widened as she followed the Queen away from her brother._

 _Proxima was brought to a small comfortable room with a bookcase and a wide desk and two chairs. Queen Serenity suggested Proxima sit down as a maid came in wearing a plain white gown came in with a tray of tea and biscuits._

 _"Your brother knows where you are, he is with one of my trusted advisors discussing matters of erm….politics?" Queen Serenity said uncertainly as she looked at Proxima wondering how much this young girl understood. Proxima nodded as a serious look came up on her face. Strangely this little girl reminded the Queen of her own daughter but she wasn't sure why? Was it the determination in her eyes?_

 _"Proxima, you know I have a daughter and she has recently been placed with Sailor Senshi for her own protection?" Queen Serenity asked, Proxima nodded as she knew about the Sailor Senshi from stories her brother brought back from his travels._

 _"There are more Senshi out there that protect the universe overall, each planet has its own Senshi and I think it is time your home had one" Proxima nodded again not really understanding what Queen Serenity was saying._

 _"Princess Proxima, I am asking you to become a Sailor Senshi for your home, I want you to not only protect the Centaurus Constellation but also to watch over my daughter from your home, you will also be able to watch over Earth from afar too, do you understand what I am asking you?" Queen Serenity looked at Proxima and saw the look of realisation encroaching on her face._

 _"It will be lonely Proxima, your role is to be the sole guardian of your home, your role is not like those of the Sailor Senshi tasked with direct protection of my daughter, you are to watch her from afar always and to help protect the other planets around your home" Queen Serenity saw Proxima fidgeting and waited for Proxima to speak. She was such a young girl but Queen Serenity instantly saw something in her, this young girl had potential to carry out her duties well and Queen Serenity needed a Senshi in that constellation and who better than its' only Princess?_

 _Hadrian was less than happy but he didn't argue with the Queen or disagree with the Queens decision. The Queen wanted them as an ally and making his sister a Sailor Senshi would solidify their relations. What he hated was the fact that he felt his sister was being made an outcast. She was never going to meet this moon princess and she would never meet the Senshi tasked specifically to protect the princess. His sister would have to accomplish her duties on her own with only meeting the Senshi outside of the Moon Kingdoms chosen ones. He didn't like it at all but he tried to keep this resentment within his heart. The ceremony had already taken place privately as they stayed on the Moon for a few days. Hadrian did feel proud of his sister and hoped he could help her but what did that mean for him? What did it mean to have a Senshi as a Princess on their home? Hadrian started to wonder if his sister was going to depose him as ruler. If that was the case then it was that Moon Queen's fault for disrupting their peace!_

 _Hadrian's world changed when he visited Earth secretly with his sister. Proxima had gone on and on about the planet so he decided to take her. He had warned Proxima the planet was hostile so they had to be careful. He had never imagined he would meet a woman named Beryl. Her words went deep into his heart and ripped open his mind to the idea of absolute power. He then met Beryl's Queen, Metalia and soon chaos entered his mind and body and took over. Proxima knew there had been a change in her brother but she never knew to what extent. His eyes had taken on a brighter golden colour and he acted more secretively. He still cared for his sister but his temperament was bad and the people were worried. Hadrian had also spotted the Moon Princess and she was indeed very beautiful, a prize worth conquering._

 _Her fears were realised when she witnessed Hadrian leaving their home bound for Earth to side with them against the Moon Kingdom._

 _"Are you crazy Hadrian? You can't go against the Moon Kingdom, Earth is the one attacking the Queen's people" Proxima cried out._

 _"It's because of that silly Moon Princess not being able to control herself, the Prince of the Earth was off bounds but she thought she was different, she disobeyed her mother, or did she? Maybe that was the Queen's plan all along, to entrap the Prince of the Earth by using their spells!" Hadrian yelled. Proxima then transformed into Sailor Centaurus and held out her golden staff._

 _"I can't let you leave Hadrian, you know I can't" Sailor Centaurus said through tears. Hadrian for one moment looked like the brother she loved deeply._

 _"I know Proxima, I know which is why I am sorry for this" Hadrian said as he placed his palm forward and released a dark energy ball hitting her square on and knocking her out. He had hopped she wouldn't remember._

* * *

Why did they have to fight like this? Why couldn't they have the peace they longed for so desperately? All Sailor Centaurus wanted was to be with her dear brother again but so much had passed between them. She wanted him to change and to return to the man she had once knew and cared so deeply about but she knew deep down it was too late. Hadrian had done so much bad that his heart was now tainted with blood. Felix who had been struck down before suddenly had dark energy swirl around him, reviving him. He got up and used his sword to strike Kunzites back. He then kicked Venus in the stomach. Hadrian instantly made a move but Sailor Centaurus blocked him with her staff.

"Stop this Hadrian, you can still change I know you can!" Centaurus tried to reach him. Hadrian then swung his sword around slamming it against her staff which made it vibrate. He then threw a dark energy ball at her but she used her staff and sliced through it.

Hadrian then jumped high up into the air and then disappeared.

"Damn it I didn't know he could do that!" Centaurus said as she looked all around. Hadrian then appeared behind her but she felt his presence and again staff clashed with sword. Kunzite got up with Sailor Venus and now they both held swords and did battle with Felix who was weakening as the battle went on. The clashing of swords rang into Neo-Queen Serenity's ears as she looked on with worry. She felt so tired from all the energy she had spent healing the damage done. So many people had been hurt and killed that she felt the pain within her heart and sadness. Sailor Centaurus shouldn't have to fight her own brother like this. Neo-Queen Serenity then remembered the words Princess Kakyuu said to her before she died.

' _When this battle is over, will it be the beginning of a brand new world….?'_ Serenity had hoped she was creating a brand new world and she had done but she also knew conflict would always exist and it only mattered what you did to rectify it.

Sailor Centaurus kept her pace up with her brother as he attacked her with his sword. He tried throwing dark energy balls and then transforming the dark energy balls into daggers, one of those daggers hit Centaurus shoulder. Venus and Kunzite managed to get Felix down before Venus dealt the devastating blow by using her rolling heart attack and destroying him. Now they were ready to face Hadrian but Kunzite stopped Venus.

"What are you doing? We have to help her!" Venus yelled.

"She needs to do this alone, this is between her and her brother, we'll aid her if she truly needs it, give her this battle, this has always been her battle, let's get to the Queen" Kunzite said as his immediate attention was to the safety of Serenity.

Hadrian noticed now that Venus and Kunzite were now protecting the Queen and he grew frustrated at his sister. Any love he had for her was fast disappearing as he felt chaos completely take over. Centaurus saw the dark aura around him grow into a dark figure behind him

"Chaos….." Neo-Queen Serenity said as she watched this figure form.

"I will destroy your world Serenity and the Legendary Silver Crystal will finally be mine!" Hadrian said speaking for Chaos. Hadrian then made his sword grow longer and the blade turned into a dark purple sort of colour with dark energy all around it. Hadrian created a mini whirl wind that sent Centaurus flying into a wall hitting her back. Hadrian then ran towards Neo-Queen Serenity with great speed creating another whirl wind that separated Venus and Kunzite and then they were wrapped in rings of dark energy. Neo-Queen Serenity was left alone and as she saw the sword heading towards her she opened eyes opened wide with horror. It was as if everything went in slow motion as Proxima's brother powered by chaos went straight for the Queen. She now knew Chaos was controlling his mind as Hadrian never wanted to kill the Queen. No, Chaos was going to make her brother do something he would forever regret and there would truly be no return for his soul. Steeling herself with determination Sailor Centaurus got up and ran towards her Queen.

She had always been alone in her duties but she wasn't truly alone, her brother had always been there in both lifetimes fighting to take care of her. He wasn't the enemy, Chaos was and she hated Chaos for what it had done to her family, to those she loved. She knew the moment her brother had been taken in she had to find a way to save him but as time passed her hopes for him slowly waned. Now was the time to prove to her brother how much she loved him, now was the time to show him how much her duties meant to her.

She never hesitated within her heart what she was going to do, she didn't need to sit there and think about it. Her feelings were based on instinct and her very being was made for her Queen. If this was how it was to end then she didn't mind, it was ok, really it was. She had dedicated her life to doing her duties and remaining loyal from afar. She was a forgotten Senshi but never truly forgotten as Queen Serenity of the past tried to ensure. Stepping in front of the Queen was the best decision she believed she could've made. The sword went straight through her chest and covered her in dark energy. She heard a frightening scream but that scream faded as her eyes were focussed on her brothers. Realisation awoke in his eyes as he looked at the sword. Hadrian then saw a small smile appear on his little sister's face. She looked peaceful and content with her decision.

The sword disintegrated as Hadrian let go of the sword. His eyes were wide with shock and fear as his sister was still standing. Her eyes were on the sword in her chest and then she looked back up towards her brother.

"Hadrian….." her words were small as she collapsed falling into the frantic Queens arms. Neo-Queen Serenity held Sailor Centaurus close as Venus and Kunzite looked on in horror. Tears fell down Venus's face as she witnessed this painfully sad scene. No blood was seen from Centaurus mouth as she de-transformed into just Proxima in a pale pink gown. Her eyes were cloudy but she tried to focus on Neo-Queen Serenity's face, she wanted to obey her Queen to not die, she wanted to live for her Queen but she felt so tired now. Everything around her was fading in the background but she could see Serenity's face so clearly.

"Your majesty, my dream was always to meet you, to meet the special person I promised to protect from afar. I wanted to be your friend but I knew….it could never be so I watched over you. I wanted my brother to also be with me….my dream was that we could all be together…." Proxima's eyes were watery as she coughed. Neo-Queen Serenity had tears freely flowing down her face.

"Will there be a brand new world free from war….I know that's a lot to ask but it would be nice to have peace again for a while….maybe I may come back if that's my fate but if not, I am proud to have finally met you and served you your majesty, you and my brother were always special to me…." Proxima's eyes were gradually closing until finally she gave out her last breath.

"NOOOOOOO! Proxima please don't go!" Neo-Queen Serenity cried out. Proxima couldn't hear anymore or speak anymore. Her world had turned dark and coldness had taken over. Suddenly, she was no longer there anymore. Her star seed had gone. Gone to where all star seeds go. Maybe she would be given another chance, that was the point of the cosmic cauldron, it was a place of possibilities for life. Sailor Centaurus had accomplished all she wanted to do; she had served her Queen by protecting her and fought alongside the Inner and Outer Senshi. Her last hope was for her brother to come back to the light and maybe serve the Queen she loved so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven Pt 1**

 _'All you Sailor Guardians and Sailor Crystals slumbering inside this Cauldron, plus my many dear companions scattered across the Milky way'_ **Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Stars, Act 60, Stars 11, Book 12, Manga**

 _891 years ago –Outside the region of Azabu-Juban area - Roppongi_

 _Hoshi Kohaku had just told off one of his workers who had been out clubbing the night before. Roppongi, a district of Minato, Tokyo and north side of Azabu was known for its nightlife and having many foreign embassies. It was a good area his deceased parents had chosen and his sister Akiko was going to a good school. He had a hard time balancing everything but he felt he was managing well. Sitting alone in his spacious office he thought back to the day of his parents' funeral._

 _After the funeral and after people had paid their respects, he remembered pouring himself a shot of whisky and sitting down on the couch. He was about to turn eighteen and had hopes of going to university. Now all that seemed so far off for him. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he had gone through something like this before but that would be crazy right? Sipping his drink he remembered his parents' coffins being lowered. He remembered all the tears and wailing going on in the background but his face had remained still, emotionless. If you didn't know him well you would think he was heartless but that was far from the truth. He was trying to stay strong as his whole world crashed all around him._

 _He then wondered where this Sailor Moon was. The Sailor Senshi were always in the Azabu-Juban area fighting crime and saving lives, why couldn't they come here and save his parents? He thought that was what they did, he thought they were meant to be heroes who came in and saved the day. Yes they had averted a world disaster that very year but couldn't they see his world was ending here? He heard someone sniffling next to him and looked down. His little sister had only just turned fourteen years old and now she had to face her whole school life without her parents, without her mother. Kohaku held her hand and gave it a squeeze; everything would be ok as long as he was alive._

 _Now he wondered if he would truly be able to take care of her. He had thought about asking an aunt to come over and stay permanently but was that the right thing to do? Would he be able to stay with his sister a lot when he had his father's company to run?_

 _"Onii-san what will we do now?" Kohaku looked at his sister standing by the door in her night gown. She looked so fragile and sad. He put his drink down and walked up towards her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he smiled warmly at her._

 _"Akiko-chan, we'll be fine don't worry, I will take care of you, I was thinking of inviting our Oba-san, she offered to stay with us if needed to take care of you, I think I will take her up on that offer, you need a woman in the house whilst I work" Akiko simply nodded at her older brothers words, all she wanted was for him to stay with her._

 _"Promise you'll never leave me Onii-san, promise me" Akiko said in a small voice. Kohaku pulled his little sister into a tight hug and closed his eyes._

 _"I promise, I'll never leave you alone" his words brought warmth in her heart but he felt guilty, he knew his words may not always hold true._

His sister was dead and it was his entire fault. He had promised her he would never leave her side but he did, not once but twice in their lifetimes. Neo-Queen Serenity cradled Sailor Centaurus in her arms still pleading for the young woman to wake up but gradually his sisters' body was disappearing and soon a burgundy coloured star seed appeared and then disappeared. She was gone. All his family, all gone. All he had ever wanted to do was take care of her but in both life times he allowed his own selfish desire to always have more take over and blind him to what he actually had. He had never been content with anything and because of this attitude he had made bad decisions and his sisters life had been sacrificed to appease his lust for power.

"I….what have I done?" Hadrian said as his vision cleared. The whole throne room was now engulfed in darkness and distorted. He could see the destruction he had brought to Crystal Tokyo and the lives that had been lost because of him. But more importantly, he had lost the one person he loved deeply; he was the one responsible for her death. Looking at Neo-Queen Serenity he saw her for the first time clearly without his lust for power or chaos governing his thoughts. She was a Queen of light and hope and he had sought to control it. This was the very woman who had given him the hope that he could become better but instead of seeking the furthering of peace, chaos had dictated in his mind the furtherance of power which would bring about darkness and suffering. His whole life had been about causing pain and suffering.

"No more, I won't do this no more" Hadrian said as he closed his eyes. Holding out his hand he created the same sword that had been used to kill his sister and getting up Neo-Queen Serenity backed away. She then looked at him more clearly and she soon realised what he was going to do.

"No Hadrian, this isn't the way" Venus called out.

"You don't have to do this, please we can try and work together" Neo-Queen Serenity pleaded. She then saw something that she couldn't imagine seeing on this man's face. He smiled warmly at her and for the first time Serenity could see the brother Sailor Centaurus had loved so much.

"This is the only way your majesty, I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused. It seems to be the only thing I am good at. This is the only way to let chaos out in its true form for you to seal it away and bring about peace again. My soul has perished and it is time for my life to end. I pray that my sisters' star seed finds rest and slumbers well. Maybe if I can ever come back I'll be a different man than what I am now, please your majesty, save this world and seal chaos away, please, do it for my sisters' memory!" Hadrian said as he plunged the sword into his stomach.

"NOOOOOOOO" Serenity cried as he fell backwards towards the ground. Neo-Queen Serenity reached him and held him in her arms.

"Why do you look so sad….such a beautiful face should never look so sad…." Hadrian said as he closed his eyes. He then saw his fourteen year old sister again looking up to him with all the hope in the world.

"My dear Akiko-chan, I am coming to you…." Hadrian said faintly as he died. Neo-Queen Serenity had heard his last whispered words and she felt his pain. Neo-Queen Serenity didn't have time to dwell as the form of Chaos appeared. Venus and Kunzite were now released from their chains and they ran up towards Neo-Queen Serenity and stood in front of her.

"It's so big" Venus said as her eyes widened at the dark formless shape of chaos spreading itself all over Crystal Tokyo.

"I will destroy this world and finally have what I have always desired, the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Chaos said in a big powerful voice. Serenity remembered that Chaos had never been destroyed in the past, it was only too small to do anything but hundreds of years have passed and now it was back.

Standing up strong Serenity held up her Moon Rod and the Silver Crystal appeared gleaming brightly. Neo-Queen Serenity felt all the voices of her friends calling out to her and giving her power. She thought about all her friends and everything they had done for her. She focussed on her deep attachment to them and her love for them. She thought about the Shitennou and how their lives could finally be happy now whatever path they chose. She thought about Sailor Centaurus who had given up her life so her Queen could carry on living. And she thought about Hadrian who had been too young himself to suddenly find himself in a position of decision making. She wanted peace again, even if only for a little while longer. Venus gave her energy to her Queen as well as Kunzite. Then Serenity felt the rest of the Inner and Outer Senshi give their energy to her. Serenity also felt her husband and his fallen three Shitennou give their energy to her empowering her to end this. Serenity then felt Helios all the way from Elysian praying for her and she also felt her daughter and her Sailor Quartet giving her energy. She then felt Artemis, Luna and Diana giving all they had. Serenity felt their love and power but then she also felt Sailor Centaurus and Hadrian lending their energy. Looking at Chaos with steely determination Serenity uttered these words that ended Chaos.

"I, NEO-QUEEN SERENITY, SOVEREIGN OF THE EARTH AND QUEEN OF THE MOON, WITH THE POWER OF MY COMRADES HEREBY SEAL YOU AWAY!" A great burst of energy hit Chaos submerging it in light crushing the darkness. Chaos yelled and screamed out vile things against the Queen declaring it would be back and next time she would not win. As the light prevailed over Chaos sealing it away for now Neo-Queen Serenity then remembered her friends. It was time to heal them and to heal her planet.

Healing her friends took longer than she thought. She wanted them back with her again as she felt their loss keenly. Once she felt all of them awaken again she went straight to work on bringing the Earth back to its peaceful state by restoring all the destruction that had been caused. She had just finished a battle with Chaos and here she was doing what everyone knew Serenity would do. She was not the time of person to wait when she knew she could do something immediately. Venus and Kunzite watched in awe as Serenity healed everyone and they were back in the throne room. King Endymion, Mercury, Zoisite Saturn and Pluto woke up and tried to stand up although they were still shaky on their feet. Back in the city Jadeite helped Mars get up as he looked about the town fascinated that all the destruction was gone. People were getting up wondering what had happened. They then began chanting their Queens names declaring her their true sovereign and singing her name. Nephrite and Jupiter looked on happily at the citizens whilst Uranus and Neptune looked worriedly towards the palace.

"She's using up all her energy, someone has to stop her before it is too late" Uranus declared as she started running towards the palace followed by the others.

Serenity was looking very pale and her eyes were misty but still she used the Silver Crystal healing abilities and did all she could to restore everything to the way it used to be.

"USAKO, THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" King Endymion called out but it was no use. Serenity made her powers reach where her daughter was to restore the damage done there and she then used the crystals power to heal all of the earth as much as she could before she felt it was all done. She then remembered Sailor Centaurus and Hadrian and made a wish that they could both come back. The crystals light faded away and suddenly, Neo-Queen Serenity collapsed into her husband's arms. She saw both the Inner and Outer Senshi followed by the Shitennou all looking worriedly at her, she then in her minds eyes saw Sailor Centaurus and Hadrian, at last, her family was now complete. She then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve Pt 2**

 _'They are all still star seeds newly borne of the cauldron, but by the time they reach their respective homes, they'll have matured back into their original forms. We only continue to live on because this place exists, and can redo things over and over again'_ **Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Stars Act 60, Stars 11, Book 12, Manga**

* * *

 **899 years ago – Azabu-Juban district**

 _One month after the birth of Small Lady, affectionately called Chibiusa, the weather patterns started to turn extreme. They were seven months away from when Usagi would turn twenty-three and they were all aware that Usagi would become Queen at the age twenty-two. Setsuna had finally decided it was time for the Outer- Senshi to leave. They were to go back to their planets and watch over the earth protecting it from any outside forces that might interfere during earths 'fragile' period. The day they left Uranus gave Usagi a big hug telling her that she would be watching her dear Odango. Neptune and Pluto gave a small kiss on Chibiusa's forehead and then Pluto turned towards her future Queen._

 _"Things will look desperate but you must never give up Princess, no matter what happens keep hope and believe in our future, our future is for us to make" Usagi smiled warmly at Pluto as she spoke these words. Then the Outer Senshi left leaving Usagi with an empty feeling. Now the Inner Senshi were preparing themselves for the worst but they weren't sure if it was an actual villain they were going to face. The freeze had taken over the whole world and people were finding themselves at home more. Although Ami and Mamoru tried to get to the hospital they soon were told they had to stay home until this storm passes. But there were still people who needed help out there so Mamoru took time out to go out to meet people at their homes and tend to their illnesses. Ami was constantly monitoring the storms that were raging through the earth and finding that everywhere was either covered in snow or icicles._

 _It got to the point where going outside became so dangerous that the girls had to stay on full time as Inner Senshi trying to get people into their homes. Usagi felt helpless as she cared for her daughter trying to keep her warm. This in itself wasn't hard as the Silver Crystal was acting as a shield but Usagi still felt for the people and was desperate to help them. Usagi held onto her broach and again wondered whether that dream she had was true, was it? Could she no longer transform into Sailor Moon?_

 _Disturbing news was reported by the last willing reporter in Japan. She was a young lady who went by the name Yuriko. Her short bob hairstyle accentuated her long angular face and her big green eyes. She wasn't meant to be a reporter, she was actually a cameraman but she felt strongly that people needed to know what was happening._

 _"It has been reported that many people are dropping on the grounds of Japan asleep, so deep in slumber that no-one has been able to wake them up. This now seems to be happening all over the world, people are being found on the streets or in their homes in a deep sleep and there is no explanation for this phenomenon, it is suggested that it could only be because of the abnormal freeze we are getting" Yuriko said in a firm voice. The Inner Senshi were sat in Mamoru and Usagi's living room wrapped up warm with hot chocolate._

 _"It seems we will have more work to do…." Rei said in a tired voice, Minako yawned but nodded her head. Ami was on her laptop actively typing up reports on her recent data finds. She was certain the weather was putting people to sleep._

 _"I wish the Outers were here to help us….They must be seeing all this right? Is this how Crystal Tokyo is meant to be formed? We're six months away now" Makoto said through a sleepy voice._

 _"We still don't know what is going to happen, we have had our timeline disrupted so many times, anything could happen now" Mamoru said as he looked towards an open door where Chibiusa was sleeping. He then checked the baby monitor and then looked back towards the TV. The report was now focussed on the Sailor Senshi._

 _"Through all the trials humankind is going through the Sailor Senshi have been there helping, no-one has seen Tuxedo Mask or Sailor Moon since the last disaster, the worry is that both Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon have fallen to this tragedy we are now facing, no-one knows what more awaits us but we must stick together, we must stay united" Yuriko said as her eyes focussed on the camera._

 _Things didn't get any better and what was worse was the Inner Senshi were starting to get more and more tired. Usagi knew it wasn't just the strain of the amount of work they were doing, it was also because of the weather. Fear gripped Usagi as she wondered what to do. Mamoru was also very tired as he kept going out to help people. Then one day when Usagi came home from one of the only shops still open she found Mamoru in bed with Chibiusa's crib right next to him._

 _"She's asleep Usagi…..I think she has caught what everyone seems to be getting, I think I have it too" Mamoru said through an extremely tired voice as he was lying in bed. He could barely keep his eyes open but he could see how scared Usagi was._

 _"Don't worry Usako, we'll be ok….I promise…." Mamoru closed his eyes and no matter how hard Usagi tried, he wouldn't wake up. He was in a deep slumber just like her daughter. Sailor Mars had been around the area when she heard Usagi scream. Running into their home she held Usagi in her arms as she realised why Usagi was crying. Mokoto had just found out that Motoki had fallen into the same slumber as well as Naru and Umnio and Usagi's parents._

 _Everything got worse when Makoto as Sailor Jupiter fell asleep. She was helping a group of people go back into their homes because of the storm. Jupiter had gone back to Rei's shrine and she fell asleep saying she was really tired. Rei had called Minako and Ami over as well as Usagi. The freeze had finally started to get so cold that people were starting to freeze. Rei kept a close eye on her Princess but Usagi wasn't affected by any of it._

 _"Well at least Usa is safe" Rei said to herself as she yawned. The three Senshi went out one day and Usagi had felt something bad was going to happen. Venus and Mercury fell asleep instantly and didn't wake up but Mars tried her hardest to stay awake._

 _"I'll stay with you as long as I can Usa…." Mars said as she slumped back onto a wall. Usagi tried to wake Mars but it was too late, Mars was asleep. Luna and Artemis had also fallen into a deep sleep so Usagi was now all alone. Yuriko had stopped reporting and Usagi hadn't seen anyone awake in almost two months. Usagi was going to be twenty-three years old in four months' time._

 _Usagi stood in the sky tower over looking her home. Everyone she knew and loved was trapped in this state. Taking out her locket she thought about the last time she had transformed into Sailor Moon. Well, now was a good time to try again. She felt the old power surging within her veins and soon she had become Eternal Sailor Moon. Holding her sceptre towards the sky she thought about her friends all at the shrine asleep. She thought about their futures. What would be their futures? What did Crystal Tokyo mean for each one of them? She then remembered Guardian Cosmos. Maybe her wish wasn't going to come true, maybe this was something she had to create herself? She thought about the many people who were now asleep, unaware of what was happening outside. Usagi felt her heart open up as she thought about the many star seeds that still remained. Death had not taken them so they could return to their normal lives, return the way they were._

 _So Usagi made a wish, she wanted all her friends to come back and all the citizens too. She prayed for the earth to be restored to the way it was, the way she always knew it to be. An image of Crystal Tokyo played on her mind as the Silver Crystal started to glow brightly. She saw Mamoru and Chibiusa smiling at her, believing in her. She thought of the Sailor Senshi and everything they had done for her. She thought about their lives and everything they had given up for her. She wished for their happiness, all their happiness. She wished for a good and peaceful future and she also thought about the Shitennou. Whether they came back or not didn't matter to her anymore, all she wanted was peace._

 _A bright light surrounded her and soon her form changed and her hair. She was now Neo-Queen Serenity and she could feel the change. The power she had felt as Sailor Moon was gone, the broach was gone. Looking over the land she then used the Silver Crystal and prayed that it would wake everyone up and heal this planet, heal the planet she loved so very much. She then saw Sailor Moon looking back at her, smiling. All she had been through had brought her to this moment, the moment that would change her life forever._

 _Pluto watched on in worry as she saw a bright light travelling all over the world and across the universe. Everywhere was lit up by a warm light that signalled change. All the star seeds that had once been lost were now finding their way back towards their homes. Usagi saw herself as Serenity now and felt a heavy responsibility on her shoulders as she guided the star seeds to their homes. As the Silver Crystal healed the world Serenity looked on at the place she had called home, the Tsukino residence. She treasured the memory of this place forever engraving it in her mind. She kept within her heart all the good times she had with her friends and all the trials. Now it was time for new beginnings, now was the time for the world to change._

* * *

Serenity slowly opened her eyes and saw her daughter looking at her with a worried expression. Serenity knew she was in her bed.

"Mama!" Chibiusa yelled as she went into her mother's arms.

"I was so scared Mama that you wouldn't wake up" Chibiusa said as Serenity held her daughter.

"I would never leave you Small Lady, I love you all too much" Serenity said. King Endymion had heard the voice of his wife. He had been sleeping on a small chair in the same room as his wife waiting for her to wake up.

"Usako…." Endymion said as he sat next to his wife. He then brought her face close to his and kissed her gently.

"I am glad you are well Usa" Endymion said as he held her. Chibiusa smiled at both her parents happy that they were back to normal.

"Usagi-chan!" Mars cried out as she ran into the room with the rest of the Inner Senshi. They were then followed by the Outer Senshi and then the Shitennou. Serenity at first felt overwhelmed by the amount of attention everyone was paying her. Zoisite re-filled a glass of water for Serenity and Jadeite made sure her pillows were puffed.

"How long had I been asleep?" Serenity asked as she giggled. They all looked at each other and then back at Serenity.

"Three months" Pluto finally said. Serenity looked shocked.

"You nearly used up all your energy your majesty healing the whole planet, you also kept our star seeds safe and with you the whole time" Pluto said smiling warmly at her Queen.

"We love you so much Usa, you never gave up hope and you're always there for us" Venus said.

"You gave us the strength to fight for you and to protect this world" Kunzite said.

"And you protected us" Nephrite added.

"We care very much for you your majesty" Jadeite said looking kindly on his Queen.

"You have restored peace again, there are no traces of Chaos now" Zosite said with Mercury nodding next to him confirming his words. So, she had sealed Chaos away once again, at least that would allow them a little peace. Serenity then fell silent which made everyone wonder what was wrong?

"What about Sailor Centaurus, we lost her….." Serenity looked at Pluto and noticed a look that intrigued her.

"You saved her star seed your majesty and it appears she has come back with her brother Hadrian…when you are ready you can come and meet them, they're currently in the palace" Pluto said.

"Her brother?" Serenity asked.

"He's not the same person anymore, by sacrificing his life he released chaos out of his body allowing him to return to the man he once was. I have a feeling his future will be a lot brighter now" Pluto said smiling at her Queen. Serenity didn't know what to say but she knew how she felt right at this moment surrounded by all her friends, she felt happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, SMC or anything to do with Sailor Moon, all rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi, I do own my own characters in this story however :-)**

 **I also do not own any images used...**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **'** _I know we'll carve our futures for ourselves with our very own hands'_ **Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Stars, Act 57, Stars 8, Book 12, Manga**

* * *

Serenity wasn't sure what to think as she saw Sailor Centaurus as Proxima bowed before her dressed in a pastel pink gown holding a little baby. Looking at the baby closer she understood what Pluto meant about Hadrian but this was very unexpected.

"Are you sure about this Proxima? He was you're older brother before" Serenity asked as the two ladies were alone in Serenity's apartments.

"I was apprehensive at first but I understand now. My brother was never ready to take on such responsibilities. He had succumbed to darkness twice. I will give him proper guidance and I will raise him as my own. I think I am truly happy about this your majesty" Proxima said. Serenity nodded and then smiled when little Hadrian gurgled in Proxima's arms.

"Are you sure you do not want to stay here with us? I don't want you to ever be alone again" Proxima shook her head at Serenity.

"Its fine, I am grateful for the land you have given us off Crystal Tokyo and I need to be able to go back to Centaurus with him. I will always be around your majesty, you gave me another chance, you saved my star seed" Proxima became a little tearful as she held Hadrian. Serenity also became a little tearful as she had to prepare to say goodbye.

They all saw Proxima leave the palace. Mars and Jupiter made her promise she would come and visit them a lot and not hide away. They were all family now bounded to each other. Mars, Jupiter and Proxima had grown very close to each other as they found they had things in common.

"Make sure you re-build the Hikawa Shrine, you have left it long enough and now you have not just my help but also his" Proxima darted her eyes towards Jadeite. Mars gave a small smile.

"I don't know why I never went back to the place? After my Granpa moved out I just didn't see a reason to go back but I was wrong. Hikawa shrine is my home, it's where I grew up as Hino Rei, I treasure the place and I will build it up again" Mars said determinedly.

"And I promise to help you. I think a spiritual place is needed not just on the palace grounds but out there too" Jadeite said.

"Hmmm, I am thinking about spending more time in my flower and bakery shop, I haven't had the chance to do it as much" Jupiter said looking back at Nephrite. Nephrite smiled at her and then turned his attention back to whatever King Endymion was saying.

"Although this is a good time for new beginnings, lets never forget about the outside forces, Chaos may have been sealed away but it might not be too long before trouble arises again" Jadeite said seriously.

"Then we'll rise again, together" Mars said confidently.

"Because all we have is each other and that's all we need" Proxima said as she walked out of the palace grounds. Proxima then looked back one more time and smiled at Serenity, her Queen. Proxima knew she would be back soon; back to see her new friends and comrades. Back to see the person she held dear, her Queen.

As the day progressed Kunzite had asked to meet Venus at the park not as Senshi or General but as normal citizens. He had left a note under Venus's door. When she picked it up she smiled and then got changed into her favourite orange dress and white heels. Walking towards the park she saw Kunzite dressed smartly with jeans and a shirt. She smiled at him as she approached him and the two of them walked together in silence for a time.

"Minako….." Minako looked at Kunzite and waited for him to carry on.

"I've been thinking. Maybe after enough time has passed and if our feelings have developed beyond that of being comrades, maybe we could try again, try and rediscover our relationship to each other and find out if what we had was real?" Kunzite stopped walking and took Minako's hands. He was a little shocked when he saw her blush but she wasn't angry, no, there was something familiar about her eyes, lover like and dreamy. She was carried away by waves of emotions and she didn't want them to stop. She could finally let her guard down and walk down this path, this path that could go hand and hand with her sense of duty. Why should she have to choose between them? Sometimes you could have both. They looked into each other's eyes and for just this one moment they were not simply General Kunzite and Venus, they were just Kunzite and Minako. Maybe this could work? You have to take a leap of faith and hope for the best.

Mercury and Zoisite were alone in the control centre finishing up. Zoisite had taken off his lab coat and was thinking about going out for a drink. He hadn't really had the chance to explore the city more just as Zoisite again. He then looked back towards Mercury and wondered whether Mercury had ever been outside as just Ami. He knew she had lived a life where that was her life, where she was simply Ami but how long ago was that?

"Ami-chan?" Mercury turned round surprised to hear Zoisite using her civilian name.

"Yes?" Mercury placed her clip board on a table filled with tables. She didn't want him to see her blushing. It was only recently she realised how handsome she found him and she hated such superficialities.

"I think we've worked pretty hard lately, let's go out for a drink, maybe we can meet up with the others" Mercury looked at Zoisite wondering what he meant.

"Jupiter and Nephrite have already gone out for a drink and I know where they are, I also heard Kunzite was taking Venus out so we might meet them out there" Zoisite said cheerfully.

"What about Mars and Jadeite?" Zoisite had a knowing smile as he looked at Mercury thinking about how to answer her.

"Jadeite wanted to spend time with Mars alone, it seems they have some things to talk about" Zoisite said. Mercury nodded and then blushed again when Zoisite stared at her. She took off her lab coat and then followed Zoisite.

"Erm, not as Mercury, we're going out just as Zoisite and Ami" Zoisite smiled, Ami nodded and then something niggling bothered her.

"You guys said you were re-born right? Were you reborn with your original names?" Zoisite knew the question was coming.

"No, we had civilian names; I guess that's something I can tell you over a drink?" Ami nodded enthusiastically as she was keen to know. Zoisite shook his head smiling at the blue haired beauty.

"Ah Mercury, some things never change" Mercury didn't hear him as she was ahead of him.

"Maybe we could find a way Mercury, maybe we still have chance" Zoisite said softly to himself as he watched Mercury look back at him wondering why he was taking so long.

"Ok I have just received a message from Zoisite, he's coming here with Ami" Nephrite said as he put his phone away and then took a sip of his whisky. Makoto nodded and sipped her wine as she watched people talking warmly with one another and dancing.

"I can't remember the last time I was out like this" Makoto said more to herself. Nephrite laughed a little but he saw she was very serious.

"I'm sorry, it's just I remember all this very well, it wasn't too long ago I was simply a normal man going to work and hanging out like everybody else" Nephrite said. Makoto nodded.

"You never did say what your life was like outside" Makoto said. Nephrite raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want to know?" Nephrite asked. Makoto first thought about asking his name, that was always a good place to start wasn't it? Before she could open up with her question a slow piano ballad played in the background followed by a saxophone. The lights had dimmed and everyone was pairing up. Nephrite then grabbed Makoto's hand.

"No I don't…." Nephrite placed his finger on Makoto's lips.

"The Jupiter I remembered loved to dance just as much as her Princess, I would like to think that had never changed" Makoto blushed and then agreed to be led to the floor with Nephrite. He gently placed a hand on the small of her back and held up one of her hands. They then started a slow dance that felt so familiar to her. Suddenly an image of her in the past dancing with Nephrite under a tree whilst watching over her princess played on her mind. She had always felt so safe in his arms. They had their differences but there was always a connection between them and it was now she was starting to feel it all over again.

"I don't know if I can do this Nephrite, it's been so long…." Makoto said. Nephrite smiled down at her.

"Then let's not think beyond this night, lets enjoy the time we have, tomorrow we will go back to our duties but tonight, let it be about us…." Makoto blushed a warm pink hue as she looked up into Nephrites eyes. She didn't want to admit it but she had never felt so happy in such a long time like this. She felt at home with him and that feeling of home had been a feeling that had evaded her throughout her life as Kino Makoto.

Mars and Jadeite stood outside a rundown shrine that had the familiar entrance Mars was used to as Hino Rei. Phoebus and Demos were there flying about as she took tentative steps. The place belonged to her and for the most part it was still operational but she hadn't used it in such a while that she felt a deep guilt rip her open. Jadeite sensed this and rather than be gloomy he tried to be positive.

"Well, we could start by dusting the place and I guess sweeping it. Also there place needs painting, this will take a while but we'll get it back to the way it used to be I'm sure" Jadeite said as he walked towards the main part of the Shrine. Mars nodded as she started to walk more in. The Moon light gave the shrine a surreal look and added an almost dreamlike quality. There was a peaceful quality to it that Jadeite could appreciate.

"I think this place is needed" Jadeite stated simply which made Mars look at him.

"Why would you say that?" Mars asked. Jadeite took his time to answer as he looked up towards the moon.

"People need somewhere to go if they need someone to talk to about their problems. Yes we live in peace mostly but there will always be problems and spiritual places like this can be a haven for their tired souls, a balm to their spirits" Jadeite said as he closed his eyes.

Mars smiled at Jadeite as he spoke; now this was something that felt familiar to her.

"You know, I think you've said something like that in the past" Mars said, Jadeite raised an eyebrow.

"I have no doubt about that Mars. There are some things about you that has remained the same" now it was Mars time to raise an eyebrow as she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I am a different person now Jadeite, we all are" Mars said determinedly. Jadeite smiled.

"See, that is something that has never changed. When you focus your mind on something then nothing in the world can move your focus unless you decided to. You were also this passionate in the past" Jadeite said as he looked at Phoebus and Demos. Jadeite felt sorrowful that she didn't want to remember their past but he didn't blame her, maybe there was nothing left for them to hang on to.

"I remember us always arguing about something and yet our arguments were never filled with anger, more like amusement" Mars said as Jadeite turned round to look at her.

"I don't know what all this means Jadeite. I have lived my life devoted to my Princess and I will continue to do so just like I know you are devoted to Endymion. Let's let the past rest and let the future live, we don't know what the future holds right?" Mars eyes sparkled as Jadeite smiled. He then looked towards the Shrine and felt renewed hope. That's right; we don't know what the future holds.

It was just Serenity and Endymion alone in their private apartments. Chibiusa had gone out with the Outer Senshi for the evening which left the King and Queen together. They were both sat down on a red plush coach holding glasses of wine.

"You know, I could never imagine all this happening, we're all together again" Serenity said. Endymion placed his and Serenity's wine glass on the side table.

"We all knew our futures are what we make it Usa, its wonderful we all got that second chance at life to make our lives a happy one this time round" Serenity knew Endymion was speaking about his Generals. Serenity then thought about the Generals and the Senshi. She had high hopes that they would work out their own feelings towards each other and even if they didn't, at least they could build long lasting friendships.

"Mamo-chan?" Endymion smiled at the use of his name that was affectionately used by Serenity.

"Hmmm" Endymion made a sound letting her know he was listening.

"I was just thinking. No matter what happens to us from now, we'll carve out our own futures with our very hands because it is our future and I know we all want it to be a happy one where all our hopes and dreams will come true" Serenity looked up at Endymion and blushed at the dreamlike look he had in his eyes as he looked lovingly down at his wife.

"I know right now all my dreams have come true, you're right here by my side, nothing makes me happier than that Usako" Endymion lifted Serenity's face up to his and he kissed her gently. Yes, they had all finally found their way back to each other in the end.

The End

* * *

 **A/N - Hi Everyone**

 **Well, the story is finally finished, I just thought to add everything in one go so I spent time trying to edit it, hopefully its all ok. Big massive thank you to all those who have followed, Fav'd and reviewed this story, thank you for the support. Thank you Mercenary Nemesis, maryyorke and JFVM for the reviews :-)**

 **I am thinking about taking a little break for a while whilst focussing on some of the other stories I have. I am also enjoying reading Fanfiction based on Sailor Moon and Crossovers with Sailor Moon so do expect a Crossover soon, I have already started one crossover on Yona of the Dawn but not sure if I will put it up. I have some AU's in the works as well, one of them is finished and is quite dark, it has Usagi with an OC character and is quite sad but not sure if i'll put it up yet.**

 **I'll be back soon hopefully with new stories but until then, than you all for the support :-)**


End file.
